Die üblichen Verdächtigen
by Kriminalwasser
Summary: Lee der Name, 16 Jahre, waschechte Hexe, beste Freundin der Rumtreiber. Der normale Alltag hat zwar einiges zu bieten: Streiche, Quidditch und James die zickige Sterberin Evans ausreden, doch passiert auch so einiges, was nicht in eine Inhaltsangabe passt
1. Auf ein Wort

Irgendwie fühle ich mich unwohl, wenn wir uns so gar nicht kennen. Also. Hallo. Ich heiße Darlene Lee. Und ihr? Hehe, was rede ich, das interessiert hier keine Sau. Das ist meine Geschichte, richtig?

Wie gesagt, ich bin Lee. Obwohl auch der Rest meiner näheren Verwandtschaft mit dem Nachnamen Lee geschmückt ist, bin ich die Einzige, die so genannt wird. Keine Ahnung wieso, aber ich schätze mal zu mir passt der Name einfach so gut. Ich habe einen wundervollen Charakter, eine liebende Familie, einen Golden Retriever und einen glänzenden Schulabschluss mit goldenen Sternchen. Jaja schon klar. Sicher nicht. Ich stell euch erst mal alles vor. Im Moment befinde ich mich in meinem Zimmer und mache mir Gedanken um viel nichts, bin dann aber über irgendeinen Umweg hier gelandet. Es ist der soundsovielte Juli, irgendetwas gen Anfang August, etwa drei Uhr Nachmittags. Die Wetterbedingungen sind perfekt, um eine Runde auf dem Besen zu drehen und Wasserbomben auf Nachbarn zu werfen. Würde ich normalerweise auch machen, aber irgendwann wollte ich ja meine Geschichte festhalten. Unten lästern meine Mutter und mein Bruder Marc höchstwahrscheinlich gerade über irgendeine Nachbarin bei einer Tasse Tee oder beim Bügeln oder was weiß ich. Ich will ehrlich gesagt keine weiteren Vermutungen anstellen, also folgt einfach der Erzählung.

Ich stehe auf und spaziere mit einer Packung Bertie Botts den Gang weiter ins Zimmer meines anderen Bruder, Lyle, dreizehn Jahre. Keine weiteren Kommentare nötig, oder? Wenn er nicht gerade dabei ist, zu versuchen mich in meinen Streichen zu übertrumpfen, hängt er entweder irgendwo in der Luft auf seinem Besen oder schlägt die Zeit mit Essen tot. Wir sind uns sehr ähnlich. Er schläft noch, der Mund speerangelweit offen, auf das Kissen sabbernd, die blonden Haare in alle Richtungen abstehend. Die Wände sind mit Qudditchpostern verhangen und allgemein kann ich hier drinnen, von der Unterwäsche mal abgesehen, keinen Unterschied zu meinem Zimmer finden. Kleiderhaufen, Streichartikel, Tellerstapel.

Weiter gehts zu Marc, fünfzehn Jahre. Hier liegt nur schwules Zeug rum, aber irgendwo zwischen den rosafarbenen Stoffballen kugelt auch noch das Quidditchbuch rum, dass Lyle und ich ihm letztes Jahr Weihnachten geschenkt haben. Irgendwo in seinem verwinkelten Mädchenhirn schlummert auch noch ein kleiner Junge, der aus der Plätzchen backen und Barbiepuppenwelt ausbrechen will, um endlich mal richtige Männersachen zu machen!

Also, das wars mit meinen Brüdern, mehr hab ich zum Glück nicht, das wär ja unter aller Sau noch mehr von der Sorte ertragen zu müssen. Meine Eltern sind richtig scheiße, klipp und klar gesagt. Deshalb sind wir alle auch so verkommen. Ich hasse meine Mutter und mein Vater nervt mich eigentlich nur. Damit wäre das Thema auch abgehakt.

Ach ja, ich wohne übrigens in Texas. Nicht mehr lange, aber ein paar Stunden schon noch. Das liegt an meiner unglaublichen Eigenschaft, Lehrer zu verärgern und von Schulen geworfen zu werden. Ich bin nämlich ne richtige Hexe, mit Zauberstab, Besen und dem ganzen Drum und Dran. Und da es nun mal nicht so viele Hexenschulen gibt und mich in Amerika keine mehr nimmt, hatte ich vor kurzem ein ziemlich großes Problem. Natürlich hatten meine Eltern Anfang der Ferien ne ganz brillante Idee… chrrmchrrm Sarkasmus… nämlich mich auf so ne Internatsschule in Britannien zu stecken, wo auch irgendwelche Verwandten von uns sind. In meine Halloho!, das geht ja gar nicht! Solche verbohrten Spießergören sind echt das Letzte, was ich mir jetzt wünsche, aber da hab ich nach wie vor keine Wahl. Alles was ich weiß: Die Familie, zu der ich ziehen werde, um mich an Britannien zu gewöhnen, sind zu dritt, die Mutter ist meine Tante hundertsten Grades oder so, mit irgendeinem spießigen Ehemann und Kind. Wahrscheinlich soll ich Babysitten oder so nen Scheiß, aber dann können sie ihrem Kind auch gleich ein Grab schaufeln, denn als Sitter bin ich noch mieser als Marc in Sport. Wie auch immer, bis jetzt hat keine Ausrede gewirkt, warum ich nicht nach Europa sollte und langsam wirds eng für mich. Es scheint doch tatsächlich so, dass heute mein letzter Tag im normalen Amerika ist!

Aber ich denk jetzt lieber an nichts Unschönes. Also gehts weiter ins Bad, wo ich mich vollkommenes und perfektes Ding im Spiegel betrachten kann. Hehe, so eingebildet bin ich gar nicht. Für meine mageren Sechzehn Jahre bin ich natürlich schon was Besonderes. Botox–Lächeln, Brustimplantat, Nasen–OP's, Fett absaugen, jaja ich hab schon alles machen lassen, ohne bringt mans in der heutigen Gesellschaft ja zu nichts mehr, ne? Chrrrm… und jetzt ernsthaft. Rote Haare, fetter Grinser, strahlend weiße Beißerchen, schlanke, irgendwie hagere Figur und das wars auch schon. Ach ja, da sind noch die unzähligen Narben, die vor allem meine Knie zieren, mein rechtes Schlüsselbein, die Außenseite meiner rechten Hand, meinen Hüftknochen und noch einige andere, kaum bemerkbare. Stammt eigentlich alles von Quidditch- und Fahrradunfällen und als ich mit einigen Muggel–Freunden in den Ferien unterwegs war. Ist schon ein paar Jahre her.

Ich grinse noch mal in den Spiegel und rede mir selber gut zu und alles passt und ich bin wieder die coolste Person der Welt und es ist scheißegal, dass ich nach Europa muss. Ja, so ist das.


	2. Adios Amigos

"Was macht denn Joe in der Pfanne?" frage ich mit erschrockener Miene. Ein lächerliches Ausweichmanöver, doch Mum dreht sich um und ich sprinte durch die Küchentür zur Treppe, wo ich meinen dämlichen Bruder Marc erst aus dem Weg stoßen muss, der sofort wehleidig aufjault.

"Musst du immer so gemein sein?" jammert er und ich verpasse ihm einen freundschaftlichen Schlag auf den Arm. "Immer locker bleiben Marc."

"Wenn dein Koffer in einer Stunde nicht gepackt ist, fahren wir ohne dich." Mum steht am Fuß der Treppe mit verschränkten Armen und kritischem Blick. Mann, wie ist die so schnell dahin gekommen?

"Uhhh das beunruhigt mich aber. Das heißt also ich hab das Haus den Rest der Ferien für mich?"

"Nein das heißt du bist den Rest der Ferien bei Grandpa und hilfst ihm jeden Abend sein Gebiss zu säubern oder was auch immer ihm für dich einfällt."

"Immer noch besser als sich jeden Tag dreimal umziehen zu müssen, damit man für den Vier–Uhr–Tee auch perfekt aussieht."

"Was?"

"Schön, dann eben nur einmal umziehen. Ich will nicht dorthin!" maule ich weiter.

"Geh jetzt deine Sachen packen oder Marc erledigt das für dich!"

"Warum schon wieder ich? Ich will nicht, das ist unfair!" jammert Marc und ich verpasse ihm einen Schlag auf seinen Hinterkopf. "Halt die Klappe. Ich will doch nicht, dass du beim Anblick eines BH's einen Herzkasper bekommst."

"Und zieh dir etwas Schönes an!" warnt Mum und ich hebe protestierend die Arme.

"_Siehst du?_ Schon beginnt es! Ich hab schon was an und werd mich sicher nicht umziehen."

"Deinen _Pyjama_?"

"Ja" erwidere ich frech und laufe weiter in mein Zimmer, wo bereits die offene Truhe für meine Sachen steht. Vergrößerter Innenraum, rotes Leder, Unterschrift von Dai Llewellyn, einem der coolsten Quidditchspieler überhaupt. Echt FETT. Hat früher mal Dad gehört, aber solche Sachen gehören ja vererbt. Angeblich hat er Dai mal bei einer Weltmeisterschaft geholfen, sich vor den Fanmassen zu retten oder so. Irgendwie halte ich diese Aussage für zweifelhaft.

Es ist nicht so, als ich hätte ich viel zusammenzupacken. Kleidung ist in zehn Minuten drin und der Rest kommt sowieso einfach oben drauf. Scherzartikel, Bücher (Kennilworthy Whisp), Besenpflegeset, Poster, Autogrammkarten, Sonstiges Zeugs. Ich will niemanden langweilen. Da das ja jetzt alles erledigt ist, schnappe ich mir ein Handtuch und verziehe mich ins Bad, wo ich mich bei höchster Lautstärke der Musik in einem lässigen Schaumbad einweiche und laut mitsinge. Eigentlich bin ich nicht so der Typ fürs Singen. Das einzige, was auch bei mir super gut klingt ist die Hymne der Montrose Magpies, aber die klingt ja sowieso immer gut, fast egal bei wem. Und ja, ich gebe es zu, die Europäer sind in Quidditch besser als Amerikaner.

Als Lyle beginnt an die Tür zu hämmern und laut rumzubrüllen, lasse ich das Wasser aus und wickle mich in ein Handtuch, bevor ich die Musik abstelle.

"Wasn los?" frage ich und öffne die Tür.

"Mach hinne. Wir gehen" mault Lyle und geht an mir vorbei ins Bad.

Was sind mir nicht für ne charmante, liebende Familie, ne?

Als Zeichen meiner Mühe und freundlichen Gesinnung kleide ich mich in mein liebstes Oberteil: Ein Shirt mit einer Karikatur des britischen Zaubereiministers (ja, auch wir aus Amerika kennen uns mit Politik aus). Normale Jeans und Schuhe + Weste falls die Leute in Britannien konservative Spinner sind.

"Was ist hier los?" Mum steht in der Tür und schaut durch mein Zimmer.

"Was soll n los sein? Ich hab aufgeräumt" erkläre ich stolz und sehe mich um. Bis auf alte Süßigkeiten, Socken und dem anderen Zeugs ist es hier drin bis auf das letzte Staubkorn unter meinem Bett blitzblank. Ach ja, und natürlich der riesigen Lacke mit Kürbissaft in der rechten Ecke, die ist da schon seit ein paar Wochen und irgendwie möchte ich die kleinen Viecher, die sich da gebildet haben, nicht von ihrer Entwicklung abhalten.

"Lee, willst du mich verarschen? Hol einen Lappen und Putzeimer und mach sofort alles sauber. Wenn du fertig bist kommst du zu dieser Adresse hier. Und wehe dir, nachher ist nicht alles sauber!"

"Aber warum machst du das nicht? DU darfst doch zaubern."

"Warum sollte ich deine Arbeit machen?"

"Aber es ist ja nicht _deine _Arbeit. Nur ein Schwenk mit dem Zauberstab. Jetzt komm schon" bettle ich. "Wo ist Dad? Der hilft mir vielleicht."

"Schon gegangen."

"Hm… Warum kann das nicht Marc machen, während ich ihn beaufsichtige? Er trägt doch so gerne die Schürze" grinse ich fies.

Mum verdreht die Augen und lässt meinen Koffer aus dem Zimmer mit sich schweben. "Bis später!"

"_Bis später" _äffe ich sie nach und trotte in die Küche runter, wo ich mir erst einmal eine Packung Chips öffne und in eine Schüssel schütte, um nicht so einen leeren Magen zu haben, während ich mir einen Film im Wohnzimmer reinziehe.

"_JOEY_" locke ich mein Haustier aus einer Ecke und setze ihn in meinem Zimmer aus. Er wird schon nicht an dem Zeug sterben. Ach ja, Joe ist übrigens mein Knuddelmuff. Ich hab auch eine Eule, genannt Joe. Ich weiß, einfallsreich.

Ich laufe nach draußen und die Hitze der Sonne schlägt mir ins Gesicht. Tja, das wird wohl das letzte Mal für eine lange Zeit sein. Der Reihe nach platze ich in die Häuser meiner Freunde und verabschiede mich, dann gehe ich zu dem getarnten Quidditchfeld ein Stück außerhalb der Stadt und ich verspreche allen Briefe zu schreiben und sie mir auch, obwohl wir wissen, dass keiner von uns jemals zur Feder greifen wird. Zuletzt statte ich meinen engsten Freunden Jeff und Suzanne einen Besuch ab, die in dem Haus neben uns wohnen.

Mit der Tür ins Haus fallend und die Treppe hoch stürmend, überrenne ich beinahe Margret, die mir mit einem Wäschekorb entgegenkommt. Sie und ihr Mann sind Muggel, aber Jeff und Suzanne Zauberer, und da ich mich bei ihnen sowieso immer wohler gefühlt habe als zu Hause, wissen sie über alles Bescheid.

"Lee!" keucht Margret erschrocken. "Solltest du nicht schon längst weg sein?"

"Ich gehe doch nicht ohne mich zu verabschieden" grinse ich.

"Gott behüte dich Mädchen, sollte ich herausfinden, dass du eine Stinkbombe loslässt!"

Ich lache nur und quetsche mich an ihr die schmale Treppe vorbei, dann renne ich ins Computerzimmer, wo meine Freunde sich gerade Dirty Harry 2 reinziehen. "Was istn mit euch los" frage ich. "Wollt ihr mich etwa _so_ verabschieden?"

"LEE!" ich werde von zwei Körpern angefallen und, wie es scheint, von allen Seiten gekniffen und durchgeschüttelt. "Wir dachten du bist schon weg!"

"Und habt euch Hoffnungen gemacht ihr müsst euch nicht verabschieden?" frage ich trocken, bevor ich Suzanne in ihre verletzliche Seite pieke und sie mit einem Quietschen zurückweicht. Ich und Jeff lachen und ich verpasse ihm einen freundschaftlichen Armschlag, bevor ich mich aufbruchsbereit in den Türrahmen lehne. "Wer weiß, vielleicht schreib ich euch wirklich mal nen Brief oder komm in den Weihnachtsferien her. Adios Amigos!" Wir salutieren voreinander und ich laufe entspannt zu meinem Haus zurück. Das viele verabschieden liegt mir nicht, ich bin mehr der Begrüßungsmensch.

Alles ist einigermaßen sauber und Joe schnurrt wohlig meiner rechten Zimmerecke vor sich hin. Sein nervöses Fiepen ignorierend wickle ich ihn in meinen Pullover, wo er schließlich wohlig schnurrt, dann schnappe ich mir noch meinen alten Besen, bevor ich Mums Wisch mit der Adresse aus meiner Hosentasche krame und mich mit einer Ladung Flohpulver nach Europa katapultiere.


	3. Tante Quasselstripp

Ich springe aus dem Kamin und pose, Hände in den Hüften und den Kopf gen Decke gerichtet, um meinem Empfangskomitee zu imponieren, denn der Raum in dem ich gelandet bin, ist voll von Menschen und die meisten schauen mich an. Alle da, um mich willkommen zu heißen…? Ich fühlte mich geschmeichelt, wenn es wirklich für mich wäre. Ich lasse meine Arme sinken und stolziere möglichst hochnäsig an den vielen alten Leuten vorbei, die mich blöde angaffen, anstatt mir zu meinem coolen Auftritt zu gratulieren. Als plötzlich etwas an meinem Ärmel zieht, was ich als überaus fetten Hauself identifiziere, bleibe ich stehen.

"Miss Lee" brummt es in tiefer Sopranstimme und das ist so ulkig, dass ich laut auflachen muss.

"Ja, nur weiter."

"Folgt sie mir, Mrs sagte soll ihr das Zimmer zeigen."

"Welches Zimmer? Etwa DAS Zimmer?" Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon er redet und er anscheinend auch nicht, denn ich bekomme nur einen fragenden Blick zugeworfen, dann watschelt er von dannen und ich hinten nach.

Wir durchqueren den nicht allzu großen Raum und in der Nähe sehe ich Dad bei einer Gruppe anderer alter Menschen stehen, also muss ich wohl richtig sein. Wir kommen in ein Treppenhaus und ein Stockwerk höher und einige Gänge weiter, dann sind wir endlich da und DAS Zimmer ist anscheinend MEIN Zimmer, denn mein Koffer steht da und außerdem ist da das Schild mit meinem Namen auf der Tür drauf.

Drinnen ist alles cool. Großer Schrank, Himmelbett, nagut der rosafarbene Bettbezug trifft nicht ganz meinen Geschmack, Schreibtisch, großes Fenster und von dem roten, flauschigen Teppichboden werde ich nicht so schnell runtergehen. Ich stoße das Fenster auf und der Lärm von zig brüllenden Kindern schlägt mir entgegen. Da steigt eine Party ohne mich? Na wartet… Eine Minute später hab ich den Weg in den Garten erspäht, war ja nicht wirklich schwer, genausowenig wie dort hin zu kommen, würde man nicht rücklings von einer alten Sumpfzehe mit Mundgeruch angefallen werden, die einen vor eine Kamera zerrt und dabei ununterbrochen unverständliches Zeug brabelt.

"Kennen wir uns?" frage ich die Stirn runzelnd und besehe sie genauer. Nagut, soo alt ist sie nun auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich in den frühen Vierzigern, blondierte Haare, Pelzjacke und blumiges Parfum.

"Aber natürlich! Ich bin Kate, Lee, sag einfach Tante Kate! Jenna hat mir ja schon so viel von dir erzählt" quasselt sie ohne einen zweiten Atemzug runter und sieht mich erwartungsvoll an. Was soll ich denn noch sagen, die redet doch so gerne!

Jaja zu dieser seltsamen Kate passt Jenna, meine Mum übrigens, wirklich sehr gut. Wahrscheinlich dauernd am Quasseln mit Leuten, die sie nicht kennt und redet ohne etwas auszusagen.

"Na dann… Tante Kate. Wie gehts wie stehts?"

"Ganz reizend zu fragen meine Liebe. Ganz ausgezeichnet. Du weißt ja, der Vierziger ist für jede Frau ein ganz besonderes Ereignis."

Nein, weiß ich nicht. Wie auch, ich bin nicht mal halb so alt… "Natürlich. Alles Gute" lächle ich.

Sie kneift mich in die Wange und grinst blöde, als ich zurückweiche. "Wie erwachsen du aussiehst… Ganz anders als auf den Fotos"

Jaja. Die FOTOS. Auf welchen ich jedes Mal versuche so blöd dreinzuschauen wie nur möglich. Zunge raus, schielen, Grimassen schneiden und in der Nase bohren. Yeah! Hätt ich gewusst, dass die Bilder trotzdem hergezeigt werden… Naja vielleicht hätt ich nicht ganz so blöd dreingeschaut.

"Ja, ich bin nicht sehr fotogen" rede ich mich heraus.

"Gut Schatz, frag einfach Flick wenn du etwas brauchst, einfach Flick fragen Liebes."

Vielleicht hängt sie irgendwie in einer Schleife, dass sie dauernd alles wiederholt. "Wer ist Flick?"

"Flick, Schatz! Der Hauself, Flick!"

"Achsoo" Dann ist das also meine Tante hundertsten Grades. Alles klar. "Und muss ich jetzt schon babysitten oder habt ihr für jetzt jemanden engagiert?" frage ich griesgrämig und Kate beginnt beängstigend hoch zu lachen.

"Ach, Jenna hatte mir ja schon erzählt, wie witzig du sein kannst, aber das war ja wirklich ganz ausgezeichnet! Warte nur, bis ich das Charles erzähle. Ganz köstlich."

Ich grinse und nicke bekräftigend. Natürlich habe ich keine Ahnung wovon sie redet. "Gut Tante Karen, ich geh mich mal umsehen, alle begrüßen" und einen auf brave Tochter machen. Siicher doch.

"Hab viel Spaß Schatz! Ich denke unser geliebter Jamsie ist gerade draußen, du wirst ihn sicher gleich erkennen."

"Jamie würde ich doch immer erkennen!"

"Kate!" kreischt auch schon eine andere Frau dazwischen und ich mache mal schnell die Fliege um einer weiteren Wangenkneifattacke zu entgehen.

Ich schlendere auf die Terrasse um mir erst mal einen Überblick zu verschaffen, was denn abgeht und entdecke sofort meine Brüder. Marc hockt bei irgendeiner blonden Tunte mit Sturmfrisur bei einem Schachbrett und Lyle tollt mit einigen anderen Kleinkindern am Rasen herum, ein gewisses Fangzähniges Frisbee in der Hand… Jetzt ist er dran!

Wie das Monster ausm Bilderbuch stürze ich mich auf Lyle und nehm ihn in den Schwitzkasten.

„Lass mich raten. Aus Langeweile hast du begonnen im meinem Koffer rumzuwühlen und dann etwas entdeckt, was zu teuer für dich Knirps ist und dann, weil es ja so lustig ist, einfach genommen. Ich schwör dir, Zwerg, wenn das heute Abend nicht wieder an seinem Platz ist, tret ich dir dermaßen in den Arsch, dass du bis Schulanfang auf keinen Besen mehr sitzen kannst."

„LASS LOS du Verrückte" jault Lyle, befreit sich aus meinem Griff und wirft mich um. „AUF SIE!"

„WAGT ES JA NICHT!" schreie ich und schon liegen fünf Halbwüchsige auf mir, kreischend, lachend. „IHR SEID DOCH SCHON VIEL ZU ALT FÜR SO N SCHEIß!" Doch auch ich lache und kitzle den Erstbesten so stark durch, bis ein Chaos entsteht und ich mich frei machen kann.

„Wir sehen uns, Lyle Lee!" rufe ich warnend und rette mich auf die Terrasse. Ich überlege, ob ich nicht lieber doch mit den Kindern spielen soll, doch ich hab so ne Ahnung, dass Lyle mir das irgendwie übel nehmen würde.

„Na, schon fertig mit Spielen?" fragt eine Brünette mit fiesem Grinsen, die bei einer Gruppe von Mädchen in meinem Alter steht.

„Ja. Kann ihm doch nicht seine neu gewonnen Freunde unter der Nase wegschnappen, außerdem ist mein Bedarf an nervigen Kindern gerade eh gedeckt" erwidere ich und werfe einen Blick auf ihre Gruppe. Die Message kommt ganz anscheinend an, denn alle werfen mir bösartige Blicke zu.

„Du bist bloß eifersüchtig" giftet eine Blonde, die in ein enges, rosarotes Cocktailkleid gequetscht ist.

„Na klar Blondie" meine ich sarkastisch und wackle mit den Augenbrauen. "Warte… Eifersüchtig auf was noch mal? Ach ja. Einen Intelligenzquotienten, der selbst unter dem kanadischen Standard liegt, billig blondierte Haare und hässliche Kleider, mit denen man versucht Übergewicht zu vertuschen."

Juhu, ich hab mein Mindestpensum an Beleidigung für dumme Tussen dieser Woche erreicht!

„Die ist ja so blöd. Ich gehe." Sich dramatisch die Haare über die Schultern werfend, stolziert sie ins Haus.

„Pass auf, ich glaube dir fallen Haare aus!" rufe ich hinterher und sehe die anderen gespannt an, doch die haben sich bereits weggedreht und lästern ordentlich über mich ab. Oh nein, ich glaube sie mögen mich nicht. Was soll ich bloß machen?

Gerade will ich mich umdrehen und drinnen nachschauen, ob es schon was zu essen gibt, als Lyle plötzlich antanzt und mich mit seinen neuen Freunden umringt.

"Was ist schon wieder? Glaub ja nicht, dass ich für euch einstehe, wenn ihr etwas mit dem Frisbee kaputt gemacht habt" rate ich misstrauisch.

Lyle verdreht die Augen. "Also… Es scheint, dass unser geliebter Cousin einen gewissen Ruf als Streichespieler hat und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht Interesse an einem Wettbewerb hättest?"

"Was für ein Wettbewerb?"

"Wer am Ende des Tages die größere Nummer steigen lässt, hat gewonnen."

"Was sagt…" Verdammt, wie heißt er noch gleich? Irgendein Mädchenname… Ach ja! "Was sagt Jamie dazu?"

"Wer ist… Warte mal. Ich dachte er heißt… Egal. Wir wollten ihn gleich fragen. Also. Cool, dass du mitmachst."

"Warte mal! Ich mach nicht mit. Wenn ich es mir schon am ersten Tag mit den Potters versaue, hab ich den Rest der Ferien Stress. Ne danke."

Normalerweise bin ich nicht so fad, wirklich. Aber ich will auch nicht wirklich Stress.

"Boah ist ja voll lahm. Deine Schwester ist total langweilig" mault so n kleiner Spast.

„Klappe halten. Nimm lieber was Süßes" grinse ich zuckersüß und greife in eine Hosentasche nach Stinkkügelchen. Zuckerl von der Tante Lee… Hehe, das hört sich ja an als wäre ich eine pädophile Verschlepperin.

„Aber das sind doch-" Ich boxe Lyle 'unauffällig' in den Magen, bevor er weiterredet.

„Greif zu, aber nimm nicht zu viel."

Nach ein wenig Zögern steckt der Junge seine Hand in die Tüte und wirft sich ein paar Kugeln ein. Ich grinse boshaft, nachdem er geschluckt hat und schiebe ich ihn auf Abstand.

„Ich bin also langweilig?" Da der Zwerg jetzt schon fürchterlich stinkt, halten sich die anderen zurück.

„Du riechst wie ein Troll. Putz dir mal die Zähne" informiere ich den Knirps mit tellergroßen Augen, dem ich es so grandios zurückgezahlt habe. Mich langweilig nennen! Also wirklich. Zufrieden beobachte ich, wie er ins Haus rennt.

Lyle lacht in sich rein und verpasst mir einen Schulterschlag. „Ich dacht schon unser Ruf geht dahin."

„Du meinst wohl _mein _Ruf. Von einem '_dein Ruf' _hab ich noch nichts gehört" lächle ich fies und Lyle folgt angesäuert seinen Spielkameraden ins Haus.


	4. Krone, Wurmschwanz, Tatze… Scheiße WAS?

Ich glaube, es gibt essen. Schneller als ein geölter Blitz laufe ich ins Haus und dränge mich durch die Menge ins Esszimmer um einen Sessel neben dem Brotkorb zu bekommen, nur um festzustellen, dass es eine Sitzordnung gibt und ich mich erst auf die Suche nach meinem Platz machen muss. Ob ich wohl unauffällig die Karten vertauschen kann…?

Aber irgendwie finde ich meine Karte nicht und schlendere zu Karen, oder wie sie auch heißen mag, um das richtig zu stellen. Unterwegs hält mich jemand am Ärmel fest, es ist Mum, wer sonst?

"Ich bin nicht Schuld" behaupte ich mal. Ich bin ja auch nicht Schuld an einigen Dingen.

"Gabs da nicht eben Probleme mit einem Jungen? Er hat laut herumgeschrieen."

"Als ob das was Neues bei kleinen Kindern ist."

"Eigentlich egal. Wenn du deinen Platz suchst, wirst du hier nichts finden. Ihr esst im Wohnzimmer."

"Und wer bitte schön '_ihr_'?"

"Kinder, Kindeskinder, Jugendliche."

"Das ist aber nett" strahle ich von neuem auf und durchquere glücklich den Raum zu den anderen Kindern. Inzwischen ist ein großer Tisch mit Sesseln drum rum verteilt aufgetaucht und irgendwie sagt es glaub ich schon was über mich aus, dass zu beiden Seiten von mir frei ist und sich der Rest auf die anderen drei Seiten verteilt hat. Naja. Kann ich leben mit. Es scheint so, als wären schon alle da. Nicht, dass ich das hätte sagen können, ich kenn ja kaum welche. Meine zwei Ekelbatzen, ihre Spielkameraden, die Tussen und der Rest. Ruck zuck schweben einige Teller zur Tür herein und landen vor unseren Nasen. Ich glaube das ist die erste der fünf Vorspeisen, denn es sind kaum mehr als ein paar Teile Gemüse drauf, mit einer weißen Soße verziert.

Nach zwei Mal Mund aufmachen beobachte ich amüsiert das Geschehen am anderen Ende des Tisches, wo der Zwerg mit Mundgeruch neben Miss Blondiert sitzt, die einen Panikanfall bekommt, weil sie, oh Wunder, nach Ewigkeiten durch ihre Parfumschichten den Geruch von Stinkbombe wittert, daraufhin ein Stück wegrückt, ihren anderen Sitznachbarn nervös macht, der aufsteht und zu mir kommt.

Schmächtige Figur, gekämmte Haare, Anzug, Krawatte. Was will der Typ denn bitte bei _mir_? 'Bitte eine Portion blöd Anmachen und als Nachspeise einen Arschtritt zurück auf die Tischseite der Vollspasten'?

"Ist der Platz frei?"

"Ja und meiner auch wenn du dich hinsetzt."

Blöd glotzt er mich an und setzt dich dann doch zu mir. "Hast wohl kein Essen bekommen" sagt er und glubscht meinen Teller an.

"Doch, aber hier gibts ja nur halbe Portionen" meine ich mit einem Blick der seine gesamte Figur einschließt.

"Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass sie total doof ist" zwitschert die Blonde laut ein paar Jungs in unserem Alter an.

"Immer noch eingeschnappt, _Blondie_?" grinse ich sie an. "Ach ja, an deiner Stelle würde ich die restlichen Gänge auslassen, wir wollen ja nicht, dass dein Kleid platzt."

"Wenigstens renn ich nicht in den Sachen meines Vaters rum."

Die meisten lachen. Oh MAANNN das wars jetzt total. "Wär aber mal was in deiner Größe." Okay, jetzt lachen alle.

Wir werden unterbrochen, als die nächsten Teller mit n paar Staubkörnern drauf zur Tür reinschweben. "Heda, kommt dann auch mal ne richtige Portion?" maule ich den Hauself an, der mich gekonnt ignoriert. Also, ich für meinen Teil denke, an sowas ist das Geld total unnötig verschwendet. Hört schlecht, gibt keine Antworten, mürrisch…

"Also ich geh jetzt was Richtiges essen" erkläre ich und hüpfe auf um mir etwas Geld aus meinem Koffer zu holen.

"He Lee nimm mir n paar Sachen mit!" ruft mir Lyle hinterher und ich zeige ihm den Vogel.

Das Zimmer ist leicht gefunden, ebenso der Weg ins Erdgeschoß, aber ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung wo's rausgeht, also öffne ich auf gut Glück jede Tür. Also was man da alles findet… Jede Menge Putzzeug, unnötigen Krempel und ein altes Bett. Naja, also so der Hammer ists nicht. Die nächste Tür führt in einen kleinen Vorgarten mit schmuckem Gartentor im mannshohen Zaun und schnell mache ich mich vom Acker, bevor Lyle auf die Idee kommt, mir nach zu rennen. Kaum ist das Tor wieder zu, heult jemand plötzlich ganz laut neben mir auf und ich mache einen Satz in die Luft und dreh mich um. Neben mir steht ein grinsender Typ mit dunkelbraunen oder schwarzen Haaren, Jeans, Sweatshirt, Sportschuhen und trotz Brille echt gut aussehend.

"Boah spinnst du?" blaffe ich und muss sogleich lachen, als ich das jaulende Jojo sehe, der Ursprung dieses Geräusches. "Wow, so n Teil hab ich schon seit gut zehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen" überlege ich laut.

"Dabei ists auch heute noch genauso witzig wie damals."

"Hast Recht." Ich schlage in seine Hand ein, als er sie hinhält. "Lee."

"James" erwidert er. "Ich hoffe doch du hast nichts dagegen, wenn wir mitkommen?"

"Kommt drauf an wer _wir _ist."

"Krone!" ruft jemand von der Tür aus und ich luge durch den Zaun, um was zu erkennen.

"Welche Krone?" frage ich nach hinten.

"Nur ein Spitzname. Kommt schon Tatze, Wurmschwanz!" brüllt James über den Zaun.

"Tatze, Wurmschwanz? Wie kommt ihr denn auf so nen Blödsinn?" Ich drehe mich um und James grinst mich verschlagen an. "Ohh ich weiß schon es ist ein…"

"Geheimnis!" heult mir jemand von hinten ins Ohr und ich mache einen weiteren Satz in die Luft. Der Typ unterscheidet sich vom Auftreten nicht groß von James. Derselbe Kleiderstil, dunkle Haare, ziemlich groß, ziemlich heiß, allerdings keine Brille.

"Jaja, sicher doch. Spätestens in einer Stunde weiß ichs" grinse ich süffisant.

"Und wenn nicht?"

"Was schlägst du denn vor?"

"Der Verlierer zahlt das Essen?"

"Na wenn ich mir ansehe was für Portionen ihr hier zu euch nehmt, könnt eh nur ihr verlieren. Na schön." Ich schlage in seine Hand ein.

"Ich bin übrigens Sirius."

"Lee. Gehen wir langsam, ich hab echt Hunger."

"Warte kurz, wo ist schon wieder Wurmschwanz? PETER!" brüllt Sirius. Ein Junge stolpert durch das Gartentor auf den Bürgersteg und ich halte ihn am Kragen fest, bevor er mit dem Gesicht im Dreck landet.

"Na, ganz schön stürmisch. Also, sind wir vollzählig? In welcher Richtung gibts das Essen?"

"Da lang!" James geht voran und wir hintendrein.

"Ich hab meinen Schuh nicht gleich gefunden" murmelt Peter und Sirius verpasst ihm einen gutmütigen Ellbogenstoß.

"Also du bist Peter." Blondbraune Haare, rundliche Gestalt, Strickpullover, schwarze Hose und ziemlich verständnisloser Blick. Naja, sieht ziemlich unbeholfen aus, aber James und Sirius sind mir schon mal sympathisch, also wird Peter wohl cool sein. "Lee" stelle ich mich vor. "Ihr kennt nicht zufällig einen Jamie?"

"Du meinst doch nicht mich" fragt James zweifelnd.

"Hm. Kann schon sein. Karen hat so komisch 'Jaaiimie' gesagt."

"Wer ist Karen?" fragt Sirius verständnislos.

"Jamies Mutter."

"Hört sich irgendwie nach deiner Mutter an" meint Sirius zu James. "Heißt sie vielleicht Kate und hat so seltsam 'Jaammsiee' sagt, mit einer ganz hohen Stimme?"

"Ja. Ja, genau so war es."

"Ich sag ihr doch immer sie soll es lassen" James schüttelt seinen Kopf und verdreht die Augen.

"Jaaammsiiee!" rufe ich mit hoher lauter Stimme und Sirius lacht mit mir, während James versucht nicht zu breit zu grinsen.

"Was ist überhaupt mit mir?"

"Also du wohnst in dem Haus da?" frage ich noch mal.

"Jep."

"Ich auch" wirft Sirius ein.

"Tooll. Ich auch" gebe ich meinen Senf dazu und klebe zwei Sekunden später in James' Rücken, weil er plötzlich stehen geblieben ist. Ich kichere drauf los, auch James beginnt nach ein paar Sekunden zu lachen.

"Du? DU bist die Cousine aus Amerika?"

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. "Wenn du nicht mehr meiner Sorte kennst bin ich wohl DIE Cousine aus Amerika, ja."

"Wartet mal!" Sirius gafft mich an. "DU wohnst ab jetzt auch hier?"

"Hab ich ja gerade gesagt. Passt dir das etwa nicht in den Kram, oder was?"

"Nicht doch. Das ist… Krass."

"Jeah…voll" stimme ich zu und nicke echt nachdenklich, in das alle einstimmen, bevor wir weitergehen. Irgendwie hatte ich mir das anders vorgestellt. So wies bisher aussieht wird dieser Aufenthalt ganz und gar nicht Folter, sondern reinstes Vergnügen.


	5. Die grüne Fee

Ich langweile euch nicht mit Details zu dem essen, oder? Nagut, ich langweile euch ein bisschen. Nachdem wir das mit der ganzen Verwandtschaft klargestellt haben, sind wir relativ schnell in einem heiteren Gasthaus gelandet, wo Sirius und James so ziemlich jeden zu kennen scheinen. Die Kellnerinnen (ja, alle 4 weiblich), den Schankwirt, seine Frau, seine Kinder, die Besoffenen an der Bar, die Proleten, die Fetten und alle anderen.

"Na, ihr kommt ja ganz schön rum" werfe ich in die Runde, als wir es uns an einem kleinem Tisch gemütlich gemacht haben, da alle fetten Sitzecken klarerweise schon besetzt sind.

"Ist ja nicht so, als wär unser Kaff besonders groß."

"Kenn ich. Hab in meinem alten Dorf auch jeden gekannt."

"Kommst du gar nicht aus New York oder LA oder so?" fragt Sirius erstaunt und ich verdrehe die Augen.

"Nur weil ich Amerikaner bin? Ja klar, wir haben nur zwei Städte weißte." Ich ernte verwirrte Blicke. "Ihr habt ja auch mehr als London" schließe ich das ab und schon kommt die Kellnerin. "Ich hätt gern das und das, oh das klingt auch gut. Und das." Ich deute auf die Sachen und brav notiert sie alles. Während der Bestellung liebäugelt sie mit Sirius, der sie ununterbrochen mit seinem verschmitzten Grinsen bezirzt.

Als sie unsere Getränke bringt, stößt eine der anderen Kellnerinnen ganz "unabsichtlich" gegen sie und der gesamte Inhalt der Butterbiergläser ergießt sich auf Sirius und mich.

"Musstest du vorher auch mit der anbändeln?" maule ich und sehe der hysterischen Kellnerin nach, die einige Servietten für uns holt. "Hättest warten können bis dir keine alte Flamme zusieht."

"Und wie kommst du jetzt schon wieder drauf, dass das wegen mir war?" giftet Sirius.

"Naja, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie so beleidigt ist, weil _ich _nicht mit ihr geflirtet hab" meine ich trocken und schon kommt die Kellnerin mit Tüchern zurück, wirft mir eines hin und beginnt vorsichtig Sirius' Hose abzutupfen. Hehe, die Briten, die gehen aber ganz schön schnell an die Wäsche, muss ich schon sagen. Ich wische auf dem Stoff herum, doch das meiste ist inzwischen eingesickert, also knalle ich den Fetzen auf den Tisch, sodass das Mädel aufhüpft und unter meinem ironischen Blick zurück in die Küche rennt.

"Heda, die hast ja ganz schön nervös gemacht" lenke ich Sirius' Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf das Geschehen _über_ der Tischplatte. "Also erzählt mal n bisschen was. Ihr geht auch nach Hogwarts?"

"Jep, alle vier Gryffindors und die coolsten Schüler der Schule" prahlt James.

"Wow, Mathe scheinst du wohl nicht zu belegen, was?" Ich deute auf die drei und zähle mit einer Hand mit. "Außer ich bin auch eine von diesen Greifentoren."

"Ne, das weißt du ja alles gar nicht." Im Schnelldurchlauf erklärt mir James die Häuser. Also in Gryffindor (nicht Greifentor) sind alle coolen, also ist schon mal klar dass ich da hinkommen werde und wenn nicht, wird eben das andere Haus das der Coolen. Die Ravenclaws sind alle Streber mit ein paar heißen Tussen (okay…), also alle superclever und um in den gemeinsamen Schlafraum von diesen Leuten zu kommen, muss man ein Rätsel lösen… okay! Da komm ich sicher nicht hin, außer die lassen Schüler gern mal am Flur vor der Tür schlafen.

Die aus dem Puffhaus sind ziemliche Flaschen, aber auch da gibts ein paar heiße Tussen, was mich nicht wirklich interessiert, außerdem sind da allesamt so treu (und sowas hat Puff im Namen?) und hilfsbereit und blablabla. Ich meine, ich bin ja nicht untreu, okay. Dabei rede ich von Freundschaften. Aber jetzt mal ehrlich, was den ganzen Liebesschwachsinn angeht. Wie halten es alle Leute in langfristigen Beziehungen aus. Ich meine, das geht doch nicht, da muss man ja nach ein paar Wochen mal fremdgehen, um nicht total zu explodieren.

Keine Ahnung wie das letzte Haus heißt, James hat nur die ganze Zeit alle als falsche Schlangen und hinterhältige Speichellecker von Voldemort genannt und den kennen wir ja alle, also komme ich da sicher nicht hin. Ich meine, ihr Muggel tut mir ja alle ganz schön Leid und ihr seid ziemlich beschränkt, weil ihr nicht zaubern könnt und so, aber deswegen muss man euch ja nicht gleich alle tot hexen. Ich meine, ihr seid nicht so schlimm. Ihr habt doch bloß den halben Regenwald abgeholzt und dank euch können wir bald die ganze Zeit in Badesachen rumrennen, weil es so heiß ist.

Außerdem erzählt mir James von den Rumtreibern. Das sind James, Sirius, Peter und ein gewisser Remus, der aufgrund einer Krankheit nicht kommen konnte.

"Was hat er denn" frage ich zweifelnd. "Bei uns kann man eigentlich jede Krankheit innerhalb weniger Stunden kurieren."

Sirius betrachtet inzwischen interessiert das Hinterteil einer Kellnerin, Peter fummelt an seinem Kragen rum und James tut nicht mal so, als wäre er anderweitig beschäftigt, sondern lächelt mich einfach belämmert an. "O-kay" sage ich und hebe die Arme. "Wie auch immer. Und was hat es mit den Spitznamen auf sich?" Keiner hält in seinem "Tun" inne und ich fuchtle mit meiner Hand vor ihren Gesichtern. "Hallo-oo noch zuhause?"

Die Rettung kommt, doch kein Supermanoutfit, das setzt Minuspunkte für die Lady mit kurzem Rock und rosa Leibchen.

"Hii James" säuselt sie. "Lang nicht mehr gesehen, gehst du mir etwa aus dem Weg?" Sie klimpert mit ihren zugekleisterten Wimpern und ich wende mich entsetzt James zu. Nicht sein Ernst oder. "Ja, der würde ich auch aus dem Weg gehen" murmle ich leise zu Sirius, der heftig zu husten beginnt und hinter vorgehaltener Hand sein breites Grinsen verbirgt, als die Tusse uns einen bitterbösen Blick zuwirft.

Ich bin froh, James' Miene schaut etwa so aus wie ich meine ahne und er rückt nervös auf seinem Sessel herum.

"Barbara, ich dachte deine Familie macht eine Kreuzfahrt" sagt James und sie lacht schrill auf.

"Nicht doch. Das ist ja sowas von _Muggelhaft_." Allgemeines Augenverdrehen.

"Das ist übrigens Lee, sie wohnt jetzt bei uns."

Ich fühle mich von Blicken erdolcht, als sie sich pikiert zu mir dreht und einen Blick über meine "berauschende" Erscheinung gleiten lässt.

Ich muss mich schwer zusammennehmen, um nicht laut "Was geht" zu brüllen, um sie ein paar Meter auf Abstand zu schrecken. Doch anscheinend ist mein herausfordernder Gesichtsausdruck genug, um sie zu vertreiben.

"Bye" flötet sie und macht sich mit schwingenden Hüften vom Acker.

"Mann, die kann froh sein, dass ich noch nicht viel gegessen hab, sonst würd ich sie jetzt quer durch den Raum vollkotzen" gebe ich meinen Beitrag dazu ab.

"Das war ja auch nicht für dich" grinst Sirius und schaut ihr hinterher. War ja klar, dass er glotzt, er es ist ein Mann.

Endlich kommt unser Essen und gierig und ohne jede Scham schlinge ich die Hühnerkeulen, Kartoffeln, Nudeln und Beilagen, die noch dazugehören in Windeseile runter. Als ich aufsehe, mustert mich James beunruhigt und ich rülpse laut, klopfe und lehne mich zurück. "Schon fertig?" frage ich meinen Cousin und er schüttelt nur den Kopf und kaut weiter auf seinem Brot rum. Auch Sirius rülpst laut und ich klopfe zeitgleich mit James auf den Tisch und Peter verpennt das total und Sirius verpasst ihm einen Schlag gegen den Arm.

"Selber Schuld" grinst er seinen Freund an, der beleidigt eine Schnute zieht.

"Also das ist unheimlich" sagt James.

"Was?" fragen Sirius, Peter und ich unisono.

"Wie ihr drei euer Essen runterschlingt. Als wäre es die letzte Mahlzeit."

"Keine Ahnung was er meint" meine ich mit einem Schulterzucken und Sirius stimmt mir zu. Peter wäre auch schon längst fertig, aber der hat sich noch mehr bestellt und das kann man natürlich nicht so schnell schaffen. "Wie wärs mit einem Verdauungsschlückchen?" Alle nicken zustimmend.

"Aber hier schenken sie uns nichts aus" meint James. "Wir könnten zuhause was nehmen."

"Heda, du!" rufe ich eine Kellnerin. "Vier mal Feuerwhiskey für uns."

"Guter Versuch" lacht sie nur.

"Ich habs dir ja gesagt" behauptet James.

"Dann gehts wohl wieder zurück" seufze ich. "Es ist aber dann nicht meine Schuld, wenn Lyle auch unbedingt was will."

"Wer ist Lyle?" fragt Sirius und winkt einer Kellnerin für die Rechnung.

Ich krame ein paar Münzen heraus und bezahle, bevor ich auch aufstehe. "Mein jüngster Bruder. Dann gibts da noch Marc. Aber die beiden reisen heute eh wieder ab, also egal."

Wir verlassen die "Spelunke" und machen uns langsam auf den Rückweg.

"Boah ich bin voll" meint Peter.

"Wie wärs, wer am schnellsten beim Haus ist?" fordere ich die Rumtreiber auf und schon sausen wir die Straße entlang und Sirius und ich kommen relativ zeitgleich an, James wartet schon schnaufend auf uns und Peter trabt mühsam auf uns zu.

"Wow, hast ganz schön Kondition" meine ich zu James, der geschmeichelt grinst.

"Das liegt an dem ganzen Quidditchtraining. Du warst auch nicht grade schlecht."

"Danke. Welche Position bist du?"

"Jäger. Spielst du etwa auch?"

"Klar" grinse ich. "Ich bin super als Treiber oder Jäger."

"Das werden wir ja morgen sehen." James grinst zurück und endlich kommt Peter, der aussieht, als würde er jeden Moment ersticken oder zusammenbrechen. Der Arme scheint etwas hinter seinen Freunden nachzuhinken.

Wir schleichen zurück ins Haus, was wir uns hätten sparen können, weil alle Eltern noch im Esszimmer sind und das ja die einzigen sind, die etwas gegen nächtliche Ausflüge haben könnten.

Meine netten Freundinnen halten wutschäumend auf unsere kleine Truppe zu. "Bei Merlins Unterhosen, verschont uns!" flehe ich sarkastisch angesichts der hervorquellenden Fleischberge von Blondie, na gut so schlimm ists nicht, aber bitte, muss sie wirklich so n Kleid tragen?

"Sirius, James" ignoriert sie nett Peter und mich, "warum gebt ihr euch mit der da ab? Wo wart ihr?"

"Bitte Mutter, verzeih uns" lache ich.

"Komm schon, beruhig dich" beschwichtigt James sie.

"Wollt ihr mit nach draußen kommen? Ginger hat eine Flasche Holunderblütenwein mit und wir wollten mit euch anstoßen."

"Gerne doch" grinse ich.

"Niemand hat mit dir geredet, du dumme Kuh."

"Also wenn ich schon dumm bin, was bist dann du?" Sirius lacht laut auf und James bebt am ganzen Körper, um sich nicht auch total unbeliebt zu machen.

"Was ist mit dir Peter? Für dich hätten wir auch noch Platz." Dieser erbleicht, als er von einer anderen Handlangerin an der Hand genommen und in den Garten geführt wird. Weichei! "Also, kommt ihr?" fragt Blondie meine Mitbewohner.

"Sorry. Wir haben schon was vor."

Blondie erbleicht, als wir uns einfach umdrehen und sie stehen lassen, weil wir unser Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten können.

"Boah eiskalt abserviert" grinse ich. "Armer Peter. Ist jetzt ganz ohne Unterstützung diesen Ungeheuern ausgesetzt."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er was dagegen hat. Also los, kommt schon." James eilt voraus und wir hinterdrein. Wir landen im Keller in einem feinen Arbeitsraum. Dunkle Möbel, hohe Bücherregale, viieele Weinflaschen. "Nagut. Such dir was aus." James deutet auf die Regale und ich beginne herumzusuchen. Eigentlich alles Met und so, aber ich will das, was in keinem richtigen Haushalt fehlt. Also ziehe ich einige fette Schmöker heraus, was zur allgemeinen Verwirrung von James und Sirius führt. "Was machst du? Glaubst du wirklich, das da was dahinter versteckt ist?"

Triumphierend werfe ich ihm die durchsichtige Flasche mit dickflüssigem, smaragdgrünem Inhalt zu, die ich in einem Buch über Muggel finde.

"Was ist das" fragt Sirius neugierig, öffnet die Flasche und macht Anstalten einen Schluck zu nehmen.

"Boah, spinnst du jetzt total?" brülle ich und reiße ihm die Flasche aus den Händen. Er starrt mich geschockt an. "Willst du sterben, oder was? James, hat dein Vater zufällig Gläser hier drin und seltsames Besteck?" Ich bin jetzt ziemlich ausgetickt, aber ich meine, ist der Typ lebensmüde?

James kramt im Schreibtisch rum und befördert drei Gläser und kunstvolle Löffel zutage. Erwartungsvoll schaut er mich an, während Sirius beleidigt ist. "Und jetzt?"

"Warte kurz… ah da sind sie." Ich lege einige Zuckerstücke auf die Tischplatte.

"Was ist das?" fragt Sirius misstrauisch.

"Ein kleines Geschenk der grünen Fee" grinse ich und schnüffle an einer Karaffe und wie erwartet ist Wasser drin. "Ihr werdet feststellen, dass sie einem wirklich auf ganz außergewöhnliche Weise die Welt zeigen wird. Sie ist eine ganz ausgezeichnete Freundin." Ich fülle die Gläser halb voll und lege die Löffel auf sie und schließlich jeweils ein Stück Würfelzucker, bevor ich die grüne Flüssigkeit darüber laufen lasse, die den Zucker auflöst und durch den Löffel ins Wasser tropft. Das Gemisch wird milchig grün und grinsend räume ich auf, bevor ich James und Sirius die Gläser reiche. Beide haben tellergroße Augen und sperrangelweit den Mund offen.

"Absinth, oder die grüne Fee" kläre ich die beiden auf und hebe grinsend das Glas. "Auf uns!"

"Auf uns!" ruft Sirius, wir stoßen an und trinken.


	6. Ein Rätsel weniger

"Na dann!" ruft Sirius, wir stoßen an und trinken. Es brennt ein wenig, hat jedoch einen angenehmen Nachgeschmack und die Mischung ist mir ganz gut gelungen.

"Woher weißt du das alles? Wo es war, wie man das macht?" fragt James.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. "In einigen Schulen gabs ein paar echt coole Leute, die haben mir immer wieder solche Sachen gezeigt. Die grüne Fee ist eine meiner Lieblinge."

Wir genießen unsere Drinks, wischen die letzten Reste mit einem Taschentuch aus den Gläsern und stellen alles an seinen Platz zurück und gehen ins Wohnzimmer.

"Ich fühle mich unglaublich" grinst Sirius und macht der Sonne Konkurrenz. Ich kann nicht aufhören zu strahlen und James nimmt mich an den Händen und wirbelt mich herum. Ich schwebe.

Die Menschen um mich herum verwandeln sich in wunderschöne Farbbänder, die mich mit ihren lieblichen Stimmen in eine behagliche Wolke hüllen, in eine Blase. Ich fühle mich selber wie eine Blase, eine perfekte Frucht, die jeden Moment platzen könnte.

"Gehen wir raus!" ruft Sirius und wir schweben nacheinander auf die Straße.

Das zuerst matte Laternenlicht wirft nun bunte Lichter auf die asphaltierte Straße und vergnügt tanze ich mit ausgestreckten Armen darin, bis mir ganz schwindelig ist und ich den anderen hinterher renne. Ich renne ganz schnell, ich bin nur mehr ein Lichtschemen, der sich vorwärts bewegt. Ich renne einfach weiter, nur um zu sehen, wie lange ich rennen kann. Plötzlich bemerke ich einen schwarzen Hund, der neben mir mitrennt und vergnügt bellt. Ich lache laut und lasse mich auf die Knie fallen, um ihn zu knuddeln, was damit belohnt wird, dass ich unter ihm begraben und vollgeschlabbert werde.

"Tatze, Lee, kommt." James hilft mir auf die Beine und Hand in Hand rennen wir dem Hund in einen Park hinterher, wo wir uns erst mal wieder im Kreis drehen, zu gleißenden Lichtwirbeln werden und dann lachend stehen bleiben und von dem großen Hund umgeworfen und vergnügt angebellt werden. Ich werfe einen Ast gaanz weit weg und der Hund wird eins mit der Dunkelheit der Bäume, die mich so sehr faszinieren, dass ich mich immer höher über die Äste schwinge, bis ganz an die Spitze. Plötzlich ist der Mond ganz groß, direkt vor meiner Nase und ich strecke mich aus um nach ihm zu greifen und falle in einen tiefschwarzen Abgrund, wo jemand wunderschön singt und plötzlich die ganze Welt auf mich einschlagen lässt und jedes Gefühl, außer dem Schmerz ausmerzt, der plötzlich überall ist.

Ich erwache, weil ich kaum Luft bekomme und mein Kopf dröhnt, als hätten mich zwei Klatscher erwischt und mich in fünfzig Metern Höhe vom Besen geworfen. "Scheiße" sage ich laut und winde mich unter dem großen Hund hervor, der missmutig brummt, sich umdreht und keinen Mucks mehr von sich gibt. Wir liegen in einem einzigen Müllhaufen aus Kleidung, Zeitungen und Verpackungen und ein Stück neben mir schnarcht James. Peter liegt am Bett und von draußen scheint die Sonne herein.

Ich fühle mich wie ein riesengroßer blauer Fleck und nichts anderes bin ich, wie ich feststelle, als ich meinen Körper auf Brüche kontrolliere. Da mir nichts anderes als sonst auch fehlt, öffne ich probeweise eine der drei Türen, die mich auf einen winzigen Balkon mit Blick auf die Straße führt, die zweite ist ein Glücksgriff ins Bad, wo ich erst mal ein paar menschlichen Bedürfnissen nachgehe und mir dann aus einem Schrank im Zimmer einige Kleidungsstücke schnorre, bevor ich mich ordentlich dusche und mir das viele Gras aus den Haaren spüle. Keine Sorge, normales Gras.

Während einer Inspektion im Spiegel, driften meine Gedanken zu der wunderbaren Tour mit der grünen Fee und dem eher unschönen Ende ab. Als ich verdächtig laute Geräusche von der anderen Seite der Tür vernehme, überlege ich kurz wo ich da vielleicht hineinplatze, verwerfe jeglichen nicht jugendfreien Gedanken und reiße die Tür auf um direkt Zeuge der Verwandlung des großen schwarzen Hundes in Sirius zu werden.

"Aha! Wusste ich doch, dass da etwas gefehlt hat!" rufe ich laut und mir fällt auf, dass ich an den Trottel bis dato noch gar nicht gedacht habe. Sirius, der sich sofort ein Handtuch um die Hüfte gewickelt hat (nicht, dass er meiner Meinung etwas verstecken müsste, hehe…), dreht sich herum und schaut mich so an, als würde er jeden Moment vor Schreck tot umfallen.

Peter fährt hoch und der schon wache James schlägt sich eine Hand vors Gesicht und murmelt irgendwas wie "Das hat noch gefehlt"

Sirius schnappt sich ein paar Kleidungsstücke und stürzt aus dem Zimmer, Peter rennt ihm nach (muss er ihm etwa beim Anziehen helfen?) und James schert sich einen Dreck um meine Anwesenheit und zieht sich einfach so um.

"Also, was denkst du?" fragt er mich, nachdem ich es mir am Bett bequem gemacht habe und eine Ausgabe von _Rennbesen im Test_ durchgeblättert habe.

"Ich hätte echt gern den Besen" seufze ich dem Titelblatt mit dem Bild des neuesten Modells entgegen, dem Nimbus 1001. Da kann mein Komet nicht wirklich mithalten. Ich denke mal, dass in Hogwarts genug Besensport begeisterte Schnösel rumrennen, die das prächtige Stück schon besitzen, aber die werd ich schon fertig machen.

"Ja? Ich hab noch die erste Version" meint James beiläufig und setzt sich ans Bettende.

"Ist ja gaanz toll." Muss er mir sowas auch noch extra unter die Nase reiben?

"Ich meinte wegen Sirius."

"Achsoo. Ja, hat ne tolle Figur und diese Rückenmuskulatur erst…" scherze ich und James straft mich mit düsteren Blicken. "Schon klar!" wehre ich ab. "Keine dummen Scherze machen. Also… Ich denk mal es gibt Schlimmeres, oder?"

James Halterung lockert sich merklich und er nickt. "Niemand darf das wissen. Wir würden sonst ziemliche Probleme mit dem Ministerium bekommen…"

"Wir?" stichle ich und grinse als James gefoltert dreinschaut. "Lass mich raten. Die Rumtreiber?"

Er nickt.

"Und was bist du?"

"Ein Hirsch" erklärt er stolz.

"Deswegen der Name" habe ich die Erleuchtung. "Für welches Tier steht denn bitte Wurmschwanz? Das klingt ziemlich fies."

James kichert, ja richtig, er kichert. "Ratte."

"Achso" grinse ich. "Und dieser Remus?"

"Kann sich nicht verwandeln" erwidert James schroff und ich würde ja weiter nachhacken, aber im selben Moment taucht der Hauself auf.


	7. Ein Tag für nichts

"Was will Mum jetzt schon wieder?" klagt James, doch etwas um die Unterbrechung erleichtert. "Ich nehme mal an, wir sollen runterkommen?" Bevor der Hauself antworten kann, hat mich James schon vom Bett runter und auf den Flur gezerrt. "Schon unterwegs!" Der Elf verschwindet wieder. "Hör mal, du darfst Mum und Dad auch nichts davon erzählen. Niemanden, ja?"

"Alles klar, beruhig dich. Ehrlich gesagt hab ich jetzt Hunger, gehen wir? Außerdem kann ich es _gar nicht_ erwarten bis ich mich endlich wieder jemand zugequatscht." Ich gehe voran, kenn mich inzwischen ja bestens hier aus, als hätt ich schon immer hier gewohnt und lande prompt in ner Besenkammer.

James verpasst mir eine gut gemeinte Kopfnuss und ich verpasse ihm einen freundschaftlichen Schlag gegen den Arm, er lässt mir eine Tür vor der Nase zufallen und ich stelle ihm ein Bein und das geht so weiter bis wir im Esszimmer landen, dass so ganz ohne Menschen richtig groß wirkt, es aber wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich ist, weil wir ja alle Zauberer sind und für uns keine Naturgesetze zählen.

"Morgen Kate" grüße ich meine Tante beim richtigen Namen (glaube ich) und schenke ihr ein ganz reizendes Lächeln. "Was macht ihr Pappnasen hier, haben euch Mum und Dad vergessen" grinse ich böse und erheitert Marc und Lyle an, die über ihren Müslischüsseln hängen. James nimmt ihnen gegenüber Platz und beginnt zu essen.

"Wir sitzen hier auch bis ans Ende der Ferien fest, schon vergessen?" mault Lyle und ich vergesse vor Schreck und Horror brav zu lächeln und nett zu sein.

"WAAAS? Warum hat mir das niemand gesagt?"

"Ist das ein Scherz?" fragt mich Lyle.

"Ne weißt, ich probe fürs Theater, also was ist hier los? Ihr solltet doch bei was weiß ich– Grandpa oder irgendwelchen Spasten die Ferien verbringen."

"Wir. Stecken. Hier. Bis. Zum Ende der Ferien fest" teilt mir Lyle abgehackt mit und Kate schaut uns drei gekränkt an und geht aus dem Zimmer. James macht keine Anstalten seine Mutter zu trösten. Puh, hatte schon befürchtet wir hättens vielleicht mit nem Muttersöhnchen zu tun.

"Na toll, sieh was du angerichtet hast" schnauze ich Lyle an und drücke sein Gesicht in die Schüssel, bevor ich mich gegenüber von ihm hinsetze und beginne meinen Teller zu beladen und an einem Glas Kürbissaft zu schlürfen und Marc widerliche Grimassen zu zuschneiden, als er mir einen undeutbaren Blick zuwirft.

"Du bist widerlich" erklärt er pikiert. "Und ihr seid unmöglich."

"Ohh Achtung jetzt Lyle, die Wildkatze fährt ihre Krallen aus. Miau! Pass besser auf, dass dir kein Nagel abbricht Prinzessin Marc-aret" verarsche ich Marc und James beginnt zu lachen, was Marc anscheinend aus der Bahn wirft.

"Ich heiße Marc" sagt mein trotteliger Bruder zu James, dessen Augenbrauen wandern nach oben, bevor er kurz "James" japst und sein Lachen hinter einer Scheibe Brot verbirgt. Ich lasse dem Lachfluss einfach freien Lauf.

Marc schüttelt den Kopf, steht auf und geht, ohne noch etwas zu sagen. Vernichtend.

Stattdessen kommen gleich darauf Sirius und Peter zur Tür hereinspaziert, Sirius mit hochrotem Kopf, hockt sich zu Lyle und vermeidet es in meine Richtung zu sehen. Peter setzt sich zu ihm.

"Wie sind wir eigentlich gestern ins Haus gekommen?" frage ich verwundert, während ich mir die nächste Scheibe Toast mit Marmelade beschmiere.

"Hab Hilfe geholt und euch dann raufgetragen" erklärt Peter und ich nicke ihm dankbar zu.

"Patrick?" fragt James und Peter nickt.

"Wer ist Patrick?" fragen Lyle und ich gleichzeitig.

Die Rumtreiber tauschen amüsierte Blicke und ich verpasse James einen Ellbogenstoß, damit er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den wichtigen Dingen widmet, und zwar mir, um das einzige Beispiel von Wichtigkeit beim Namen zu nennen.

"Ein Freund aus alten Kindertagen und Schulkollege" klärt James mich auf und damit hat sich die Sache auch schon erledigt.

"Boah ich kann mich nicht bewegen habt ihr nicht irgendwas gegen Schmerzen?" frage ich, als wir uns auf den Weg zurück ins obere Stockwerk machen. Demonstrativ beginne ich zu hinken und kralle mich an James' Ärmel, der mich einfach um die Hüfte rum packt und über die Schulter wirft. Ich lache auf und fluche laut herum, da mir wirklich alles wehtut, bis ich unsanft auf dem Bett in James' Zimmer (ich denke mal es ist seines) abgeworfen werde und abtaste ob noch alle Teile von mir dran sind, was eigentlich unnötig ist, weil ich einfach alles bis ins kleinste unangenehme Detail spüre. Kaum haben auch die anderen Platz genommen, auch auf dem zweiten Bett, das mir erst jetzt auffällt, weil es unter Müll begraben war, klopft es auch schon an der Tür und Kate kommt rein und lässt ihren tadelnden Blick über den nicht sehbaren Fußboden wandern.

"Lee, kommst du kurz, ich muss mit dir reden."

"Geht das nicht später Mum?" mault James und hält mich an den Schultern fest, als ich aufstehen will.

"James, lass los, wir haben noch einen ganzen Monat um Scheiße zu bauen, da sind doch n paar Minuten egal" sagt Sirius und ich wanke, jeder Schritt schmerzhaft, aus dem Zimmer und schließe die Tür hinter mir.

"Was gibts Kate?" frage ich neugierig. "Sorry wegen vorhin. Lyle ist wie ich, zuerst reden, dann denken, aber er meints nicht so." Ihr Blick wird sanfter und sie überreicht mir einen kleinen Schlüssel.

"Mach dir keine Gedanken Darlene. Ich weiß ja wie das für euch sein muss, immer bei Verwandten oder alleine…"

Alles klar… Der Doc hat gesprochen. "Schon klar. Wofür ist der?" Ich halte den Schlüssel hoch.

"Ein Verließ in Gringotts, unserer Bank. Deine Eltern haben dir Geld gegeben für die Schulsachen und Charles und ich werden dir wie James immer ein wenig Taschengeld geben."

Baff schaue ich sie an. "Danke… Wann haben sie dir denn den Schlüssel gegeben?"

"Gestern, als ihr schon geschlafen habt. Sie schauen vor Schulanfang noch mal vorbei um Marc und Lyle abzuholen."

"Dann dank dir. Habt ihr zufällig etwas gegen Schmerzen, ich bin gestern noch ne Treppe runtergeflogen…" frage ich vage.

"Ich schicke dir gleich Flick, Liebes. Und nun husch, zurück. Viel Spaß." Sie trippelt auf ihren Hausfrauen-High Heels davon und lässt mich kopfschüttelnd zurück.

Zurück im Zimmer, haue ich mich gleich mal wieder aufs Bett zu James.

"Was wollte sie?" fragt Peter neugierig.

"Hat mir nen Schlüssel von meinen Eltern gegeben. Gringotts."

"Cool. Seid ihr reich?"

"Nicht mal annährend" seufze ich. "Wenn ich normale Mädelklamotten getragen hätte, wäre für Marc Himmel auf Erden gewesen, er musste nämlich alles von mir übernehmen. Erst für Lyle wurde es dann wieder halbwegs besser."

"Was machen deine Eltern?" fragt James und schneidet das peinliche Thema an.

"Nichts Großartiges. Sie reisen viel herum und so."

"Sind sie etwa Forscher?" Peter schaut mich mit großen Augen an.

"Könnte man so sagen, ja."

"Was erforschen sie?" fragt Peter weiter.

"Dies und das… Sie jagen mehr so alten Legenden nach" weiche ich aus, weil ich wirklich nichts dazu sagen will.

"Welche Legenden?" hackt James nach. "König Arthus und Merlin?"

"Nicht nur." Ich erröte ein wenig, als die drei in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen.

"Was weiß man denn über die alten Trottel noch nicht?"

"Kannst ja meine Eltern fragen, mich interessiert der ganze Scheiß nicht."

"Und was sonst noch?"

"Warum lassen wir das nicht einfach?" schlage ich vor.

"Komm schon, sag" stichelt James.

"Vlad Drakul, oder wie ihn alle nennen _Dracula_" presse ich mühsam hervor und ignoriere das Gelächter, das wie üblich folgt. "Reicht es jetzt endlich?"

Unsere "gemütliche" Runde wird wieder mal vom Hauselfen unterbrochen, dem ich ja ein Superheldenoutfit schneidern würde, wenn ihn das nicht vertreiben würde.

Sobald ich ein paar Schluck von dem bitteren Getränk gemacht habe, breitet sich eine wohlige Wärme in mir aus und betäubt meinen Körper. Oder nimmt er mir nur den Schmerz? Es ist auf jeden Fall herrlich. Meine Ruhe wird von einer Eule gestört, die beharrlich gegen die Fensterscheibe klopft, bis jemand von uns aufsteht und ihr den Brief abnimmt. An mich, der besagt:

HOGWARTS–SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore

(Order der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst., Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinigung der Zauberer)

Sehr geehrte Miss Lee,

Wir freuen uns Ihnen mitteilen zu können, Sie an der Hogwarts–Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei Willkommen zu heißen. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher, Ausrüstungsgegenstände und Schulregeln.

Um Ihr magisches Wissen zu testen und Sie in eines der vier Schulhäuser ein zu teilen, erwarten wir Sie am 30. Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

Missmutig falte ich die anderen Blätter auseinander und überfliege die Liste der Schulregeln (was brauch ich die, kann ich doch schon längst auswendig) und alles andere. James nimmt mir den Brief ab und liest sich alles im Schneckentempo durch. Sirius hat sich anscheinend wieder eingekriegt und sieht auch wieder ab und zu in meine Richtung, wie mir auffällt.

"Mann, ganz ruhig ich werd nichts verraten" maule ich ihn dann aber doch an, damit er endlich aufhört so misstrauisch zu sein. "Wie habt ihr das eigentlich gelernt?"

"Selber beigebracht" erwidert James stolz und reckt die Nase in die Höhe. Ich hätte ihn eher auf einen Pfau geschätzt, so eitel wie er manchmal dreinschaut.

"Cool. Kann ich das auch lernen?" frage ich enthusiastisch. Was für ein Tier ich wohl wäre? Ich möchte was cooles, witziges sein. Wahrscheinlich wäre ich n Affe oder so.

"Nein" erwidert Sirius einfach und schaut herablassend. "Das ist nur was für die Rumtreiber."

"Na dann werd ich auch einfach einer, was?" schlage ich kollegial vor und ernte Lacher, als hätte ich den Witz des Jahres erzählt. "Was ist daran so lustig?" frage ich gereizt. Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass mich die dauernde Geheimnistuerei von James, Sirius, Peter und wahrscheinlich auch diesem Remus total ankotzen wird, also versuche ich dem ganzen gleich mal alles Geheimnisvolle zu nehmen.

"Sorry Lee, aber die Rumtreiber sind komplett und wir werden sicher niemanden dazunehmen" sagt James und ist mir mit einem Mal ein ganzes Stück weniger sympathisch. Eigentlich ist die Rolle des Arschlochs immer mir vorbehalten und deshalb hasse ich die ganze Situation umso mehr. Nicht falsch verstehen, ich bin keine Zicke, aber was die Rumtreiber da abziehen ist Diskriminierung. Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass ich erwarte alle Geheimnisse zu erfahren, wo wir uns noch nicht mal 24 Stunden kennen, aber diese komplette Scheiß-Tour kann sich James echt sparen. Und zu allem Überfluss will ich jetzt umso mehr einer der Rumtreiber werden und alle Geheimnisse lüften. Aber das Rätsel um die Spitznamen war ja auch schnell gelöst, also wie lange werde ich schon dafür brauchen? Und als ob ich Hilfe brauchen würde um mich in ein Tier zu verwandeln! Also wenn diese Spasten das ohne Hilfe gelernt haben, schaffe ich das allemal.

Ich bin zu sauer ausgeschlossen zu werden, als dass ich diese Gruppe jetzt ausgehalten hätte und verziehe mich rauchend in mein Zimmer, das praktischerweise direkt gegenüberliegt, um dort erst mal alle meine Sachen über den Boden zu verteilen, bis ich endlich eine Beschäftigung gefunden habe und zwar… Streiche zu planen. Wen wunderts? Aber wie könnte man sich besser aufheitern?


	8. Gefängnis für unstraffällige Jugendliche

Mit beleidigter Miene verspeist Sirius eine Packung Bertie Bott's meines Cousins (also Allgemeinbesitz), während ich mir verschlafen die Haare mit einem Handtuch abreibe und James sich im Bad fertig macht.

Gerade hat er uns netterweise einen Eimer kaltes Wasser übergeschüttet, damit wir aufwachen, wir sind beide chronische Langschläfer. Ach ja und warum? Weil wir schon Stuunden zu spät für meine Gartenparty sind, bei diesen Leuten. Aber die werden schon nicht wegrennen solange der Ehrengast und zwar ich, noch nicht da war.

Nachdem ich nicht mehr triefe, schleiche ich in mein Zimmer und natürlich rennt bei dieser Distanz von knapp einem Meter Marc in mich rein und entschuldigt sich, bevor all die Informationen überhaupt in mein noch pennendes Gehirn eingetroffen sind. Schulterzuckend gehe ich in mein Zimmer, nehme die wichtigsten Wascharbeiten vor und zieh mir dann Badesachen mit einem schwarzen Strandkleid drüber an. Ja, auch ich besitze so was. Flip-Flops, voila, zum Schluss kommt natürlich noch ein Hut und eine lässige Blues-Brothers Sonnenbrille, das ist übrigens ne ganz neue, echt geile Muggel-Band. Schnell schnappe ich mir ein Badetuch und schon bin ich fertig.

Wird auch Zeit, weil James und Sirius schon in ihren Badehosen und Shirts warten, wieder ganz ein Herz und eine Seele. "Flohpulver?" frage ich unnötigerweise, als James sich schon eine Ladung geschnappt hat und laut die Adresse ausruft und in einem grünen Feuer verschwindet. Mann das ist jedes Mal aufs neue cool.

"Jetzt du" sagt Sirius und noch während ich mich über seine Freundlichkeit wundere, springt er in den Kamin, streckt mir die Zunge raus und ruft schon die Adresse, da mach ich noch einen Satz vor und halte mich an seinem Arm fest und werde unsanft mit ihm umhergeschleudert. Ich mache eine unsanfte Landung am Arsch, während Sirius der Länge nach hinschlägt und sich gar nicht würdevoll erhebt, mich sauer anschaut, dann diabolisch grinst und mich über seine Schulter wirft.

"Was soll das werden?" frage ich und lasse mich mal einfach tragen und sehe mich dabei um. Ein kleines schmuckes Häuschen haben die da, ziemlich viele Leute hier, alle mehr oder weniger so alt wie ich. Ein paar tollen am Rand des Sees herum, auf den Sirius gerade zusteuert, wie ich aus den Augenwinkeln erspähen kann. "OH Nein das traust du dich nicht!" rufe ich laut und beginne mich zu winden und wehren, bis Sirius mit einem Ächzen eingeht.

"JAMES!" rufe ich laut. "Hilf mir mal!" Der steht nämlich nicht unweit entfernt und plaudert gemütlich mit einer Brünetten. Obwohls ihm auch nicht viel besser als mir zu gehen scheint, da sich diese gemütliche Plauderei auf die Keiferei nur einer Person beschränkt. Eine zweite Evans? Brav dreht sich mein Cousinchen um und kommt auf uns zu. Ihm scheint wohl doch nicht zu viel an dem Weib zu liegen. "Na endlich, hilf mir mal" sage ich. "Der da will baden gehen." Ich deute auf Sirius und bevor er eins und eins zusammen zählen kann, haben James und ich ihn jeweils einem Ende geschnappt und hieven ihn lachend zum Wasser rüber. Schöner gesagt als getan. Der Typ wiegt mindestens doppelt so viel wie ich! Nach der Hälfte der Strecke mache ich schlapp und Sirius rappelt sich auf. Beide sehen mich an.

Nein. "Nein!" rufe ich, als ich auf dieselbe Weise an Händen und Füßen geschnappt werde und mit Anlauf wie ein Sack im Wasser lande. Netterweise haben sie mir meinen Hut, das Handtuch, die Sonnenbrille und die Schuhe vorher abgenommen. "Boah, das kriegt ihr zurück!" rufe ich, nachdem ich wieder ans Ufer zurück geschwommen bin. Dieser Teich ist tiefer als es aussieht. Er hat sogar nen Steg und zwei kleine Ruderboote sind da vertäut. Beide lachen was das Zeug hält, doch wenigstens James nicht mehr, nachdem ich Anlauf genommen und mich mit ihm reingeworfen habe.

"Hilfst du mir mal?" frage ich Sirius, der immer noch am Steg steht und lacht, was das Zeug hält. Grinsend reicht er mir seine Hand, doch egal wie viel stark ich ziehe, am Ende werde ich hochgezogen und schlage fasziniert gegen seine Armmuskeln. Bin ich einfach so schwach oder er so stark? Letzteres erscheint mir irgendwie unwahrscheinlich.

"Ist ja krass" stelle ich schließlich fest. Ein lautes Mädchenlachen dringt an mein sensibles Ohr, Sirius grinst schon und dreht sich zu den Traube Tussen um, die auf uns zukommen. James lässt sich gerade an der Oberfläche treiben und ich würde am liebsten an ihn herantauchen und runterziehen, als Schock des Tages. Also mache ich das. Schnell landet mein Kleid als nasser Haufen neben Sirius und ich mache einen geübten Köpfler ins Wasser, kaum ein Tropfen spritzt weg, tauche unter James und ziehe ihn unters Wasser. Obwohl alles ziemlich trüb ist, kann ich sehen wie er vor Schock fast ihn Ohnmacht fällt. Ich tauche auf und erst als James prustend auch wieder an die Oberfläche stößt, höre ich drei Mädchen erleichtert aufkreischen, oder wie auch immer man das nennt. "James!" ruft eine von ihnen, die mir irgendwie bekannt vorkommt, doch bevor irgendwer was machen kann, hat sich Sirius von seinem Shirt freigemacht und macht eine Arschbombe ins Wasser, die Hälfte der Mädchen bekommt einen Kreischanfall und der Rest fällt ihn Ohnmacht… bevor auch die sich bis auf knappe Bikinis entkleiden und mehr oder weniger elegant ins Wasser gleiten lassen und auf uns zukommen. Hilfe, die Killerwelle!

Während ich noch perplex starre, werden wir schon eingekreist und ich finde mich inmitten einer Horde geistes- und liebeskranker Mädchen wieder. Okay, soo viele sinds doch nicht. Bei den meisten fragt man sich wofür überhaupt noch ein Oberteil, wenns eigentlich eh nichts verdeckt… Sirius ist hoch begeistert und ganz in seinem Element. Er reißt Witze, schultert sich ein blondes Nichts auf und lässt sich zurück fallen, natürlich landet er ganz unabsichtlich direkt auf ihr… Okay faad, mal sehen was James macht. Redet mit nem Mädchen, ich glaub die kenn ich. Schon winkt mich mein Cousin und ich schwimme zu ihnen ins seichtere Gewässer.

"Hii" meint sie mit einem zuckersüßen mit rosa Lipgloss zugekleisterten Lächeln und fixiert mich mit den pechschwarz geschminkten Augen. Ihre braunen Locken hängen schlaff und nass über ihre Schultern. "Ich bin Barbara, wir haben uns schon mal in der Löwenhöhle getroffen" meint sie als würde das alles erklären. Welche Löwenhöhle?

"Das Pub" flüstert mir James zu.

"Aber natürlich, Barbara! Also, schöne Party" lüge ich wie gedruckt. "Schöner Bikini" Auch wenn ich eine Weile gebraucht habe um ihn zu entdecken… "Was kann ich für euch tun?" Ich möchte wieder zurück.

"Oh danke" lächelt sie und sieht an sich herab um imaginäre Falten in ihrem Oberteil zu glätten. Die einzigen Falten, die da zu glätten sind, häufen sich klein, aber doch schon um ihre Hüfte an. "James hat mir gerade erzählt, dass du dieses Jahr auch nach Hogwarts kommst."

Merlin, erwartet die, dass ich da jetzt drauf antworte? "Ja, stimmt" sage ich schließlich. "Aber erwartet nicht, dass ich euch zu lange beehren werde, die schmeißen mich sicher raus, kaum dass ich meinen Koffer ausgepackt hab."

Barbara schaut verwirrt und James verdreht die Augen.

"Also, wann gibts Essen?" Ich hatte kein Frühstück, kein Mittagessen und die ganzen Snacks dazwischen, ich hab echt Kohldampf.

"Bald. Wenn die Dämmerung anbricht. Ein romantisches Abendessen im Sonnenuntergang" säuselt sie und ihre Lider beginnen hektisch zu flattern.

Heilige Unterhosen des Merlin, die hat eindeutig einen an der Waffel. Romantisch, Sonnenuntergang? Ich bin sechzehn, nicht sechzig! Für den langweiligen Scheiß hab ich auch noch Zeit wenn ich mich nicht mehr bewegen kann!

James beginnt zu lachen und deutet auf mein Gesicht. "Mann du solltest dich jetzt sehen" japst er und schluckt im nächsten Moment Wasser, als ich seinen Kopf runterdrücke.

"Ich geh dann wieder mal besser raus" sage ich und schwimme zum Steg, wo ich mich hochziehe und mir meine Sachen schnappe und mich umsehe, bevor ich mich zu Patrick und einem anderen Typen aufs Gras setze, die sich sonnen lassen, wobei das bei dem anderem nicht wirklich nötig ist, er ist schon schwarz.

"Na was geht Beach Boy" frage ich Patrick, der mehr denn je mit seiner geblümten Badehose, der gebräunten Haut, blonden Haaren und blendend weißen Beißerchen wie ein Mitglied der Boy-Group ausieht. Die hab ich natürlich auch schon mal gesehen auf einer ihrer Touren.

"Tag Lee" meint der grinsend. He, nichts Falsches wie das Mädel da rein interpretieren, die auf uns zugelaufen kommt und mich zwar mit Blicken erdolcht, es aber nicht wirklich probiert.

"Tagchen" meine ich zu ihr und sie setzt sich an Patricks Seite und beginnt ihn abzuknutschen ohne mich zu beachten. Ahja. Und was hab ich der nochmal getan?

Der andere Typ sieht mich fragend an und ich hebe die Schultern. "Ich geh rein und hol mir was zu essen" verkünde ich und er steht auf und kommt mit.

"Ich bin Max" meint er und ich halte ihm die Hand hin.

"Lee. Irgendwie tut er mir leid" Ich deute hinter uns auf das Pärchen. "Die hat nicht sehr lustig ausgesehen."

"Also die ist schon ganz schön lustig, vor allem wenn sie die Klappe aufmacht um was zu reden."

"Also wo ist die Küche?" frage ich etwas interessierter, da wir schon im Wohnzimmer des Hauses stehen. Ich hab mir mein nasses Kleid inzwischen auch wieder übergezogen.

"Keine Ahnung." Er geht in die eine Richtung davon, viel Auswahl gibts ja nicht, also nehme ich die andere Tür und lande in der Küche. "Hey Max hier ists Essen" rufe ich den Typen und beginne einen Teller mit allem möglichen zu beladen, allzu viel Auswahl gibts ja leider nicht. Bei einer Party im Sommer ist das Grillen ja eher Standard, aber das gilt für die noblen Herrschaften aus GB wohl nicht. Mich wunderts ja eher, dass das Wasser hier überhaupt badetauglich ist und nicht zugefroren.

"Oh danke" meint Max und will mir meinen zweiten Teller abnehmen, was ich empört abwehre.

"Nimm dir selber was" schnaube ich. "Hab ich auch noch nicht erlebt, willst _mir_ mein Essen wegnehmen. Tzz… Wo sind überhaupt die Erwachsenen, oder haben wir das Haus für uns?"

"Keine Ahnung. Hab bis jetzt keine gesehen." Ungeduldig zapple ich im Türrahmen rum und geh dann gemeinsam mit Max wieder raus zu dem Pärchen, die sich inzwischen voneinander lösen konnten. Sonst hättens sich eh mein Essen vom Schoß wischen können. Die Dämmerung bricht herein und der Rest kommt aus dem Wasser und holt sich auch Essen ausm Haus und ja, dann geht die Party los.


	9. Der Masterplan

So untergehackt bei Sirius betrete ich mal den Laden und sehe mich gequält in dem Fetzenhaufen um. Hüte, Kleider, Hosen, Umhänge und alles andere in wahrscheinlich jeder Form, Farbe und Größe umgeben mich und vermitteln das Gefühl, so auf einen Haufen zusammengeworfen, dass hier ein farbblinder Troll die Kleider seiner Barbie entsorgt hat. Naja. Der Vergleich ist jetzt ein wenig unverständlich…

Noch bevor ich meine Schritte stoppen kann, renne ich in James rein, der einfach nur dasteht und ziemlich nervös wirkt. "Also, kann mir mal jemand sagen was los ist? _James_…?" betone ich das Ende ganz besonders und als hätte er nur drauf gewartet, läuft er schon wieder weiter, auf die rothaarige Furie zuhaltend, die gerade auf nem Podest steht und in irgendeinen hässlichen Fummel gesteckt ist. Ich mache mich von Sirius frei und raufe meine Haare zusammen, um meinem Cousin nicht irgendwas Beleidigendes hinterherzubrüllen.

"Sag mal hat er seine Zunge verschluckt, oder was ist da grad los?"

"Lily Evans" spuckt Sirius aus, als hätte er in was Saures gebissen.

"Die Zicke von gerade eben? Was ist mit der?"

Die Antwort gibt mir James. "Lily, du siehst traumhaft aus wie eh und je."

Oh ja, alp-traumhaft. Und warum quatscht James plötzlich, als würd er aus dem achtzehnten Jahrhundert kommen. `Wie eh und je'! Oh je!

"Potter" meint diese Evans pikiert und macht ein ablehnendes Gesicht. Ich meine, noch ablehnender. Und wenn sie nicht so hässlich dreingucken würd, wär sie sogar ganz hübsch. "Reicht es dir nicht, mich in der Schule zu terrorisieren?"

"Gehst du mit mir aus?"

"ÄH BITTE WAS?" brülle ich überrascht und wohl ne Spur zu laut… Nachdem alle fertig sind mit starren, außer James und Lily natürlich, die ganz und gar in ihre anregende Konversation vertieft sind.

"Du bist ein hirnloser, triebgesteuerter, nichtsnutziger, wid- AU!" schreit sie laut und James macht einen Satz auf sie zu um ihr zu helfen, bei was auch immer. Ich hatte auch schon langsam das Gefühl, dass sie zu viele Adjektive benutzt. "Ach du Idiot. Das ist alles nur wegen dir Potter!" ruft Evans und rubbelt sich ihr Bein.

"Wie kannst du es wagen ihr zu schaden?" braust James auf und will auf den jungen Schneider-Mann losgehen, das können Sirius und ich jedoch relativ verhindern, indem wir mit ein paar Sätzen bei ihm sind und der Typ nur nen netten Streifschlag abbekommt.

"Was ist eigentlich mit dir los?" maule ich an Evans gewandt, die mich stirnrunzelnd ansieht.

"ER geht auf den Angestellten los und du fragst MICH was mit MIR los ist?"

"Wenn du die ganze Zeit rumzappelst, bis du zum Nadelkissen umfunktioniert wirst und dann auch noch blöde rumkeifst, damit James den Beschützer raushängen lässt, dann JA, frage ich DICH was mit DIR los ist."

Evans klappt den Mund auf wie ein blöder Fisch und bevor sie was sagen kann, ist der Verletzte zwischen uns und deutet auf ein zweites Podest. "Also, was darf es sein?" fragt er mich schelmisch und ich lächle ihm stirnrunzelnd zu.

"Hogwarts Schulkleidung" antwortet Sirius rasch und zieht dann James weg, bevor ich auch gleich in eine Prügelei mit ihm gerate, weil ich sein doofes Schatzi nicht wie die Kaiserin behandle.

"Und, wo hat Potter dich aufgegabelt? Und seit wann bist du bitte in Hogwarts, ich hab dich da noch nie gesehen."

"Wüsste nicht was dich das angeht" antworte ich, um sie zu ärgern.

"In der Tat." Sie dreht sich ein wenig zur Seite und ich kann den Rauch förmlich aus ihren Ohren steigen sehen.

"Nach Hogwarts komme ich ja nur, damit James und ich auch wirklich _immer_ zusammen sein können" stichle ich weiter, doch es wird dazwischengefunkt.

"Kannst du in der Zwischenzeit deine Sachen ausziehen? Sonst kann ich nicht deine Maße nehmen" fragt mich der Schneidermann und ich muss grinsen, als ich Lilys schockierten Blick sehe.

"Klar" meine ich lässig und streife mir die weiten Klamotten ab, ne Baggy Jeans und n ungewöhnlich großes Shirt.

"Ist das etwa von James?" fragt Lily verwirrt und ich schaue den Aufdruck an. Das Brautpaar mit dem Game-Over Schriftzug. Ich lache.

"Ja. Aber das muss ich mir auch unbedingt besorgen." Ungeniert zwinkere ich James und Sirius zu, die mich anblinzeln, als ob sie irgendwas nicht fassen könnten. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?

"Was machst du da, Lee?" fragt James und stellt sich zwischen mich und den Eingang, wo ein paar andere Kunden stehen und zu uns rübergaffen.

"Nach was siehts denn aus?"

"Warum hast du keine Kleidung mehr an?"

"Ach weißt du, ich hatte plötzlich so ein starkes Verlangen nach dir, dass ich diese Hitze einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten habe" meine ich leidenschaftlich und bemerke wie Evans knallrot anläuft. Auch James und Sirius schauen ziemlich baff. "Aber keine Sorge, ich springe niemanden vor all den Zuschauern an."

"Ach, wartest du etwa, bis ihr wieder zuhause seid?" fragt Evans bissig.

"Das geht leider nicht mehr. Seine Mutter hat sich immer über den Lärm beschwert."

Darauf fällt ihr so schnell mal keine Antwort außer einem geschockten Japsen ein, bevor sie sich endgültig wegdreht und der Kleiderheini endlich meine Maße nimmt und ich mich wieder einkleiden kann. Mir ist natürlich vollkommen bewusst, dass das ganze An- und Ausziehen total unnötig war, aber es war witzig.

James zieht mich an einem Ärmel weg, ziemlich aufgebracht. "Was sollte denn bitte das?"

"Naja, so wie ich das Ganze verstanden habe, willst du _unbedingt_ mit dieser Evans ausgehen, aber die kann dich offensichtlich nicht leiden" fange ich an und wechsle einen Blick mit Sirius, der zustimmend nickt. "Also schlage ich dir vor, mach das, was die meisten Mädchen machen, damit ein Typ mit ihnen ausgeht: Mach sie eifersüchtig. Und wenn das nicht funktioniert, wie ich erwarte, wird sie mich nach ein paar Wochen beim Fremdgehen erwischen, einen auf Beschützer machen und dich von mir fernhalten. Ihr kommt zusammen, alle sind glücklich und sie lebten glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage" beende ich meinen miserablen Plan. Das mies ist natürlich beabsichtigt. So eine wie Evans würde nie auf so eine Scheiße anspringen, aber James ist zu verblendet von ihrer "Schönheit" um das zu kapieren. Natürlich will ich nicht, dass mein geliebter Cousin mit so einer wie Evans zusammenkommt, Hallo?

"Und du meinst, das funktioniert?" fragt James hoffnungsvoll.

"Aber klar Prongs. Das ist wasserdicht. Warum hab ich bloß nicht schon an so was gedacht?" mischt sich Sirius ein und James schwebt von dannen, vermutlich um sich zu beruhigen.

"Du weißt schon, dass das absolute Scheiße ist, oder?" frage ich Sirius, der nickt.

"Für wie dumm hältst du mich? Danach wird Evans uns alle so sehr hassen, dass sie kein Wort mehr mit uns wechselt. Und sollte sie dich beim Fremdgehen erwischen und tatsächlich den Beschützer raushängen lassen, erzählen wir ihr einfach die Wahrheit."

"Toll, dass wir uns verstehen" lächle ich. "Ich kann es einfach nicht sehen, wie James zu einem sabbernden Trottel wird. Er hat was Besseres verdient."

Wir nicken uns komplizenhaft zu und nachdem ich gezahlt habe, bekomme ich das zufriedene Grinsen auch nicht mehr ab. Mir sind James' Gefühle natürlich scheißegal. Sensibel war ich nie und werd ich nie sein.


	10. Ein kleiner Ausflug

Mit meiner neuen Garderobe über die Schulter geworfen spaziert James aus dem Laden, Sirius und ich hinterher.

"Wo gehts hin?" frage ich, denn mein verträumter Cousin steuert schon die Straße entlang, ziemlich zielbewusst. Sirius zuckt mit den Schultern und wir folgen ihm einfach. Wenn James uns jetzt in einen Buchladen schleppt, weil sein Schatzi da ihre Freizeit verbringt, mach ich mich selbstständig.

"Was ist da?" frage ich Sirius interessiert und deute auf eine Gasse, in die gerade eine Gruppe Jugendlicher in meinem Alter gegangen ist.

"Nokturngasse" meint er und verzieht das Gesicht, als hätt er in was Saures gebissen. "Ein Treffpunkt für den schwarzmagischen Abschaum unter uns."

"Schwarzmagisch?" frage ich lächelnd. "Das ist ja interessant."

"Schwarze Magie ist überhaupt nicht interessant. Halte dich bloß fern von all dem" schnauzt James, der plötzlich auf meiner anderen Seite steht.

"Sieh mal an wer da aus seiner Trance erwacht ist" kommentiere ich.

"Das ist mein Ernst Lee. Ich hoffe doch, du weißt nicht mal was schwarze Magie ist" meint James und macht eine böse Miene, _total _erfolgreich.

"Ernst? Hab ich noch nie gehört. Was ist 'ernst'?" witzle ich.

"Das ist nicht lustig" beharrt James starr und ich kann nur die Augen verdrehen. Immer diese Vorurteile gegen das Unbekannte.

"Alles klar. He schau mal, ist das nicht Evans in dem Quidditchladen?" lenke ich ab, schnappe beide an ihren Handgelenken und ziehe sie in eine große Touristengruppe, vielleicht ists auch ne Riesenfamilie, wie auch immer, so schnell kommen die da auf jeden Fall nicht raus und ich boxe mir meinen Weg frei zur anderen Straßenseite und schlüpfe in die Gasse. Will mich ein bisschen umsehen und einkaufen, man weiß ja nie was man hier findet und mit meinen beiden Leibwachen geht das nicht. Natürlich bin ich falsch eingebogen, ich glaube nicht, dass der kitschige Tante Emma Laden gefährliche Sachen verkauft.

In der nächsten Gasse bin ich allerdings richtig, dass flüstert mir mein untrügliches Gefühl, als mir der Geruch von Moder und Pisse in die Nase steigt, außerdem ist hier alles düster, als würden hier die Vampire hausen und bei Sonnenlicht in ne Lacke Schischlack verpuffen.

Natürlich bin ich nervös und untrainiert, allerdings schaffe ich es, glaube ich, gerade noch so, mich gegen den volltrunkenen Typen in der Ecke da zu wehren, sollte er plötzlich beschließen, dass es mehr Spaß macht mich anzufallen, anstatt sich die Seele aus dem Leib zu kotzen. Mit meinem arrogantesten Gesichtsausdruck schlendere ich weiter, nicht dass ich mich dazu großartig verstellen müsste, ist ja nicht so als wär ich nicht schon von haus aus großspurig und eingebildet. Auf jeden Fall kommt mir niemand nahe, nicht mal der Verkäufer, als ich bei dem Laden stehen bleibe, wo Gebrauchtes, Arme und Augen verkauft werden. Ehrlich gesagt wollte ich immer schon mal ein zusätzliches Paar Arme. Ein Auge am Hinterkopf wär auch nicht ohne. Hier bekommt der Name "Second Hand" eine völlig neue Bedeutung. Fasziniert von der Vielfalt in der Auslage, betrete ich den Laden und sehe mich mal um. Es müffelt hier drin echt unglaublich, aber ich schätze das ist Absicht. Hier ist es echt stimmungsvoll. Über ein paar Puppen - also ich denke es sind Puppen, könnten aber auch Leichen sein - sind alte Umhänge gelegt, die schauen echt super aus, sind aber zu teuer und protzig für Leute wie mich. Beim Anblick des Besitzers, ein dubioser- ich meine natürlich _seriöser _Typ mit Augenklappe und Buckel, komme ich mir schrecklich underdressed vor. Er steht an einem Regal gegenüber vom Eingang und starrt mich an und nachdem ich lange genug zurückgestarrt habe, beachtet er mich nicht mehr. Meine Augen und Hände gleiten über allerlei Zeugs, das nicht nur wahnsinnig und fantastisch ausschaut. Hier werden auch Wichtel und andere Viecher verkauft, nicht lebendig, sondern zerstückelt, Flügel, Blut, Herzen,… hier gibts alles, was ich zwar nicht brauche, aber will, von A-Z.

Ich greife nach dem Zufallsprinzip ins Regal und erwische eine kleine Box, die bis zum Rand mit einem geheimnisvollen Pulver gefüllt ist. Vielleicht die Asche eines Toten? Naja, vielleicht sollte ich mir vielleicht doch lieber selbst aussuchen, was ich nehme, bevor ich ein Vermögen für irgendeine unnütze Scheiße ausgebe. Nicht, dass hier unnütze Scheiße verkauft werden würde, die Ausscheidungen des Basilisken da in der Vitrine wirken höchst professionell.

Ich schlendere weiter in den hinteren Bereich des Ladens und niemand hält mich auf. Ich lande in einer weiteren kleinen Gasse, Mann hier ist ja ein verdammtes Labyrinth. Ich wette, wenn ich noch ein bisschen weitergehe, platze ich in ne geheime Todesserkonferenz, hehe. Oder vielleicht treffe ich ja Voldemort höchstpersönlich? Dem wollte ich sowieso schon mal in den Arsch treten. Keine Sorge, das mach ich erst, wenn ich meinem Leben ein qualvolles Ende setzen will.

Ich bin auf einem kleinen überdachten Platz gelandet, wo einige Verkäufer bei ihren winzigen Läden hocken und ausdruckslos auf den Boden starren. Sie alle haben gemeinsam, dass sie zerlumpt gekleidet sind, seit ihrem Auszug von Zuhause nicht mehr gewaschen und ziemlich tot wirkend… Ich trete näher an die Bretter mit Waren. Nein danke, mein Vorrat an aufgespießten Käfern ist gedeckt… Uhh! Ringe aus Tierkopfknochen. So einen muss ich haben.

"Schauen die nur toll aus oder haben die auch noch Nebenwirkungen?" frage ich die Verkäuferin und erhalte als Antwort einen leeren, glasigen Blick. Halloho, hab ich das Zwölf-Uhr einrauchen verpasst?

Ich lese- ja, das kann ich- die Beschriftungen durch. Mal sehen. Kniesel, Drache, Einhorn, Runespoor (boah das ist toll, da gibts gleich drei Ringe zum Preis von einem), Kelpie, … Puhh von normalen Tieren scheinen die ja wohl nicht viel zu halten, was? Haha, die haben Plimpy-Ringe! Mann, dieser Laden ist geil. Aber was soll ich nehmen? Ich würde ja mehrere nehmen, für Sirius, James und Peter auch, vielleicht auch diesen Remus, wenn ich nicht den Verdacht hätte, dass sie danach ziemlich lang stinksauer wären.

Ich tüftle eine kurze Weile über den Ringen. Ich bin nicht immer so entscheidungsfreudig wie ich mich gebe. Kann ich coole Feuerbälle mit meinen Händen machen wenn ich einen Feuersalamander-Ring mit rumtrage? Oder mit Basiliskenknochen Parsel sprechen und Leute mit Blicken töten? Wahrscheinlich haben die sowieso keine Wirkung, sonst würden die der Tante ja den Laden einrennen. Ich schnappe mir schließlich zwei Ringe, kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden. Wassermenschknochen, knallig blau, schön auffallend und einen von einem/einer gewissen Demiguise, den nehme ich, einfach weil ich keine Ahnung habe, was das fürn Tier ist. Erfolglos nach dem Preis fragend, knalle ich einfach ein paar Galleonen auf den Tisch und probiere die Ringe probeweise an. Kaum hab ich das getan und mich zum nächsten Stand gedreht, kommen da ein paar aufgeblasene Arschlöcher anstolziert, alle haben was total Verwegenes an sich, was mich natürlich total fasziniert. Sie sind alle aufgeblasen und Arschlöcher, weil einfach alles an denen dieses Bild vermittelt: Haltung, Kleidung, Miene, selbst die Frisuren dieser Leute schauen teuer aus. Außerdem sind sie natürlich alle schwarze Magier. Warum sonst wären sie auch hier, praktisch am Arsch der Welt, zwischen den coolsten Läden weit und breit?

Ich bin nicht so der oberflächliche Typ, aber als Mensch, der noch nie einen (richtigen) schwarzen Magier gesehen hat, kann ich mir das Gaffen nicht verweigern. Okay, der eine Typ schaut ja wirklich oberpeinlich aus! Der hat längere Haare als ich und seine weibliche Begleitung zusammen, noch dazu weißblond (!) und einen langen, langen schwarzen Umhang mit fetten silbernen Knöpfen. Außerdem hat er einen peinlichen Gehstock. Ich meine, der ist höchstens fünfundzwanzig, was braucht der einen Gehstock? Soweit ich erkennen kann, hat er auch kein Holzbein, was diese Aufmache rechtfertigen würde. Okay, lasst es mich ein letztes Mal sagen, der Typ ist peinlich.

Dicht an seiner Seite hält sich eine Blondine, total hübsch, total arrogant, wahrscheinlich seine Schwester. Die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen haben die zwei Maxerl neben ihnen Wächterstellung bezogen, soll wohl unheimlich wirken, tuts wohl bei jeder Person, die noch nie Gefängnisstrafe mit Zellenmitbewohner absitzen musste. So n Pech aber auch. Dann ist da noch eine Frau, schaut aus, als hätten sich Doxys in ihrem Haar eingenistet, tiieefer Ausschnitt, spindeldürr, groß und böser Blick. Ich wette, wenn die mich anschaut, zucken Blitze aus ihren Augen.

Die Gruppe geht an mir vorbei, als würde ich nicht existieren, liegt wahrscheinlich an der angeborenen Arroganz. Stört mich nicht wirklich, könnt ziemlich ungemütlich werden wenn mich die in die Mangel nehmen. Vor einem kleinen Laden bleiben sie stehen und fangen an zu reden. Gaanz unauffällig schiebe ich mich näher und lausche, während mein Kopf über ein paar Käfige mit seltsamen Viechern gebeugt ist. Billywigs- lebende- von denen werd ich mir ein paar zulegen. Ein Stich von so nem Viech und fliegst wie ein Ballon. Außerdem haut dich die Wirkung echt um.

"Na Bella, wo ist dein geliebter Rodolphus schon wieder abgeblieben? Hat er sich eine Nutte vom Straßenrand genommen?"

Bella- die mit der komischen Frisur (wahrscheinlich ein ganz neuer Modetrend, das kann nur beabsichtigt sein), faucht die Blonde an. "Treib es nicht zu weit Schwester."

"Bella, bitte" meint Mr. Peinlich gelangweilt. "Und dann kannst du mir vielleicht sagen wohin sie verschwunden sind? Ich dachte euer Freund wollte unbedingt den Lord kennen lernen?"

Den Lord? Reden die etwa von diesem Psychopathen Voldemort? Scheiße, ich verzieh mich lieber.

Ohne mich noch mal nach den Spinnern umzudrehen, mach ich mich ganz unauffällig vom Acker und renne prompt einen hässlichen Menschen um.


	11. Also das sind Todesser…

"Uhhh" würge ich, als ich in den Genuss einiger schwarzen Haare komme und strample mich aus dem weiten Fetzen, der sich wie ne Teufelsschlinge um mich gewickelt hat. Dabei verteile ich natürlich mein gesamtes Geld über dem Boden. Wirklich gaanz toll.

"Pass doch auf" schimpft Graf Dracula höchstpersönlich (meine Eltern wären begeistert von dieser Blässe!) und rafft sich auf, um sich imaginären Dreck aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Seine Haare– die brauchen dringend mal ne Wäsche, aber Hallo! Und diese Fettsträhnen hab ich gerade im Mund gehabt, na danke, da möcht ich prompt loskotzen.

"Was heißt pass auf, du bist doch in mich gerannt" meine ich blasiert. "Und jetzt heb gefälligst mein Geld auf, wehe dir es fehlt auch nur ein Knut." Natürlich rührt sich Hakennase keinen Schritt, sondern starrt mich nur böse an.

"Und du bist?" mischt sich einer seiner vier Begleiter ein, der wirklich ganz toll aussieht, richtig düster, gut aussehend, lecker.

"Lee." Wow, klingt ja _echt_ unheimlich. Ich hätt lieber sowas sagen sollen wie Luzinda mit ein paar Adelstiteln, das klingt nach rassistischer alter Tante, der man lieber kein zweites Mal begegnet. Mein Gegenüber hebt die Augenbrauen und die anderen bilden einen Halbkreis zwischen mir und dem Ausgang der Gasse. Toll. Meine Chancen mit allen Gliedmaßen heil hier rauszukommen sinkt im Sekundentakt. Aber der Second Hand Laden ist ja zum Glück nicht weit.

"Snape, tu was sie gesagt hat" meint er schließlich und Fettsträhne schaut zwar bitterböse, gehorcht aber und sinkt auf die Knie. Wuff wuff, gutes Hundchen. Ich kann mich nur schwer davon abhalten seinen Kopf zu tätscheln und einen gehässigen Kommentar loszulassen, was sein geübtes Niederknien anbelangt. "So, Lee also. Und wo wolltest du gerade hin?"

"Weg!" Um das Offensichtliche noch mal zu nennen. Mein Gegenüber findet das witzig und lächelt, aber der Rest schaut weiterhin ziemlich finster.

"Rudolph!" kräht eine Frauenstimme und das Weib mit Filzhaaren wirft sich einem der Typen um den Hals und saugt an seinen Lippen.

Uah, was für eine unappetitliche Gruppe. Also wenn das die Anhängerschaft von Voldemort ist, steht nichts zwischen mir und dem Frieden, so viel ist klar!

"Bella, Rudolph, muss das sein?" ist der Sprecher der Gruppe meiner Meinung. Widerwillig trennen sie sich. Also ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn sie sich gemeinsam davonmachen, am Besten nehmen sie den Rest auch gleich mit.

"Lasst euch bloß nicht von mir aufhalten. Ich pass auf unseren kleinen Freund hier auf und schick ihn dann hinterher wenn er fertig ist."

"Pass auf was du sagst!" faucht Fetthaar.

"Klappe Snape!" herrscht mein inzwischen bester Freund ihn an. Natürlich erwarte ich jeden Moment, dass er mir einen Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals hetzt.

"Was ist los?" schnarrt der peinliche Blonde. "Wen haben wir denn da?"

"Einen Trottel der Passanten umrennt, aber keine Sorge, der wird schon bestraft" meine ich.

"Ich kümmere mich darum" sagt mein Fürsprecher. "Geht schon mal vor, ich komme dann mit Snape nach."

"Wie du meinst. Lass den Lord besser nicht zu lange warten" säuselt Weißhaar. "Du kennst die Strafe ja."

"Uh ja, geh besser bevor der Nachtisch gestrichen wird" brable ich weiter, ganz nach meinem Motto "Reden, dann denken" Die Gruppe zieht auf jeden Fall in einen Laden ab und wir drei bleiben über.

"Also Lee… Was machst du hier? Ich denke nicht, dass dieser Ort hier…" Er sieht sich demonstrativ um. Ja, das denken scheint ein Fehler zu sein "… der passende Platz für Leute wie dich ist."

"Und woher willst du bitteschön wissen, was für ein Mensch ich bin?" frage ich ihn amüsiert und er schaut mich von oben bis unten an. "Ohh schon klar, nur weil meine Kleidung nicht das Monatsgehalt des Durchschnittsbürgers eingefordert hat, bin ich nicht so gut wie ihr. "

"Wie schön, dass du das so widerstandslos einsiehst" lächelt er amüsiert und ich kann nur die Augen verdrehen.

"Bist endlich fertig?" frage ich Snape, der schaut mich nicht mal an, also hocke ich mich am Boden und stopfe mir das Geld in die Taschen zurück. "War sehr nett, ich schau dann mal weiter." Schnell und ohne mich umzudrehen gehe ich die Gasse zurück in den düsteren Kramladen, werde jedoch auf Schritt und Tritt von dem Typen verfolgt. "Ist noch was?"

"Ich will nur sicher gehen dass du dich nicht verläufst."

"Und was nochmal hätte das mit dir zu tun?"

"Es wäre sehr viel einfacher, wenn du einfach tust, was ich dir sage" meint er genervt.

"Vielleicht, aber auch sehr viel dümmer."

"Natürlich könnte ich dich einfach dazu zwingen" meint er beiläufig und lässt seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern kreisen.

"Na dann versuchs mal ruhig" erwidere ich und greife ebenfalls nach meinem Zauberstab.

"Kein Grund beunruhigt zu sein" lächelt er und steckt seinen Stab zurück in seine Mantelinnentasche. "Komm jetzt." Er verschwindet in dem Second-Hand Laden und ich folge ihm ein wenig nervös. Bis zum Eingang stehe ich unter Bewachung, dann nickt er mir zum Abschied zu.

"Lee!" ruft da schon ein fernes Stimmchen und James und Sirius kommen auf mich zugerannt und messen den Jungen mit angewiderten Blicken.

"Potter, Black" meint er und schaut ebenfalls angewidert.

"Mulciber" meint James schließlich. "Eigentlich wundert es mich ja nicht dich hier zu treffen."

"Da wir das ja jetzt festgestellt haben, können wir ja gehen" sage ich, schnappe mir meine beiden Trottel, rufe "Man sieht sich!" und schaue, dass wir hier schnellstmöglich wegkommen, denn im Gegensatz zu mir haben meine zwei Leibwächter keinerlei Hang zur schwarzen Magie und sind hier folglich im Feindeslager.

"Sag mal Lee, spinnst du? Was machst du hier und was hast du mit schwarzen Magiern am Hut?" faucht James, als wir zurück in der fröhlichen Winkelgasse sind.

War ja klar. Kaum wirds einmal ein bisschen lustiger, lassen die beiden gleich den spießigen Briten raushängen. Verbohrtes Völkchen.

"Beruhig dich James, ich hab mich nur ein bisschen umgesehen. Soweit ich weiß, ist das noch nicht verboten."

"Du hast anscheinend keine Ahnung was Leute wie Mulciber machen, sonst würdest keine Zeit mit ihnen verbringen."

"Oh, dabei hatte ich gerade so ein nettes Initiierungsritual in den Kreis der Todesser."

"Ich fasse es nicht, dass du darüber Witze reißt" meint James fassungslos.

"Und ich fasse es nicht, dass du so besessen davon bist. Schwarze Magie heißt nicht immer gleich böse Magie."

"Hörst du dir eigentlich zu?"

"Hörst DU dir eigentlich mal zu?"

"Seht mal!" ruft Sirius und zieht uns in einen Quidditchladen und ich drängle das heikle Thema zur Seite und bin wieder etwas entspannter, auch wenn es weiter am Rande meiner Gedanken spukt. Auch James scheint sich etwas aufzulockern und reißt wieder Witze, doch als wir zurück nach Hause kommen, sagt keiner der beiden was dagegen, dass ich in mein eigenes Zimmer verschwinde und sie alleine lasse.


	12. Die Oberpflaume

Am nächsten Morgen werde ich durch das laute Geschrei einer bekannten Stimme geweckt. Ganz eindeutig Marc! Also drehe ich mich auf die andere Seite, lege mir den Polster über den Kopf und schlafe weiter, das Gezetere meiner engen Verwandten ignorierend. Bis mir plötzlich die Decke weggezogen wird und, noch viel schlimmer, weil die Decke ja eigentlich eh schon halb am Boden gelegen ist, der Polster.

"Sag mal bist du lebensmüde?" frage ich einen violetten Marc, bin im Moment jedoch noch zu sehr im Träumeland, als das ich ihm den Arschtritt verpasst hätte, den er verdient.

"Lee spinnst du, ist das jetzt dein Ernst, mach das sofort weg" kreischt die Heulsuse.

"Was ist, steht dir doch. Endlich hast du was für deinen Teint getan. In Zukunft würde ich allerdings nicht so übertreiben."

Marc sieht aus, als würde er gleich mit dem Fuß aufstampfen, zu heulen beginnen und so lange "Ich will aber" zu kreischen, bis Mama ihm zu Hilfe geeilt kommt.

"Hör doch endlich mit dem Schwachsinn auf und benimm dich mal deinem Alter gemäß" jammert er weiter, immerhin ist er nicht explodiert. Schade aber auch.

"Das tue ich doch die ganze Zeit. Außerdem geht dieser Streich nicht auf meine Rechnung."

"Nette Farbe" meint Sirius vom Türrahmen her. "Nun… du siehst ein wenig aus wie eine… hm Lee, was sagst du?"

"Ist doch klar, er ist die Oberpflaume!" lache ich und Marcs Wangen färben sich tiefschwarz und er stürzt sich tatsächlich auf mich und klemmt meinen Kopf unter seinem Arm ein. "Marc lass los, sonst bist du dran!" brülle ich und er brüllt irgendwas zurück, was ich aber nicht verstehe, weil wir schon ineinander verstrickt am Boden liegen und versuchen den anderen in irgendeiner Weise zu übertrumpfen, während wir uns weiter irgendwas zuschreien, ich versuche Marc nicht zu verletzen, in Prügeleien hab ich ja doch etwas mehr Erfahrung- bis Marc mich mit der Faust auf der Lippe trifft, als mich plötzlich zwei Arme zurückziehen. Sofort erstarrt Marc und schaut mich mit großen Augen, stottert irgendwas und torkelt einen Schritt auf mich zu. Währenddessen befreie ich mich von den Armen und stoße Sirius zurück der ziemlich betroffen drein guckt. "Sag mal tickst du nicht ganz richtig?" frage ich ihn aufgebracht.

"Lee, es tut mir Leid!" jammert Marc wie ein kleines Kind.

"Ach komm schon, ich glaub das werd ich überleben" meine ich nur. "Verschwinde und heul dich bei jemandem aus den es interessiert."

"Lee, bitte!"

"Marc, _mich_ interessiert deine Heulerei nicht!"

Marc zieht ab und sieht so verzweifelt aus, richtig herzerweichend. Ja, sicher doch. Außerdem bin ich neuerdings Organspender und helfe in der Obdachlosenküche…

"Das war ja echt herzlos" kommentiert Sirius und wirft sich mit der vom Boden Decke auf mein Bett, einen Schlecker im Mund.

"Ehrlich gesagt bin ich ziemlich stolz auf ihn" erwidere ich, während ich mir aus dem Kleiderhaufen irgendwas raussuche. "Ist das erste Mal, das er sich gewehrt hat, natürlich hat er die falsche Person erwischt, aber ich verzeihs ihm." Dann schließe ich die Türe und beginne mich umzuziehen. Ist ja nicht so, als ob Sirius noch nie eine nackte Frau gesehen hat. Ihm ist das sowieso nicht peinlich, hab ihn ja schließlich auch schon vollkommen in natura betrachten können. Außerdem beschäftigt er sich anscheinend eh lieber damit, das Magazin durchzublättern, das irgendwo gelegen ist, als in meine Richtung zu sehen. Nagut, vielleicht ists ihm doch peinlich. Grinsend schleiche ich mich seitwärts an ihn heran, er sieht ja eh überall hin, nur nicht zu mir und verpasse ihm einen Mordsschock, indem ich direkt neben ihm einen Knallfrosch zünde. Er springt mindestens bis an die Decke und ich biege mich vor Lachen.

"Dein Gesicht hättest du sehen sollen" Ich wische mir ja schon fast die Tränen aus den Augen, als Sirius böse auf mich runterschaut und dabei die Arme verschränkt. Einen Augenblick später platzen James, Lyle und Marc zur Tür rein und schauen sich geschockt um und werden nicht enttäuscht, eine Lee in Unterwäsche und ein hochroter Sirius.

"Boah, darf ich kotzen?" meint Lyle und verschwindet, Marc errötet unter seinem Violett und saust dann davon und James schüttelt den Kopf.

"Bitte sagt mir, dass es nicht das ist wonach es aussieht…"

"Oh nein, jetzt hat er uns erwischt" lache ich Sirius entgegen und werde von ihm unter einer Decke begraben, die er nach mir geworfen hat.

"Ach komm schon, als ob uns das jemand glauben würde!" meine ich nur und schlüpfe in Shorts und Shirt, bevor ich auf James zugehe. "Ich habe wahnsinnigen Hunger!"

Mein Cousin glotzt mich mit runden Augen an und Sirius gesellt sich zu uns. "Also ähm… Hat dich Sirius etwa gebissen?" meint er dann und beißt sich auf die Lippen, um nicht loszulachen.

Sirius betrachtet spielerisch intensiv meine Lippe und wischt mir dann das Blut weg. "Sieht so aus, als müssten wir das nächste Mal besser unsere Spuren verwischen" meint er dann und wir gehen lachend zum Frühstück.

Und kaum habe ich die ersten Toastscheiben mit Butter beschmiert, um dann durchgehend essen zu können, fliegt eine Eule durch das riesige Fenster, setzt sich auf meinen Teller und beginnt sich seelenruhig die Federn zu putzen. Will das Vieh etwa sterben, ich hab Hunger!

Bevor ich einen Röstzauber sprechen kann, schnappt sich James das Federvieh und löst einen Brief vom Bein. Ich habs ehrlich gesagt nicht so mit dem ganzen Geflügel, außer es ist zum Essen, nur mal so am Rande erwähnt.

"Was ists?" fragt Sirius totaal interessiert und kaut auf seinem Toast. Ich nehme mir einen Donut, eine Schüssel Müsli und ziehe die Schale mit Eiersalat zu mir rüber, über die ich mich genüsslich hermache.

"Einladung zur Gartenparty"

"Von wem?"

"Barbara Madley, die aus dem Pub von deinem ersten Abend hier. Die haben ein Haus an nem kleinem See ein Stück außerhalb der Stadt" erklärt James und bei mir blinken genau keine Lichter auf.

"Ich erinnere mich allgemein nicht mehr ganz genau an diesen Abend… Da gabs ziemlich viele neue Gesichter" sage ich.

"Nicht so wichtig, sie ist nur nervig."

"Also heißt das wohl wir haben demnächst was vor, was?" meine ich spitzbübisch grinsend.

"Ich kann sie ja bitten auch Lily einzuladen" schwärmt James und verdirbt dem Rest der Anwesenden den Appetit…

"Ach dann können wir sie ganz eifersüchtig machen mit halbnackten Körpern und Luftmangel" sage ich hintergründig lächelnd.

"Denkst du wirklich wir müssen rumknutschen?" meint James leicht angewidert. Also, wäre er nicht schwer verliebt, wäre ich schwer beleidigt.

"Ich meinte eher mit meiner Hand auf deinem Kopf und deinem Kopf unter Wasser" grinse ich.

"Achso. Na, das werden wir ja sehen."

"Wann ist das überhaupt?" fragt Sirius wieder.

"Also heute ist der wievielte…" er murmelt irgendwas rum und sagt dann schließlich "Übermorgen."

"Die hats aber eilig. Ob ich wohl der Anlass bin?" frage ich laut, natürlich ein wenig eingebildet.

"Nee das ist sicher wegen mir, die könnens ja alle gar nicht mehr erwarten mich endlich mal wieder ohne oben zu sehen" lautet Sirius' Meinung. Das werden wir ja sehen.


	13. Die Gartenparty, der langweilige Part

Mit beleidigter Miene verspeist Sirius eine Packung Bertie Bott's meines Cousins (also Allgemeinbesitz), während ich mir verschlafen die Haare mit einem Handtuch abreibe und James sich im Bad fertig macht.

Gerade hat er uns netterweise einen Eimer kaltes Wasser übergeschüttet, damit wir aufwachen, wir sind beide chronische Langschläfer. Ach ja und warum? Weil wir schon Stuunden zu spät für meine Gartenparty sind, bei diesen Leuten. Aber die werden schon nicht wegrennen solange der Ehrengast und zwar ich, noch nicht da war.

Nachdem ich nicht mehr triefe, schleiche ich in mein Zimmer und natürlich rennt bei dieser Distanz von knapp einem Meter Marc in mich rein und entschuldigt sich, bevor all die Informationen überhaupt in mein noch pennendes Gehirn eingetroffen sind. Schulterzuckend gehe ich in mein Zimmer, nehme die wichtigsten Wascharbeiten vor und zieh mir dann Badesachen mit einem schwarzen Strandkleid drüber an. Ja, auch ich besitze so was. Flip-Flops, voila, zum Schluss kommt natürlich noch ein Hut und eine lässige Blues-Brothers Sonnenbrille, das ist übrigens ne ganz neue, echt geile Muggel-Band. Schnell schnappe ich mir ein Badetuch und schon bin ich fertig.

Wird auch Zeit, weil James und Sirius schon in ihren Badehosen und Shirts warten, wieder ganz ein Herz und eine Seele. "Flohpulver?" frage ich unnötigerweise, als James sich schon eine Ladung geschnappt hat und laut die Adresse ausruft und in einem grünen Feuer verschwindet. Mann das ist jedes Mal aufs neue cool.

"Jetzt du" sagt Sirius und noch während ich mich über seine Freundlichkeit wundere, springt er in den Kamin, streckt mir die Zunge raus und ruft schon die Adresse, da mach ich noch einen Satz vor und halte mich an seinem Arm fest und werde unsanft mit ihm umhergeschleudert. Ich mache eine unsanfte Landung am Arsch, während Sirius der Länge nach hinschlägt und sich gar nicht würdevoll erhebt, mich sauer anschaut, dann diabolisch grinst und mich über seine Schulter wirft.

"Was soll das werden?" frage ich und lasse mich mal einfach tragen und sehe mich dabei um. Ein kleines schmuckes Häuschen haben die da, ziemlich viele Leute hier, alle mehr oder weniger so alt wie ich. Ein paar tollen am Rand des Sees herum, auf den Sirius gerade zusteuert, wie ich aus den Augenwinkeln erspähen kann. "OH Nein das traust du dich nicht!" rufe ich laut und beginne mich zu winden und wehren, bis Sirius mit einem Ächzen eingeht.

"JAMES!" rufe ich laut. "Hilf mir mal!" Der steht nämlich nicht unweit entfernt und plaudert gemütlich mit einer Brünetten. Obwohls ihm auch nicht viel besser als mir zu gehen scheint, da sich diese gemütliche Plauderei auf die Keiferei nur einer Person beschränkt. Eine zweite Evans? Brav dreht sich mein Cousinchen um und kommt auf uns zu. Ihm scheint wohl doch nicht zu viel an dem Weib zu liegen. "Na endlich, hilf mir mal" sage ich. "Der da will baden gehen." Ich deute auf Sirius und bevor er eins und eins zusammen zählen kann, haben James und ich ihn jeweils einem Ende geschnappt und hieven ihn lachend zum Wasser rüber. Schöner gesagt als getan. Der Typ wiegt mindestens doppelt so viel wie ich! Nach der Hälfte der Strecke mache ich schlapp und Sirius rappelt sich auf. Beide sehen mich an.

Nein. "Nein!" rufe ich, als ich auf dieselbe Weise an Händen und Füßen geschnappt werde und mit Anlauf wie ein Sack im Wasser lande. Netterweise haben sie mir meinen Hut, das Handtuch, die Sonnenbrille und die Schuhe vorher abgenommen. "Boah, das kriegt ihr zurück!" rufe ich, nachdem ich wieder ans Ufer zurück geschwommen bin. Dieser Teich ist tiefer als es aussieht. Er hat sogar nen Steg und zwei kleine Ruderboote sind da vertäut. Beide lachen was das Zeug hält, doch wenigstens James nicht mehr, nachdem ich Anlauf genommen und mich mit ihm reingeworfen habe.

"Hilfst du mir mal?" frage ich Sirius, der immer noch am Steg steht und lacht, was das Zeug hält. Grinsend reicht er mir seine Hand, doch egal wie viel stark ich ziehe, am Ende werde ich hochgezogen und schlage fasziniert gegen seine Armmuskeln. Bin ich einfach so schwach oder er so stark? Letzteres erscheint mir irgendwie unwahrscheinlich.

"Ist ja krass" stelle ich schließlich fest. Ein lautes Mädchenlachen dringt an mein sensibles Ohr, Sirius grinst schon und dreht sich zu den Traube Tussen um, die auf uns zukommen. James lässt sich gerade an der Oberfläche treiben und ich würde am liebsten an ihn herantauchen und runterziehen, als Schock des Tages. Also mache ich das. Schnell landet mein Kleid als nasser Haufen neben Sirius und ich mache einen geübten Köpfler ins Wasser, kaum ein Tropfen spritzt weg, tauche unter James und ziehe ihn unters Wasser. Obwohl alles ziemlich trüb ist, kann ich sehen wie er vor Schock fast ihn Ohnmacht fällt. Ich tauche auf und erst als James prustend auch wieder an die Oberfläche stößt, höre ich drei Mädchen erleichtert aufkreischen, oder wie auch immer man das nennt. "James!" ruft eine von ihnen, die mir irgendwie bekannt vorkommt, doch bevor irgendwer was machen kann, hat sich Sirius von seinem Shirt freigemacht und macht eine Arschbombe ins Wasser, die Hälfte der Mädchen bekommt einen Kreischanfall und der Rest fällt ihn Ohnmacht… bevor auch die sich bis auf knappe Bikinis entkleiden und mehr oder weniger elegant ins Wasser gleiten lassen und auf uns zukommen. Hilfe, die Killerwelle!

Während ich noch perplex starre, werden wir schon eingekreist und ich finde mich inmitten einer Horde geistes- und liebeskranker Mädchen wieder. Okay, soo viele sinds doch nicht. Bei den meisten fragt man sich wofür überhaupt noch ein Oberteil, wenns eigentlich eh nichts verdeckt… Sirius ist hoch begeistert und ganz in seinem Element. Er reißt Witze, schultert sich ein blondes Nichts auf und lässt sich zurück fallen, natürlich landet er ganz unabsichtlich direkt auf ihr… Okay faad, mal sehen was James macht. Redet mit nem Mädchen, ich glaub die kenn ich. Schon winkt mich mein Cousin und ich schwimme zu ihnen ins seichtere Gewässer.

"Hii" meint sie mit einem zuckersüßen mit rosa Lipgloss zugekleisterten Lächeln und fixiert mich mit den pechschwarz geschminkten Augen. Ihre braunen Locken hängen schlaff und nass über ihre Schultern. "Ich bin Barbara, wir haben uns schon mal in der Löwenhöhle getroffen" meint sie als würde das alles erklären. Welche Löwenhöhle?

"Das Pub" flüstert mir James zu.

"Aber natürlich, Barbara! Also, schöne Party" lüge ich wie gedruckt. "Schöner Bikini" Auch wenn ich eine Weile gebraucht habe um ihn zu entdecken… "Was kann ich für euch tun?" Ich möchte wieder zurück.

"Oh danke" lächelt sie und sieht an sich herab um imaginäre Falten in ihrem Oberteil zu glätten. Die einzigen Falten, die da zu glätten sind, häufen sich klein, aber doch schon um ihre Hüfte an. "James hat mir gerade erzählt, dass du dieses Jahr auch nach Hogwarts kommst."

Merlin, erwartet die, dass ich da jetzt drauf antworte? "Ja, stimmt" sage ich schließlich. "Aber erwartet nicht, dass ich euch zu lange beehren werde, die schmeißen mich sicher raus, kaum dass ich meinen Koffer ausgepackt hab."

Barbara schaut verwirrt und James verdreht die Augen.

"Also, wann gibts Essen?" Ich hatte kein Frühstück, kein Mittagessen und die ganzen Snacks dazwischen, ich hab echt Kohldampf.

"Bald. Wenn die Dämmerung anbricht. Ein romantisches Abendessen im Sonnenuntergang" säuselt sie und ihre Lider beginnen hektisch zu flattern.

Heilige Unterhosen des Merlin, die hat eindeutig einen an der Waffel. Romantisch, Sonnenuntergang? Ich bin sechzehn, nicht sechzig! Für den langweiligen Scheiß hab ich auch noch Zeit wenn ich mich nicht mehr bewegen kann!

James beginnt zu lachen und deutet auf mein Gesicht. "Mann du solltest dich jetzt sehen" japst er und schluckt im nächsten Moment Wasser, als ich seinen Kopf runterdrücke.

"Ich geh dann wieder mal besser raus" sage ich und schwimme zum Steg, wo ich mich hochziehe und mir meine Sachen schnappe und mich umsehe, bevor ich mich zu Patrick und einem anderen Typen aufs Gras setze, die sich sonnen lassen, wobei das bei dem anderem nicht wirklich nötig ist, er ist schon schwarz.

"Na was geht Beach Boy" frage ich Patrick, der mehr denn je mit seiner geblümten Badehose, der gebräunten Haut, blonden Haaren und blendend weißen Beißerchen wie ein Mitglied der Boy-Group ausieht. Die hab ich natürlich auch schon mal gesehen auf einer ihrer Touren.

"Tag Lee" meint der grinsend. He, nichts Falsches wie das Mädel da rein interpretieren, die auf uns zugelaufen kommt und mich zwar mit Blicken erdolcht, es aber nicht wirklich probiert.

"Tagchen" meine ich zu ihr und sie setzt sich an Patricks Seite und beginnt ihn abzuknutschen ohne mich zu beachten. Ahja. Und was hab ich der nochmal getan?

Der andere Typ sieht mich fragend an und ich hebe die Schultern. "Ich geh rein und hol mir was zu essen" verkünde ich und er steht auf und kommt mit.

"Ich bin Max" meint er und ich halte ihm die Hand hin.

"Lee. Irgendwie tut er mir leid" Ich deute hinter uns auf das Pärchen. "Die hat nicht sehr lustig ausgesehen."

"Also die ist schon ganz schön lustig, vor allem wenn sie die Klappe aufmacht um was zu reden."

"Also wo ist die Küche?" frage ich etwas interessierter, da wir schon im Wohnzimmer des Hauses stehen. Ich hab mir mein nasses Kleid inzwischen auch wieder übergezogen.

"Keine Ahnung." Er geht in die eine Richtung davon, viel Auswahl gibts ja nicht, also nehme ich die andere Tür und lande in der Küche. "Hey Max hier ists Essen" rufe ich den Typen und beginne einen Teller mit allem möglichen zu beladen, allzu viel Auswahl gibts ja leider nicht. Bei einer Party im Sommer ist das Grillen ja eher Standard, aber das gilt für die noblen Herrschaften aus GB wohl nicht. Mich wunderts ja eher, dass das Wasser hier überhaupt badetauglich ist und nicht zugefroren.

"Oh danke" meint Max und will mir meinen zweiten Teller abnehmen, was ich empört abwehre.

"Nimm dir selber was" schnaube ich. "Hab ich auch noch nicht erlebt, willst _mir_ mein Essen wegnehmen. Tzz… Wo sind überhaupt die Erwachsenen, oder haben wir das Haus für uns?"

"Keine Ahnung. Hab bis jetzt keine gesehen." Ungeduldig zapple ich im Türrahmen rum und geh dann gemeinsam mit Max wieder raus zu dem Pärchen, die sich inzwischen voneinander lösen konnten. Sonst hättens sich eh mein Essen vom Schoß wischen können. Die Dämmerung bricht herein und der Rest kommt aus dem Wasser und holt sich auch Essen ausm Haus und ja, dann geht die Party los.


	14. Die Gartenparty, der andere Part

"Die schaut wie Lily, kein Wunder dass James mit ihr zusammen ist. Lily wird Feuer spucken, wenn sie die blöde Kuh sieht" lästert Barbara nicht sehr diskret mit Mary, als Sirius und ich die Küche kommen um uns Nachschlag zu holen.

Mary glotzt mich an und beginnt irgendwas herumzustottern, Barbara läuft knallrot an und stolziert aus dem Raum, ohne uns zu beachten. Seelenruhig häufe ich mir geröstete Kartoffelscheiben auf einen Teller und pappe irgendeine Soße drüber, die starke Ähnlichkeiten mit Ketchup aufweist. Außer mir und den Jungs sind ja sowieso alle auf eine strenge 0 Kalorien pro Tag-Diät gesetzt, also reicht das winzige Bisschen grade mal so für die normalen Menschen.

"Gar kein Kommentar?" meint Sirius schließlich auf dem Weg nach draußen.

"Nee die sollen ruhig reden. Ist ja nicht so als wär ichs von solchen Gänsen nicht gewohnt."

"Nagut" beendet er das Thema gekonnt. "Wie wärs mit ner Runde Flaschendrehen?" ruft er da schon in die Gruppe, die einen ungleichförmigen Kreis gebildet hat und alle stimmen zu. Eine Stunde später…

"Jetz bin isch dran" sage ich und grabsche nach der Flasche.

"Haha daneben" lacht Sirius, als ich ins Leere fasse.

"Du bischt mal besser ruhig mein Lieber." Ich zeige drohend mit meinen vier Zeigefingern auf ihn.

"Sonst was?"

"Na warte nur bis ich aufgestanden bin." Wackelnd richte ich mich auf und falle gleich wieder hin, weil sich der Boden zu sehr dreht.

"Also… der Nächste muss ohne Klamotten in den See hüpfen" grinst Sirius versaut und dreht die Flasche.

"Neeiin" kreischt die blonde Ellen nicht wirklich überzeugend, als sie bei ihr stehen bleibt und wie ein Sack von Sirius über die Schulter geworfen wird. "Hilf mir Charlie!" Ihre Zwillingsschwester rührt keine Wimper, als ihre andere Hälfte abgeführt wird. Ellen und Charlet, oder Charlie, sind beide in meinem Jahrgang. Charlet ist übrigens die, die James vorher zusammengebrüllt hat. Sie ist irgendwie mit Evans befreundet, aber sonst ganz cool.

"Eine Runde Tequila!" rufe ich und greife zu einer anderen Flasche, einer, in der noch was drin ist. Ein lautes Platschen und ein Schrei verkünden Ellens Aufprall im Wasser und ein lautes Lachen Sirius'. Die Stimmen entfernen sich. Ob sie wohl gerade ersaufen?

"Gib mal her" meint James und beginnt an der Flasche zu nuckeln.

"Hee lass mal was über. Ich hab auch noch nich so viel gehabt" nuschle ich und lande nach einem missglücktem Versuch die Flasche zurück zu erlangen auf seinem Schoß.

"Ohh wie süß" meint Selma, die Freundin von Patrick und mir kommt das erste Mal der Gedanke, dass sie inzwischen ganz nett ist. Könnte aber auch an dem Alkohol liegen… "Footooo" trötet sie auch schon und bevor ich auch nur Muh machen kann, blitzt es und die selige Szene ist verewigt.

"Also die Flasche Feuerwhiskey vorhin ist auch nicht unbemerkt an dir vorbeigezogen, was?" James grinst süffisant auf mich runter und ich rolle von ihm runter wieder auf meinen Platz zu.

"Okay auf wen die Flasche zeigt, der muss die ganze Runde durchküssen" sagt mein liebes Cousinchen und dreht. Bleibt natürlich bei mir stehen.

"Na wenns denn sein muss" meine ich und drehe mich rechts zu Charlie, die mir schulterzuckend ein Küsschen aufdrückt. Dasselbe bei James, wobei die anderen johlen, obwohl wir uns nicht mal richtig küssen, dann gehts weiter zu Patrick und plötzlich reißt mich jemand am Kopf zurück und schreit laut "Schlampe!"

"Selma!" kreischt eines von den anderen Mädchen los und ich kann nur mehr entrückt dreingucken, als ich endgültig das Gleichgewicht verliere und wieder mal eine Arschlandung mache.

"Na Hallo" ist meine geistreiche Meinung dazu und Patrick hilft mir auf, während hinter uns das Chaos ausbricht.

"Entschuldige mal" meint Paddy kaum das ich stehe und zerrt Selma weg. Da warens nur noch… Ja zählen zählt nicht zu meinen Stärken wenn ich besoffen bin. Dann bekommen noch Mary, Barbara und Aislin ein Küsschen, die drei sind übrigens beste Freundinnen und Hauszicken von Gryffindor, mein lieber Freund Max und das wars auch schon. Ein Stück weiter bekommt Selma gerade einen Heulkrampf und rennt an unserer Gruppe vorbei, ich hab den starken Verdacht, dass es mit dem glücklichen Pärchen aus ist und Patrick bleibt verschwunden. Das Trio rennt dem jungen Ding hinterher und der Rest beginnt Balladen der Tornados zu gröhlen, gegen die mein Stimmchen mit Magpies-Lobhymnen eigentlich ganz gut ankommt. Als wir genug davon haben und erschöpft am Boden rumkugeln, lauschen wir so in die Nacht. Da wären das nicht ferne Geheule von Selma und das Trio, das auf sie einredet. Und ein Mädchen irgendwo in der Nähe hat gerade einen ziemlich heftigen Orgasmus. Das ist wohl Ellen, Charlies Gesichtsausdruck nach zu deuten, die sich mit knallrotem Gesicht aufsetzt und ins Haus rennt. Irgendwie wird unsere Gruppe immer kleiner…

"Vielleicht sollten wir nach Charlie sehen" meint Max und hilft mir und James auf die Beine. "Wahrscheinlich hat sie wegen diesem Trottel gerade einen totalen Nervenzusammenbruch."

"Was? Wieso?" frage ich verwirrt.

"Naja…" beginnt James langsam.

"Achso…" setze ich fort und mein Cousin wirft mir einen bösen Blick zu.

"Es ist nicht grad ein Geheimnis, dass Sirius Charlie letztes Jahr entjungfert hat, als sie zusammen waren, das mit ihr hat sogar recht lange gehalten. Sechs Monate oder so. Naja, Ellen war noch nie die hellste und mag Sirius schon seit der dritten Klasse. Hat ihm dauernd Liebesbriefe geschrieben und so nen Quatsch gemacht. Irgendwann musste es ja dazu kommen" schließt er seine Erklärung ab und deutet hinter uns.

"Das geht ja gar nicht" meine ich die Augen verdrehend, doch mein ebenfalls unnüchterner Cousin ist nicht mehr in der Lage mein falsches Mitleid rauszuhören und nickt bekräftigend.

"Ja, manchmal würd ich ihm echt gern fragen was er sich denkt, wenn er denn überhaupt denkt" schnauzt er und ich hebe die Augenbrauen. James ist ja richtig verbohrt, was das betrifft, du meine Güte! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sexuell so verspannt ist.

Brav setze ich mich zu den Jungs und heitere Charlie mit Witzen auf und dann pennen wir alle ein und wachen erst auf, als die Sonne ins Zimmer knallt und der penetrant bohrende Finger auch nach einigen laschen Abwehgeräuschen meinerseits nicht von mir ablässt.

"Morgen Lee" meint Sirius heiter und kaum bin ich aufgestanden, ist auch der Rest wach, Charlie blinzelt verschlafen herum, erblickt Sirius, knallt ihm eine und rennt raus (da bin ich in einen Lachflash gefallen), James glotzt wie ein Fisch durch die Gegend und versucht herauszufinden was abläuft und Max gähnt und verschwindet dann in einem Nebenzimmer.

Mein Kopf fühlt sich ganz leicht an und der Boden ist nicht stabil, also, stelle ich ganz scharfsinnig fest, bin ich wieder mal restfett.

"Noch nicht nüchtern?" stellt auch James sofort fest, als ich versuche die Balkontür zu öffnen und einige Male mit dem Kopf gegen die Scheibe knalle.

"Nee" meine ich nur, als die Tür plötzlich von der anderen Seite geöffnet wird und eine blonde Mähne an mir vorbeisaust und ich mich am Rahmen festhalte, um nicht wieder mal auf meinem Allerwertesten zu landen.

"Hi Sirius" zwitschert Ellen und küsst ihn tief und innig. Schon beim Hinsehen wird mir schlecht. Ich muss mir ganz dringend die Zähne putzen.

"Gehts, Lee?" fragt James und hilft mir auf die Terrasse in einen Stuhl.

"Wollen wir nicht zu euch zurück? Ich hoffe Kate ist noch nicht wach, oder hat nichts gegen Alkohol, denn ich brauch jetzt ganz dringend ne Dusche."

"Ja, die hätt ich auch nötig und ja, das stört Mum gewaltig."

"Wir haben hier eine zweite Dusche. Kommt mit, ich zeig sie euch." Mich trifft fast der Schlag, als Barbara aufeinmal neben mir steht und in die Runde lächelt. Es hat etwas von einem Haifisch… kurz bevor er zuschlägt.

"Äh ja, ich muss aber nicht unbedingt mit James gemeinsam duschen" werfe ich ein.

"Ach, sei nicht lächerlich. Wir sind hier ja nicht altmodisch. Es tut mir ja so Leid, dass ihr gestern keine Zeit für euch alleine hattet. Seid nur nicht scheu, außer uns ist hier draußen niemand."

Gemeinsam dackeln wir die Treppe nach oben, inzwischen ist die gesamte Mannschaft wieder im Wohnzimmer versammelt, Ellen hängt nach wie vor an Sirius' Lippe und der Rest glotzt uns an. Demonstrativ schnappe ich James Hand und werfe ihm für alle deutlich sichtbar ein versautes Grinsen zu. Er verdreht die Augen und legt seinen Arm um meine Hüfte, mehr, damit ich nicht stolpere und weniger irgendwelcher Andeutungen wegen, aber das weiß ja niemand.

Barbara führt uns in ein kitschiges Zimmer mit roter Blümchentapete und veralteter Inneneinrichtung. "Einfach da durch. Ich hab schon eure Sachen hineingebracht" lächelt sie.

"Ich warte hier bis du fertig bist" meint James und legt sich aufs Bett.

"Wollt ihr denn nicht gemeinsam duschen?" fragt Barbara lächelnd. Sieht aus, als hätte sie nichts anderes erwartet.

"Sicher nicht" brummt James und wirft mir einen Blick zu. "Die Singerei haltet man nur hinter geschlossener Tür aus." Was er vermutlich sogar ernst meint.

"Oh" meint Barbara enttäuscht und rauscht aus dem Zimmer. Nach der Waschzeremonie von mir und James kommen auch schon Sirius und Ellen um sich gegenseitig einzuseifen. Es folgt ein eisiges Frühstück, aufräumen müssen wir zum Glück nicht, Max ist schon volljährig. Außerdem der diesjährige Jahressprecher. Als alles tiptop und fertig ist, gehts mit einer Ladung Flohpulver zurück und ans zweite Frühstück.


	15. Verhaftung: Grober Unfug

Was sollte ich noch Großartiges über die Ferien erzählen, ihr könnt euch inzwischen wahrscheinlich alles ausmalen, so gut, wie ihr mich inzwischen kennt. Tagesprogramm war schlafen, feiern, Streiche aushecken und Sachen machen…

"Habt ihr schon eure Schulsachen gekauft?" fragt Kate eines schönen Abends beim Essen.

"Schulsachen?" wiederholen Sirius und ich unisono und machen begeistert unseren Handschlag. Die Potters verdrehen die Augen und grinsen, Ellen zieht eine Schnute und hält ihrem Freund einen Löffel vor die Nase um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zurück zu lenken. Der schlürft begeistert die Cremesuppe und ich tu es ihm gleich nach. Natürlich brauch _ich_ dafür keine Hilfe. Aber bei so vielen problematischen Kindern find ich es ganz okay, dass Kate Heimhilfe geholt hat… Hehe kleiner Scherz am Rande. Ellen ist jetzt Sirius' Freundin und übernachtet auch öfters bei den Potters. Deswegen bin ich jetzt einfach mit all meinem Krempel zu James gezogen und teil mir halt ein Bett mit ihm, wenn Sirius mal keinen Besuch von seinem Schatzi hat und sich einsam in meinem alten Zimmer fühlt.

"Bücher, Federn, Zutaten, Kleidung… Ein paar Sachen haben wir schon Mum" meint James. "Wieso?"

"Übermorgen geht es lo-hos" flötet sie und grinst belämmert. "Na Lee, freust du dich schon auf deinen ersten Tag in Hogwarts? Ich hoffe doch, du hast für deine Prüfungen gelernt?"

"Äh bitte was?" frage ich bedröppelt und versenke eine Brotscheibe in der Suppe.

"Aber Schatz, du weißt, in zwei Tagen geht es ab in die Schule!"

"Ahja da war sowas…" erinnere ich mich. "Ist das wirklich schon in zwei Tagen?"

"Ja Schatz! Und freust du dich denn nicht?"

"Kate, welcher Schüler freut sich denn bitte auf das Ende der Ferien?" wirft Charles schmunzelnd ein. Graues, streng frisiertes Haar und ein Gesicht mit Charakter, wie man so schön sagt. Ein Mensch, der mir auf Anhieb und im Ganzen sympathisch war, genau wie bei James, wenn man ein paar unliebsame Details weglässt, aber ich bin ja nicht kleinlich.

"Wie wahr" lächelt sie. "Also Lee, wie wärs wenn ihr drei euch morgen den Rest holt, dann könnt ihr auch noch mit Marc Muggellondon ansehen und Lyle nehmt ihr bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich mit."

"Och nee" maulen ich und Lyle.

"Hast du Angst den falschen Zug zu nehmen, oder gibts nen anderen Grund warum du dein Sight-Seeing nicht allein erledigen kannst?" frage ich.

"Wenn du ein paar Gehirnzellen hättest, könntest du dich an den Brief von Mum und Dad erinnern, in dem sie uns beauftragen die Stadt anzusehen. Soll ich ihnen zu Hause etwa sagen, 'Entschuldigt, Lee hatte keine Lust'" faucht Marc.

"Äh… Ja?" meine ich. "Außerdem, wozu gibts Reiseführer? Also, wenn sie nen Test ankündigen dann ließ dir den mal schnell durch."

"Aber Lee, Schatz, das solltest du dir auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen! Die Kronjuwelen von Britannien sind ganz einzigartig!"

"Die Kronjuwelen, ja?" meine ich mit erhobener Augenbraue. "Nagut, wie du willst Marc. Lyle, wir machen einen Ausflug, also stell dir nen Wecker."

"Ganz ausgezeichnet. Lee, ich bringe dir später noch einen dieser Muggel-Fotoapparate und ein bisschen Muggel-Geld."

"Danke Tante Kate."

Nach weiterem Geschwafel über die Schule machen James und ich noch einen kleinen Ausflug mit unseren Besen, ein Wettrennen und dann ist es sowieso schon spät nachts und wir fallen nur noch geschafft in unsere Betten.

"Lee wach endlich auf" mault da ein süßes Stimmchen und zieht mir die Decke weg. Egal, die brauch ich eh nicht. "Ich krieg sie nicht wach, so n Pech aber auch." Ah, das ist James. "Sieht so aus als müssten wir ohne sie gehen."

"Ahm, ja. Wie wärs, wenn wir jeweils ein Ende nehmen und sie raustragen. Ab da kann dann Kate sich um sie kümmern."

"Ha! Das würde ihr wohl passen. Ich bekomm sie schon wach, mir egal wie ich das anstelle."

"Habt ihr etwa Drogen genommen?" fragt eine neue Stimme.

"Nee lasst mich" Ich ignoriere das Wasser, das mir jemand drüberschüttet und drehe mich zur Seite. Da knalle ich gegen eine harte, kalte Steinwand. Blinzelnd öffne ich die Augen. Puh, hier ists aber dunkel, ziemlich kleiner Raum, wo ich bin. Wo bin ich überhaupt?

"Na endlich, sie ist wach" jubelt Sirius und zerrt mich auf die Beine.

"Hä?"_ Wo_ bin ich? "Wo bin ich? Ahh…" kommt mir im selben Augenblick die Erinnerung zurück. Ausflug in Muggel-London mit Lyle, Marc und James. Die Kronjuwelen… Haha. Unsere kleine Tour hat jede Menge Spaß gemacht. Am Ende sind James und ich zwar von der Muggel-Polizei verhaftet und eingesperrt worden, aber das war sowieso der beste Teil, wenn ihr mich fragt. Naja.

"Lee beeil dich, du müsstest schon beim Zug sein" drängt mich James.

"Welcher Zug?"

"Naja du weißt schon, der für die Schule…"

"Arghhh…" Ich knalle mir eine Handfläche an die Stirn. "Warum habt ihr das nicht gleich gesagt? Ich hab noch nicht gepackt! Meine Scherzartikel! Was machst du hier Sirius?"

"Beruhig dich, ich hab dir ein paar Sachen eingepackt. Kate wartet draußen mit den anderen."

"Den anderen?" Hastig laufe ich unter den bösen Blicken der Polizisten zum Ausgang und steige hinter Sirius in einen roten Familienwagen, ja, ein Auto.

"Huch das war was, ne?" grinse ich James an, der ebenfalls grinst. "Und, gut nach Hause gekommen?" frage ich meine Brüder, die in der Reihe hinter uns sitzen. Ganz Recht, das Auto hat drei Reihen mit je drei, bzw zwei Sitzen. Das ist ja eine halbe Limousine. "Danke fürs Abholen Kate, es tut mir so Leid aber die Muggel verstehen einfach keinen Spaß. War auch nicht das erste Mal, dass ich wegen grobem Unsinn verhaftet wurde, ich hoffe du musstest nicht viel für unsere Freilassung zahlen."

Von vorne und hinten kommt keine Antwort und James zuckt mit den Schultern, was so viel heißt wie "Lass es."

"Also, richte dem Hut aus, wenn du nicht nach Gryffindor kommst, setz ich alles mögliche Ungeziefer in Dumbledores Büro aus, ja?" meint Sirius. "Hier ist übrigens deine Tasche. Den Rest nehmen wir mit, wenn wir fahren."

"Danke. Irgendwo in meinem Tisch müssten zwei Ringe herumliegen, die nicht vergessen." Ich untersuche den Inhalt meiner Tasche. Naja. Meine Unterwäsche scheint den jungen Black ja sehr begeistert zu haben, von Shirts scheint er jedoch gar nichts zu halten. Und warum sind da nur Hosen von James drin?

"Sag mal gibts nen Grund, warum du mir fünf BH's aber nur ein Shirt eingepackt hast und James' Hosen?"

"Öhm… Naja…" meint Sirius und James wirft ihm böse Blicke zu. Wie süß, wie ein großer Bruder! "Hier hast du das. Dann ist dir nicht so kalt" sagt er und zieht sich seinen Pullover aus. Ich verdrehe die Augen, ziehe das Teil jedoch über. Sirius wirkt zufrieden und James ernsthaft besorgt.

"Keine Sorge, ich schaffe es noch rechtzeitig!" meine ich und er sieht mich mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. Keine Sorge, mir ist durchaus bewusst weshalb er so dreinschaut.

Als wir bei Kings Cross einfahren, hüpfen wir alle aus dem geparkten Auto und rennen James hinterher, der so ein strenges Tempo anschlägt, dass wir am Bahnsteg noch eine Weile auf Kate und meine Brüder warten müssen. Der Zug mit nur einem Anhänger steht einfach nur da, es ist ganz ruhig und ich sehe einen Schüler auch erst jetzt einsteigen. Hab also noch genug Zeit.

"Wehe du stellst zu viel Scheiße ohne uns an" meint James und umarmt mich kumpelhaft, Sirius und ich machen lediglich unseren Handschlag.

"Irgendwelche letzten Worte?" fragt James.

"Wie wärs mit… Wir sehen uns in zwei Tagen?" schlage ich vor und grinse ihn an. "Und wehe dir du vergisst meinen Besen."

Da stolpern auch schon Kate, Lyle und Marc durch die Mauern. Kate ist ziemlich kühl für ihre Verhältnisse, das heißt, sie vergießt nur ein paar Tränen, als ich sie umarme und heult sich nicht die Seele aus dem Leib. Bei Lyle ist das gar kein Thema, dem geht das alles sowieso am Arsch vorbei, ganz mein Bruder und Marc weiß nicht recht was er machen soll also schlage ich ihm gegen den Arm und stecke eine Stinkbombe in seine Tasche, damit er mich auch ja nicht das kleinste Bisschen vermisst. Und um die unausgesprochene Frage zu beantworten woher ich denn schon wieder eine Stinkbombe hab… Da hat mir Sirius noch einige dazugepackt.

"Wir sehen uns" lauten meine Abschiedworte und schon bin ich im Zug und suche mir ein Abteil und mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster stelle ich fest, dass meine Stinkbombe losgegangen ist und Marc keift herum und ich lache sie aus, bis Sirius an mein Fenster kommt und mir deutet es aufzumachen.

"Was gibts noch?" frage ich interessiert und er hält mir einen flauschigen Ball entgegen. "Joe!" rufe ich erfreut und packe das fiepende Ding. "Wo hattest du denn den?"

"Handtasche von Kate. Und ja… dann viel Spaß…"

Der Zug beginnt zu Rollen und James kommt auch noch dazu. "Versau es dir nicht gleich mit allen Lehrern!" ruft er mir nach und ich lache, dann ist der Bahnsteg auch schon Vergangenheit und ich bin ganz allein… Jaja. Ich klemme mir die Tasche unter den Arm, dann mache ich mich auf die Suche nach dem Rest der Besatzung.


	16. Ein Junge, ein Mann!

Okay, heute erfahrt ihr etwas Neues über mich und zwar: der Haarfetisch ist eine Sache, die in der Familie liegt. James hat ihn, ich habe ihn und James' Kinder werden ihn haben. Es ist eine Sache einfach nur drauf zu achten, ob die Haare nicht fettig sind und eine ganz andere total auf sie fixiert zu sein oder nicht die Hände vom eigenen Kopf lassen zu können, wie ihr es ja von James kennt. Also, wenn ich einem geilen Typen begegne, sind seine Haare der entscheidende Punkt. Nehmen wir den Typen, dem ich gerade gegenüberstehe: Es ist mir vergleichsweise gleichgültig, wie gut er eigentlich aussieht, wenn seine Haare so toll sind. So zufällig perfekt, dass man weiß, er ist seit dem Aufstehen nur einmal mit der Hand durchgefahren. Ein glänzendes Goldbraun, das sich leicht lockt und zufällig in die Stirn fällt. Nicht, dass ich deswegen weiche Knie bekommen würde. Ich gehöre eindeutig nicht zu dem Typ Mädchen, die eines Typen wegen die Nerven wegschmeißen. Könnt ihr euch das denn überhaupt bei mir vorstellen? Nein, ich auch nicht.

"Hi" begrüße ich ihn und setze mich gegenüber hin. "Auch neu?"

"Ja. Bin etwas nervös und du?"

"Nee hab das schon tausend Mal hinter mir. Ich wechsle beinahe jährlich meine Schule."

Der Typ runzelt die Stirn. Es ist ein Junge…Mann. Ein junger Mann also.

"Ich bin übrigens Lee" stelle ich mich vor und schüttle seine Hand. Kräftiger Händedruck.

"Cal Hunter" gibt er zurück. "Du kommst nicht von hier oder? Amerika?"

"Yeah voll. Warst schon mal dort? Ich find GB ja eigentlich ganz toll, aber zehn Grad mehr wären nicht schlecht."

"Ganz deiner Meinung und ja, ich war schon mal drüben. Öfter sogar. Ein lebhafter Kontinent."

"Naja im Vergleich zu den verpennten Briten" meine ich zwinkernd. "Woher kommst du?"

"Wales" meint er zurückgrinsend und ich lache.

"Hehe vergiss was ich gesagt habe."

"Schon okay. Ich weiß ja wie wir in der Welt als Spießer verschrien sind."

"Sag nichts! Meine besten Freunde sind auch von hier und eindeutig die coolsten Leute, die ich kenne."

Irgendwie kommen wir ganz zufällig auf meinen Gefängnisaufenthalt zu sprechen, klagt mich nicht an, wegen 'Groben Unfugs' eingsperrt zu werden ist eindeutig etwas, mit dem man prahlen kann. Nachdem ich meine Geschichte erzählt habe, ist Cal dermaßen begeistert, dass ich ihm noch ein bisschen erzähle und dann seinen Erzählungen lausche. Die sind zwar nicht so toll wie meine, aber nicht jeder kann so fabelhaft sein wie ich…

"Und, was verschlägt dich eigentlich nach Hogwarts? Meine erste Wahl ist es ja nicht gerade, aber in Amerika kursieren überall die krassesten Geschichten unter den Lehrern, deswegen nimmt mich keine Schule mehr…"

"Ha! Das ist gut. Na, Dumbledore hat mich natürlich gebeten zu kommen. Hast du schon davon gehört, dass kein Lehrer länger als ein Jahr in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet?"

"Ne. Lastet etwa ein _Fluch _auf dem Posten oder was?" erkläre ich in einer schauderhaften Stimme.

"Ja, angeblich ist das wirklich so. Mal sehen wie lange ich es aushalte."

"Ähh…öhm…" meine ich bedröppelt. "Du bist Lehrer?"

"Ja" schmunzelt er.

Hoppla… "Oh naja weißt du, eigentlich bin ich immer ganz brav, das vorhin war total übertrieben, meine Eltern haben mich von der letzten Schule genommen weil die da mein Talent nicht genug gefördert haben und außerdem sollte heuer ein ganz toller neuer Lehrer nach Hogwarts kommen und da haben sie mich gleich angemeldet" grinse ich Cal an und er beginnt zu lachen.

Bis zum Ende der Zugfahrt quatschen wir noch weiter über belangloses Zeug aus Cals Vergangenheit, er war selber in Hogwarts, ein Ravenclaw, ein ganz cleverer also, hat als Jahrgangsbester abgeschnitten und war dann an einer magischen Uni in den Staaten. Meiner Meinung nicht gerade der geeignetste Ort um zu studieren, aber angeblich gings ihm ja mehr um das Wetter und den Strand (und die Frauen in Bikinis, ganz sicher, auch wenn er sowas nicht gesagt hat, aber mit diesen Haaren verzeih ich ihm seine Diskretion was dieses Thema anbelangt). Er ist übrigens gerade mal 22 Jahre alt, also ein bisschen jung für nen Lehrer.

Er findet Joe witzig und spielt eine Weile mit ihm rum wie ein kleines Kind, ich denke: 'Oh weh, wie soll ich diesen Lehrer jemals ernst nehmen?', und spiele mit.

Als wir in der Station halten, knurrt mein Magen dermaßen, dass Cal mich ganz entrückt anschaut. Er hat mir zwar vorher was von seinem Brot abgegeben aber das hat bei einem großen Mädchen wie mir nicht viel geholfen. "Hoffentlich haben die eingekauft ich hab echt Kohldampf" meine ich nur. Nachdem wir ausgestiegen sind, gehts ab zu einer Kutsche, die, wie Cal mir mitteilt, von Thestralen gezogen wird. Die kann ich nicht sehen, ich glückliches und vom Tod unberührtes Kind.

Zu uns gesellen sich noch zwei andere Schüler in meinem Alter, Geschwister, dem Aussehen nach zu urteilen. Haben dunkles Haar, sind ziemlich klein, der Junge ist wahrscheinlich kleiner als ich, das Mädchen einen ganzen Kopf niedriger. Die Nase ist bei beiden aber gaanz weit oben. Ohne uns eines Blickes zu würdigen setzen sie sich gegenüber auf die Bank und mit einem Blick sind Cal und ich uns einig: Scheiße, jetzt bloß nicht loslachen!

Den Weg vertreiben Cal und ich uns mit dummen Witzen, um einen Grund für Gelächter zu haben. Dann folgen wir einem Weg zur Schule und da haut mich der Anblick beinahe um. Ihr habt das schon öft gehört, als spare ich die ausführliche Schilderung des Schlosses. Also, lasst euch nur gesagt sein, ich war mal kurz sprachlos.

Nach einer kleinen Führung durchs Schloss zum Speisesaal und anderen wichtigen Räumen landen wir dann über den Steinadler in Dumbledores Büro. Ein schrulliger alter Mann mit weißem Bart und durchdringendem Blick. Die Zwei neben mir sind tatsächlich Geschwister, Valentin (16 Jahre) und Nina Trimsta (17). Nach dem förmlichen Begrüßungszeremoniell lange ich in die Lakritzbohnen um was zwischen den Zähnen zu haben, denn mein Magen knurrt wie irre. Schon will mir jemand den Hut aufsetzen, eine Frau mit Besenstock im Arsch, eine McSoundso.

"Ist ja klar, GRYFFINDOR!" brüllt der Hut kaum kommt er in meine Nähe. "Und wehe die kommt mit ihren Stinkbomben auch nur einen Schritt näher!"

"Miss Lee, ich haben Ihnen eine Liste mit allen verbotenen Gegenständen geschickt, was diese Sachen anbelangt habe ich mich also äußerst klar ausgedrückt, Sie führen doch nicht etwa einen Gegenstand dieser Liste mit sich?"

"Nee sicher nicht, der Hut hat sicher nur zu viel Mottenpulver geschnüffelt, ich hab gar nichts mit. Das ist sicher nur der Geruch von zu Hause, denn wissen Sie, ich wohne bei meinem Cousin und der hat die Affinität überall im Haus Stinkbomben hochgehen zu lassen und…"

"Miss Lee!" unterbricht mich McNaseoben mit leicht entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck. "Es genügt. Da ich bestens über ihre Verwandtschaft Bescheid weiß, erscheint mir das nicht einmal weit hergeholt. Doch wurde ich von ihrem frühen Lehrer Mr. Chirac über Sie in Kenntnis gesetzt und bitte Sie jeglichen verbotenen Gegenstände noch heute unserem Hausmeister Mr. Filch zu übergeben, dieser ist im Erdgeschoß neben der Großen Halle einquartiert. Nun, Miss Trimsta, wären Sie so gnädig."

Beide Trimstas kommen nach kurzem Überlegen nach Slytherin, ohne folgende Debatte mit McMirPasstNichts. Dumbledore entlässt uns, gütig wie er ist und wir dürfen essen gehen… Nur, dass keiner von uns mehr den Weg weiß. Also warten wir vor der Tür, bis Cal nach einer Besprechung wieder rauskommt und uns hinbringt. Den Trimstas ist das wohl etwas peinlich, dass sie um Hilfe bitten müssen, denn das müssen sie, als ich provokant schweige wie ein Grab. Cal ist begeistert und setzt sich beim Essen zu mir. Außer ihm sind sowieso keine Lehrer in der Halle, die essen wohl alle auf ihren Zimmern. Das Essen erscheint außerdem einfach so aus dem Nichts vor unseren Nasen. Cal erklärt mir wie das funktioniert, mit den Tischen in der Küche und ich höre gebannt über einer Hühnerkeule zu. Dann schreiten McPerfekt und ein rundlicher Mann mit dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck durch die Tore, unsere Hauslehrer, um uns den Weg zu den Schlafsälen zu zeigen. Sie nickt Cal zu, die kennen sich ja schon sehr gut und der Mann stellt sich mir als Slughorn vor, Zaubertränke ist sein Fach. Er scheint irgendwie angeheitert und riecht aus dem Mund nach Wein. Ja, der ist ganz okay.

Ich verabschiede mich von Cal und laufe McSprint die Gänge hinterher, die Frau hat ja ein ganz flottes Tempo für ihr Alter. Noch dazu müssen wir sieben Stockwerke hoch! Hätt ich nicht so ein gutes Training die Ferien über genossen, wär ich jetzt fix und fertig. Mit dem Passwort "Elfrida Clagg" gelangt man bei einer fetten, hässlichen und noch dazu in rosa gekleideten Dame in einen gemütlichen, vor roter Einrichtung nur so strotzenden Gemeinschaftraum mit Kaminfeuer und allem drum und dran. Weil ich die Erste bin, darf ich mir mein Zimmer aussuchen, natürlich in den zur Debatte stehenden Zimmern, das heißt nicht bei den Jungs und nicht in den Schulsprecherquartieren. Also nehm ich mir einfach irgendeines, ist ja klar, ich werd sowieso nur bei den Jungs pennen, mir doch egal wie sich der Hausdrache aufführt. Da mir Sirius auch nicht viel mehr als das nötigste eingepackt hat, setze ich mich mit Joe runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum um schlafe dann irgendwann vor dem Feuer ein.


	17. Lehrer, Freund, und was jetzt?

Ich wache schon ziemlich früh auf, bin ja, brav wie ich bin, zeitig ins Bett gegangen. Und jetzt will ich von McStockImArsch ein goldenes Sternchen!

Ich gehe mich duschen, wenigstens hat mir Sirius ein Stück Seife und mein Bad-Sackerl eingepackt, da drin befindet sich alles, was ich an Kosmetik benötige.

Ich sehe einfach lächerlich in James' Hose aus, sie ist obenrum viel zu weit und außerdem zu lang. Dazu kommen noch meine Flip Flops, die ich mir gestern angezogen hab (zum Sight Seeing, ja das hat was) und das einzige Shirt, das mir gütiger weise eingepackt wurde. Da steht in fetten Lettern drauf: Ich bin zu jung für Monogamie. Außerdem ist es durchsichtig. Außerdem hat mir Sirius nur Spitzen BHs eingepackt. Haha was für ein Spaßvogel.

Stolz spaziere ich durchs Gebäude, den Weg zu finden ist nicht sonderlich schwer, es geht ja nur runter. In der Halle sitzen auch die Trimstas sichtlich genervt und außerdem sind einige Erwachsene und unsere Hauslehrer da.

McFeuerspuckerin, Valentin Trimsta und ein untersetzter Mann mit Krokodilshaut kommen auf mich zu.

"Miss Lee, Mister Trimsta, das ist Professor Twicken von der Prüfungskommission und er wird Sie nur in dem von Ihnen gewählten Unterrichtsfach Zaubertränke prüfen, da Sie beide kein Arithmantik belegt haben."

Nach einem schriftlichen Test, der nicht besonders schwer ist, machen wir uns dran einen Gripsschärfungstrank zu brauen, das ist nicht so schlimm, den hatten wir schon in der Dritten. Weil das dann aber doch schon ne Weile her war und ich der Anleitung zu wenig Beachtung geschenkt hab, ist mein Trank ein wenig zu stark, hat ne meerblaue Färbung, aber weiter nicht schlimm, in die Luft geflogen ist ja nichts.

Als nächstes legen wir bei Professor Giselda Marchbanks unsere schriftliche Prüfung in Zauberkunst ab und müssen ein paar Zauber zeigen, also Sachen schweben lassen, etwas mit dem Accio Zauber aus unseren Gemeinschaftsräumen herbeizaubern und weils bei mir Joe ist, den dann durch die Kerzen fliegen lassen, der beim Anblick der Flammen in Panik gerät und mich in einen Lachanfall wirft, woraufhin er runterfällt und unter Quietschprotesten davonfegt.

Die Marchbanks prüft uns dann auch gleich in Verwandlung ab, die selbe Prozedur wie bisher, aber weil ich inzwischen so großen Hunger hab, konzentrier ich mich nicht richtig und McKannLeeNichtAusstehen behauptet mein Becher würde Geräusche von sich geben und keiner glaubt mir, dass das mein Magen ist. Selbst als ich die zurückverwandelte Gans restlos verschwinden lasse und die Geräusche immer noch aus meinem Magen kommen, wirkt niemand wirklich überzeugt.

Endlich gibts Mittagsessen und nett wie er ist, besucht mich Cal und fragt wie es so vorangeht. Dann ist Prof. Tofty an der Reihe, ein Mann mit Halbglatze und gutmütigem Gesichtsausdruck, der prüft unser Wissen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und duelliert sich mit jedem, da schneide ich eigentlich ganz gut ab. Weil ich Geschichte der Zauberei und Astronomie abgewählt hab, ist meine nächste Prüfung in Muggelkunde, da bin ich angeblich so brillant, dass ich noch in eine Debatte über Science Fiction und Planet der Affen verwickelt werde, bevor es weiter zu Wahrsagen geht, wo ich einfach möglichst viel Scheiße labere, hat bis jetzt auch ganz gut funktioniert. Das letzte Fach ist Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, da komm ich auch supergut zurecht, weil ich die Wirkung von Billywig-Gift schildern soll, da kenn ich mich ja bestens aus und über den Rest weiß ich auch ganz gut Bescheid. Während die Trimstas noch weitergeprüft werden, entlässt mich meine Hauslehrerin und ich mache mich auf die Suche nach den Geheimnissen des Schlosses, entdecke diesen Abend aber nur einen Geheimgang hinter einem Spiegel, ich meine, das ist supercool, viel besser als meine letzten Schulen, aber ich werde nie alle Winkel dieses Gebäudes erkunden und das stimmt mich wütend. Beim Abendessen gesellt sich wieder Cal zu mir und nachdem wir genug Witze über die Prüfer gerissen haben (die natürlich schon wieder weg sind), schlägt er mir vor ein wenig das Schulgelände zu zeigen.

"Wenn wir davor noch einen Abstecher in der Schulküche machen, gerne."

"Na gut aber zeig es nicht zu vielen Schülern, sonst regen sich die Hauselfen zu sehr auf. Die geraten immer ganz aus dem Häuschen wenn sie Besuch bekommen."

"Spätestens morgen würden mich meine Freunde sowieso in alle versteckten Orte von Hogwarts mitnehmen und da ist die Küche sicher auch dabei" sage ich so dahin.

"Ach ja? Na dann komm mal…"

Ich finde es urkomisch, wie man die Birne kitzeln muss, damit sich die Tür öffnet und bin erschlagen von der Auswahl an Speisen, die mir von den dürren Wesen dargeboten wird. Ich nehme… Alles. Ne, Scherz, das würd nicht mal ich schaffen. Ich bleibe bei Reis mit Tomatensoße und viel Gemüse, boah selbst nach drei Tellern voll rinnt mir noch das Wasser im Mund zusammen, wenn ich daran denke.

"Essen und Sex, das sind die schönsten Genüsse der Welt" meine ich zufrieden, als wir draußen rumgehen. Cal wirft mir einen Seitenblick zu… Hm. Das war jetzt nicht Absicht. Ich meine, ich hätte das nicht nötig mit ihm, keine Ahnung was er jetzt denkt.

"Du vergisst etwas" meint er und steuert auf ein kleines Häuschen zu und klopft an die robuste Tür.

"Ach ja?"

"Na den Rausch" grinst er und ich grinse zurück. Also wo er Recht hat…

"Cal!" Mich trifft beinahe der Schlag, als die Tür von nem Riesen geöffnet wird und der sich vorlehnt und Cal reinschiebt. "Und noch n Besucher! Na nur rein mit euch, hab grad ne Kanne Tee fertig."

Ich nehme auf einem Stuhl Platz und sehe gerade noch so, wie der Riese in zwei Tassen was eindeutig anderes zum Tee dazumischt und dann eine Flasche verschwinden lässt… Hehe nur weil ich nicht volljährig bin.

"Hagrid, wie gehts dir alter Freund?"

"Gut gehts mir! Hätt nich gedacht so schnell hier wieder zu sehn! Und wen haste da im Schlepptau? Das is ja wohl nich eine Lehrerin, oder?"

"Lee. Sechster Jahrgang" stelle ich mich vor und nehme meine Tasse entgegen. Hagrid dreht sich um… ganz unauffällig vertausche ich Cals Tasse mit meiner und mache unschuldig einen Schluck und lächle danach meinen Lehrer an, der versucht sein Lachen zu verbergen.

Sie reden eine Weile über Vergangenes, dann kommen wir auf mich zu sprechen und Hagrid kennt James und die anderen sehr gut, versteht sich mit ihnen und fragt uns ob wir ihm morgen beim Satteln der Thestrale helfen wollen. Nachdem wir zugestimmt haben, lenke ich das Thema ganz zufällig auf Billywigs und ihr Vorkommen im Wald. Ja, es gibt welche, Hagrid hat sogar ein paar im Garten für den Unterricht in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Ja, er gibt mir gerne einen für eine Zusatzarbeit mit, ich soll ihn aber gut füttern.

"Bis morgn dann kommd einfach am Nachmidag vorbei. Und bloß nich stechen lassen, s kann böse Folgen ham " nuschelt Hagrid belämmert lächelnd und schließt die Tür.

"Na, schon wackelig auf den Beinen?"

"Ne, ich bin ein bisschen entspannter" meine ich locker.

"Noch nicht mal volljährig und trinkfester als Hagrid vor seinem Abendessen." Ihn scheint das doch ziemlich zu erheitern. Ich verstehe es ja, ich fühle mich entspannt und der Riese nuschelt herum. Lieber nicht fragen was das für ein Zeug war.

"Ja aber dafür hatte ich drei Teller Reis und Gemüse" werfe ich ein. "Also was halten Sie von dem Billywig, Professor? Wussten Sie, dass das Zurechtkommen im Rauschzustand zur Abwehr dunkler Künste zählt?"

"Als Ihre Lehrkraft kann ich Ihre Andeutungen nur streng überhören. Dieses Wesen sollte rein anschaulichen Zwecken dienen und keineswegs als Rauschmittel missbraucht werden."

"Wie schade" sage ich und gehe in die Hocke um den Billywig zu betrachten.

"Komm schon Lee, lass es, wenigstens nicht hier draußen…" Ich drücke meine Handfläche gegen die Gitterstäbe, werde beinahe augenblicklich in die Handfläche gestochen und zucke zurück. Dann beginne ich zu grinsen. Das Gift braucht vielleicht ein paar Minuten um in meinen Blutkreislauf zu gelangen, aber das reicht.

"Ach nein, willst du, dass sie mich noch vor dem ersten Schultag feuern?"

"Ganz locker es bemerkt sowieso niemand wenn wir unauffällig bleiben. Komm schon, weißt du, der Rausch ist etwas Tolles, du hast es selbst gesagt."

Ich hocke mich auf den Boden und Cal setzt sich zu mir und sein Blick legt offen was in ihm vorgeht: Er ist viel zu versucht um sich die Gelegenheit entgehen zu lassen. Also nehme ich seine Hand und lege sie auf die Gitterstäbe, ein Stich und das wars auch schon.

"Eigentlich" sagt er "habe ich das schon längst hinter mir."

"Ganz locker" grinse ich nochmal und fühle mich inzwischen leicht wie eine Feder, berühre schon bald nicht mehr den Boden und kann einfach nicht anders, muss einfach in diese tollen Haare greifen. Weil auch Cal nicht mehr bei Sinnen ist, endet es irgendwie mit einem ziemlich brutalen und heftigen Kuss, ihr wisst ja wie schnell es vom Haareanfassen dazu kommen kann.

Dann macht sich ein Gefühl der Freiheit in mir breit und ich schwebe höher und höher und ich lache und fühle mich wie ein Vogel einfach wundervoll. Da ist auch ein zweiter viel zu großer Vogel in der Nähe und irgendwann lande ich und bin einfach nur mehr am lachen. Und dann verfalle ich in einen tiefen und wie immer sorgenfreien Schlaf.


	18. Schuhlos dafür 5 Eulen…

Mit brummendem Schädel und einer schmerzenden Hand wache ich auf, die Sonne geht gerade auf und ich liege irgendwo im Heu. Nachdem ich mich mühselig aufgerichtet habe, erkenne ich meine Umgebung als Eulerei. Cal ist weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Meine Schuhe sind verschwunden und auch die Hose liegt ein paar Meter weiter und ist vollkommen verdreckt.

Langsam (und mit Hose) mache ich mich auf den Weg zum Schulgebäude, das ist ja zum Glück nicht zu verfehlen und die Tore sind auch offen, aber kaum bin ich durchgeschlüpft, werde ich auch schon am Kragen gepackt und misstrauisch berochen. Ganz Recht, berochen. Von einem widerlichen Typen mit hervorquellenden Augen und den abstoßendsten Haaren die mir seit langem untergekommen sind.

"Eine angenehme Nacht gehabt?" fragt er mich und ich breche fast von dem Mundgeruch, der mir entgegenschlägt.

"Ja, die Schlafsäle sind mit herrlich bequemen Betten ausgestattet und ich fühlte mich heute Morgen so fit und munter, dass ich einen Spaziergang über das wundervolle Grün machte" schwadroniere ich. Da kommt eine Katze um die Ecke geschossen und faucht uns wie irre an.

"Ja, Mrs. Norris ich habe sie schon geschnappt, keine Sorge, die ist von der Bildfläche verschwunden, bevor wir überhaupt großartige Maßnahmen einleiten müssen. Ach dürfte ich euch bloß auspeitschen…"

"Mr. Filch!" Cal kommt fröhlich und etwas außer Atmen durch das Tor spaziert und ich werde losgelassen. Ich starre ihn bedröppelt an. Seine Lippe ist zwar aufgeplatzt, aber seine Kleidung sitzt wundervoll, ist sauber und sein Haar sieht perfekt und unwiderstehlich aus. Na klar, er hat ja auch seinen Zauberstab mit.

"Hunter waren Sie etwa auch auf einem morgendlichen Spaziergang?"

"Ganz recht. Die Sonnenaufgänge in Hogwarts sind ganz unvergleichbar, deshalb habe ich Miss Lee hier gestern Bescheid gegeben, um ihr diesen Anblick zu zeigen." Cal weiß, wie man geschwollen daher redet.

"Na gut, aber wenn ich das verdammte Balg auch nur einmal außerhalb der Zeiten irgendwo erwische…"

"Vielen Dank für Ihren Enthusiasmus, es freut mich mit einem so aufopferungsvollen Hausmeister zusammenarbeiten zu dürfen, aber nun sollten wir langsam frühstücken gehen, junge Menschen sollten immer genug zu essen bekommen."

Filch und seine tollwütige Katze treten ab und bevor ich was sagen kann, geht auch Cal weg.

Ich folge ihm ein paar Gänge weiter zu den Treppen, wo ich den Anschluss verliere und dann nach fünf Minuten zu dem Schluss gelange, dass mich wohl niemand abholen wird. Also gehe ich in die Große Halle, wo die Trimstas an ihrem Tisch sitzen, mich kurz mustern und sich dann wieder abwenden. Nach zwei Schüsseln Müsli, einem Stück Torte und Kürbissaft will ich gerade ein Ei löffeln, als sieben Eulen eintreffen und gleich fünf davon auf mich zusteuern. Ganz schön beliebt was?

In einem Brief sind die Ergebnisse von gestern, da hab ich richtig gut abgeschnitten. In Verwandlung, Wahrsagen, Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke ein E und Muggelkunde, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und VgddK ein O.

Der nächste ist von James, der keine Lust hat sein Eule Linus mitzuschleppen, dieselbe Geschichte mit meiner Eule Joe und Sirius' gestreiften Eule Biene, im Brief reißt er Scherze darüber ob mich die Eulen vielleicht in einer falschen Schule erwischen, weil sie mich hier schon rausgeworfen haben und der letzte Brief ist von meinen Brüdern, die von unseren angeblich ach so sauren Eltern berichten. Weil ich schon wieder verhaftet wurde und meinem liebenswerten Cousin Probleme einhandle und so weiter und so weiter. Warum die ehrenwerten Herrschaften dann nicht mal selbst einen Brief schreiben können, ist jetzt die große Frage… Und das Rätsel warum sie meine Brüder genau am selben Tag abholen kommen, an dem ich fahre und es aber nicht zum Bahnhof schaffen um mich zu verabschieden bleibt auch ungeklärt.

Ich bringe die Eulen alle in die Eulerei, die kenn ich ja inzwischen, dann laufe ich in den Gryffindor Turm, wo ich meinen ganzen Körper einer gründlichen Säuberung unterziehe und aus meiner Fußsohle einen spitzen Stein ziehe, der mir bis dato nicht aufgefallen ist. Der Stich vom Billywig ist total angeschwollen und wegen dem ganzen Dreck auch entzündet, weshalb ich mich von einem blond gelockten Jüngling namens William dem Dritten (Portrait) in den Krankenflügel leiten lassen, wo mich eine mollige Frau namens Poppy willkommen heißt und dann meine Hand verarztet. Und weil ich ja nicht mehr weiß, was mich da gestochen hat…chrrm… kann sie mir nur irgendeine Medizin geben und der Heilprozess wird vielleicht sogar mehrere Tage dauern… Nachdem diese Katastrophe geklärt ist, führt mich mein neuer Freund William zu dem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, wo ich ihm dann danke und zurück zu seinem Rahmen entlasse.

"Hallo!" rufe ich, doch der Raum ist leer, also gehe ich auf die andere Seite und klopfe da an die Tür. "Hallooho, jemand da?"

Die Tür springt mit einem Klicken auf und offenbart eine erschreckende Szene: Cal… beim Kaffeetrinken in irgendwelche Blätter vertieft.

"Ich stör doch nicht" sage ich und lasse mich auf den Sessel gegenüber fallen. "Kann ich bei irgendwas helfen?"

"Nicht wirklich, ich geh noch mal die Jahrespläne für alle Klassen durch."

"Kann ich mir ansehen was wir heuer machen? Ich hab übrigens ein Ohnegleichen in VgddK, das heißt du wirst mich mindestens ein Jahr am Hals haben" verkünde ich strahlend.

"Glückwunsch" meint er nicht gerade begeistert… Mann, der hat aber eine Katerlaune.

"Also, was ist mit dem Jahresplan?"

"Ja sicher, hier…" sagt er, wühlt in einem Stapel rum und reicht mit ein Blatt, das ich eifrig überfliege.

"Mann wie geil eine Wanderung im Verbotenen Wald!"

Er lacht kurz. "Stell dir mal McGonagall vor und wie begeistert sie war als sie davon Wind bekam. Dumbledore fand das ziemlich amüsant. Hagrid wird uns also begleiten."

"Boah und Irrwichte, ich tick aus. Das wird eindeutig der krasseste Unterricht in dem Fach, den ich jemals haben werde. Wie bist du auf das alles gekommen?"

"Na ich war selber sieben Jahre an der Schule und hatte verschiedene Lehrer, die mir eine Inspiration waren."

Den restlichen Vormittag schlage ich die Zeit tot, indem ich durch die Gänge wandere und erfolglos Geheimnisse suche. Beim Mittagessen fange ich Joe ein und setze ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum aus und dann gehe ich mit Cal zu Hagrid, dem er beim Satteln der Thestrale hilft. Da bin ich auch das erste Mal im Verbotenen Wald, aber ich werde wahrscheinlich noch öfter herkommen, wenn es Nacht ist und ich Lust auf ein paar Gruselstunden bekomme, denn mit dem Halbriesen da im Schlepptau traut sich sowieso nichts an uns ran.

Dann bringen wir alle Kutschen zum Bahngleis in Hogsmeade, wo Cal und ich uns schließlich an die Theke eines Lokals namens Drei Besen setzen und ich Butterbier schlürfe, während die attraktive Bardame Madam Rosmerta mit Cal flirtet. Hmm. Das erinnert mich an eine gewisse Szene gestern vor dem totalen Blackout…

"Ich seh mich mal in der Stadt um" meine ich nach einer Weile und trete an die frische Septemberluft, es ist noch nicht mal Sonnenuntergang und doch schon recht kühl. In Texas hat es um die Zeit noch locker dreißig Grad. Die Geschäfte haben schon geschlossen, wenn man mal von den Lokalen absieht, aber ich hab sowieso kein Geld. Ein paar Menschen rennen herum, aber sonst gibts nichts wirklich Aufregendes. Auf der Suche nach Attraktionen gerate ich an ein paar coole Feiernde, die mich dazu überreden mit ihnen Party zu machen, weil sie es so irre finden, dass ich nur mit Socken rumlaufe. Aber bevor ich wirklich betrunken bin, findet mich Cal und ich verabschiede mich von Freddy, Josy und dem Rest.

"Na das hat aber gedauert" meine ich.

"Sorry Lee, hab die Zeit vergessen. Du kannst doch noch gerade stehen, oder?"

"Sicher, ich hatte nur ein paar Gläser Schnaps. Eigentlich wollte ich mich ein bisschen hier umsehen, gibts hier denn irgendwas?"

"Naja… Dich könnte die heulende Hütte interessieren, aber die ist abgeschlossen."

"Oh cool gehen wir!" rufe ich und stürme los, dann bleibe ich stehen. "Welche Richtung?"

Cal holt auf. "Wie es der Zufall will, einfach weiter den Weg entlang."

"Na dann komm, sei nicht so verpennt!" Ich hacke mich bei ihm unter und zerre ihn weiter bis wir da sind. Es ist ja soo spannend. "Irgendwie hätt ich mir was anderes erwartet." Da war sogar die Gruselbahn vom vorigen Jahrmarkt unheimlicher, aber was das angeht haben die Muggel ja mehr Fantasie. Bei uns gibts nur echt gruselige Typen, wie etwa Voldemort, aber gespielt gruselig ist das nichts, ne…

"Also Lee wegen gestern…"

"War der Hammer nicht? Aber du kennst das ja auch schon, wie ich gemerkt hab. Da fällt mir ein, ich hab den Billywig irgendwo draußen stehen lassen, besser wir machen uns auf den Weg zurück sonst verhungert er noch."

"Also eigentlich meinte ich das mit dem Kuss…"

Kurze Stille. Eigentlich hatte ich vor das tot zu schweigen, außerdem war ich mir nicht mehr ganz sicher, ob das nicht Einbildung war, obwohl das nicht gerade einer meiner tief gehegten geheimsten Wünsche ist…

"Also hm. Schwamm drüber? Ich sags niemandem wenn du das meinst, denkst du etwa ich will riskieren den coolsten Lehrer aller Zeiten zu verlieren?"

Cal zuckt mit den Schultern. Wenn er sich Sorgen gemacht hat, macht er sie sich immer noch. "Komm, gehen wir den Billywig holen. Weißt du, ich hab einen fabelhaften Namen für ihn, was hältst du von Joe?" schlage ich vor und da er die Geschichte mit meinen Haustieren kennt, lacht er.

Jetzt, wo die Stimmung sich gelockert hat und der Alkohol Wirkung zu zeigen beginnt, legen wir den Fußmarsch einigermaßen heiter zurück und kaum haben wir Joe geholt und wollen zur Schule, sehen wir auch schon die Schülerkolonne, die von den Kutschen ins Schloss strömt.


	19. Löwen und Schwarzmagier

Cal und ich sind zügig zum Schloss hoch und dann in der Großen Halle auf die ganze Mannschaft getroffen. "Wir sehen uns" verabschiede ich mich schnell von ihm, während er versucht durch die Schülermassen zum Lehrertisch zu gelangen und mir nur flüchtig zunickt. Wie auch immer.

"Heeey" begrüße ich James etwas übertrieben und falle ihm um den Hals, nachdem ich sicher bin, dass Evans auch hersieht. Schnell drücke ich ihm noch einen Kuss auf und sehe vergnügt zu, wie Miss Peinlichberührt sich knallrot abwendet.

"Du musst nicht so übertreiben" meint der ebenfalls knallrote James und schiebt mich auf einige Zentimeter Abstand. "Und hast du etwa schon wieder was getrunken?"

"Was soll denn dieses verklemmte Gehabe, das ist doch nicht wegen deinem Schatzi, oder?"

Er schaut schnell zu ihr rüber und rollt dann mit den Augen. "Als ob."

"So unglaubwürdig hab ich noch nie jemanden lügen gehört" meine ich.

Als James und Sirius Anstalten machen, sich hinzusetzen, mache ich die traurige Miene. "Ich muss leider da rüber" sage ich und deute zum Slytherintisch.

"WAS?" brüllen James und Sirius und packen mich an beiden Armen.

"Du verarschst uns doch!" ruft Sirius und ich bringe keuchend vor Lachen nur mehr ein schnelles "Ja" raus, um die zwei zu beruhigen.

"Peter!" begrüße ich den pummeligen Jungen, setze mich nach einer Umarmung neben ihn und stelle den Käfig mit Joe zu meinen Füßen. "Wie gehts dir?"

"Lee" lächelt er mich unbeholfen an und ist schon ganz rot. "Toll. Schön dass du in Gryffindor bist, äh… Wie waren die Ferien?"

"Peter!" ruft Sirius und setzt sich neben mich. "Nach einem Monat fällt ihm nichts Besseres ein, als nach den Ferien zu fragen, aber keine Sorge, bei uns war er auch nicht herzlicher."

"Fällt mir schwer zu glauben wo du es doch allen so einfach machst" grinse ich zurück und wir machen unseren Handschlag und haben uns somit offiziell begrüßt.

"Also erzähl schon, was ist passiert, es ist ja was passiert! Du trägst keine Schuhe, hast einen Käfig in der Hand und die ist noch dazu verbunden" beginnt Sirius temperamentvoll und wird von Ellen unterbrochen, die ihre Arme von hinten um ihn schlingt und abschlabbert. Ich und James sind uns absolut einig was dieses Mädchen betrifft, das spüre ich an unseren Blicken, die sich kreuzen.

Neben James, der uns gegenüber sitzt, hat sich noch ein braunhaariger Junge hingesetzt, der das Geschehen nicht minder interessiert verfolgt wie wir anderen. Gut aussehend, aber Augenringe, hat wohl ne lange Nacht gehabt der Gute, hehe…

"Lass mich raten. Remus?" frage ich und er lächelt mich an und schlägt in meine dargebotene Hand ein.

"Hab ja schon einiges von dir gehört Lee."

"Und, erfülle ich alle Erwartungen?"

"Naja das wird sich noch zeigen" schmunzelt er und verpasst mir fünf Sekunden später einen schmerzvollen Fußtritt.

"He!" kommt es von mir zurück. "Was soll n das?"

"Oh sorry ich wollte Tatze…"

"Achso" grinse ich und trete Sirius gegen sein Schienbein, damit er sich endlich von seinem Schatz losreißt.

"Schon klar, sorry Ellen, die halten es nicht ohne mich aus" verabschiedet er sich und sie schwebt zu ihrem Tisch hinüber, sie ist in Hufflepuff.

"Musst du so fest treten?" beschwert er sich gleich und boxt gegen meinen Arm.

"He jetzt krieg dich mal ein, es musste ja jemand einschreiten bevor dem ganzen Tisch total der Appetit vergeht" meint Remus und ich lache.

Sirius' Kopf fliegt zu ihm rum. "Ah ich sehe, ihr habt euch schon kennen gelernt" ist seine Meinung dazu, bevor uns Peter be'schhht' und McGonagall die Winzlinge durch den Mittelganz zum Hut führt, natürlich nicht ohne unserer Gruppe einen strengen Blick zuzuschießen, was ich mit einem Grinsen beantworte.

Der Hut singt ein Liedchen über die Häuser und teilt alle ein, Dumbledore schwingt eine Rede und stellt Cal, die Trimstas und mich vor und als ich mich aufsetze und allen zuwinke, steigt ein kleines Feuerwerk in die Luft und die Rumtreiber jubeln laut. Die meisten starren perplex oder lachen und klatschen, im Fall der älteren Gryffindors.

Dann wünscht uns Dumbledore mit einem gutmütigen Schmunzeln guten Appetit und vor uns erscheinen unzählig viele beladene Teller.

"Na, jetzt schaust du, was? Haben wir alle, als wir das erste Mal hier gesessen sind" meint Sirius großspurig.

"Tatze, du Idiot sie ist schon seit zwei Tagen hier" meint James, während ich mir inzwischen Vorräte anhäufe.

"Ja, ich weiß sogar schon wie das funktioniert mit dem Tischetausch von der Küche aus. Da war ich übrigens auch schon. Die Hauselfen hier sind extrem hilfsbereit, ganz anders als dieser fette Flick mit seinen minimalen Portionen."

Schweigen. "Warst du etwa in der Bibliothek?" fragt James ernst.

"Nee. Hab gleich im Zug Cal kennen gelernt, also Professor Hunter, der war hier selbst vor ein paar Jahren und hat mir alles gezeigt." Das mit dem Billywig verschweige ich lieber.

"Achso" meint James beruhigt. "Dachte schon du schnappst jetzt über."

Irgendwann hat sich dann das Essen zu einem Wettessen zwischen mir, Sirius und Peter entwickelt und obwohl wir zeitgleich mit den anderen fertig werden, haben wir etwa die dreifache Menge geschluckt. Und Sirius und ich haben noch ordentlich gesoffen, nicht denken wir sind Alkoholiker, aber mit so viel im Magen verträgt man schon ganz schön was.

"Boah also mir gings auch schon mal besser" meine ich und stütze mich auf Sirius, der selber ein bisschen Grün aussieht.

In dem Durchgang vor der Halle stoßen einige Gruppen aufeinander. Da wären die Rumtreiber (zu denen ich mich natürlich zähle) und an uns haben sich Ellen und eine Freundin von ihr aus Hufflepuff gehängt, irgendein Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren namens Cornelia MacMillan oder so. Die nächsten sind Evans, Charlie und drei andere Mädchen die ich nicht kenne, die gerade mit zwei anderen Mädchen unseres Alters debattieren, alle tragen Rot, also Gryffindors. Und die letzte Gruppe sind alles Slytherins, die glücklicherweise genau in uns reinlaufen, das wäre wie Geburtstag und Weihnachten auf einmal, wenn ich meinen Zauberstab mithätte.

"Wen haben wir denn da?" meint Sirius, besoffen wie er ist und verstellt einem bekannten Gesicht den Weg. "Wenn das nicht Schniefelus und die anderen schwarzmagischen Schleimkriecher sind. Wie waren die Ferien? Na, hast du auch genug vor deinem geliebten Lord gebuckelt Rosier? Du weißt ja, Malfoy hat das ganze restliche Jahr um sich Pluspunkte zu sammeln indem er Muggel abschlachtet."

"Pass auf was du sagst Black" schnauzt Fettsträhne ihn an. "Du bist nicht mehr wert als diese wertlosen Schlammblüter da." Dabei wirft er einen Blick zu Evans, die sich offensichtlich nicht entscheiden kann, ob sie ihn anbrüllen oder in Tränen ausbrechen soll.

Schon hat James den Zauberstab gezückt und Schniefelus, wie sein netter Spitzname ist, hängt kopfüber in der Luft bevor er Muh sagen kann. "Noch so ein Kommentar und du kannst dir gleich ein Ersatzgebiss holen" bellt mein Cousin ihn an und lässt sein Opfer unsanft auf den Boden klatschen.

"Potter hör doch endlich auf dich einzumischen!" schreit Evans und rennt eskortiert von ihrer Leibwache die Treppe nach oben.

"Ich habe noch nie verstanden, was du an der findest" höhnt ein Slytherin und tritt neben Schniefelus, ohne Anstalten zu machen ihm zu helfen. "Zickig, undankbar und ein wenig reizlos. Aber dein Geschmack dürfte niemanden ins Staunen versetzen, nicht wahr? Wenn man sieht so ansieht mit wem du dich umgibst. Schlammblüter, Blutverräter und der Rest." Sein Blick gleitet über uns und bleibt an mir hängen. "Und Lee" grinst er. "So wortkarg heute?"

Die Fackeln leuchten ganz intensiv und der Boden schwankt unter meinen Füßen, außerdem kotze ich jeden Moment los. "Naja bis jetzt war alles auch ohne meine Kommentare ganz amüsant."

"Hör auf rumzuscheißen Mulciber" lautet Sirius' Meinung zu dem Thema.

"Ein schöner erster Abend, oder?" scheißt er, wie Sirius es so schön ausdrückt, weiter.

"Ja das war er. Es war zwar nicht dieser, aber ich kann nicht klagen."

"Schade dich an Gryffindor verloren zu haben. Wie lange hat der Hut gebraucht, um sich zu entscheiden was größer ist: Deine Klappe oder dein Hang zur schwarzen Magie?"

"Halt die Klappe" schnauzt James ihn an, stinksauer, man könnte sagen ihm steigt der Rauch aus den Ohren.

"Wenn dus genau wissen willst, hat der Hut mich schon eingeteilt, kaum ist er in meine Nähe gekommen. Ich bin wohl zu viel Gryffindor auf einmal" prahle ich und die Rumtreiber grinsen über beide Ohren, James stolz wie sonst was.

"Tatsächlich?" grinst auch Mulciber und nickt den anderen zu. "Wir sehen uns morgen. Viel Spaß bei den Löwen, Schwarzmagierin."

"Ich bin ein Löwe!" schreie ich ihm hinterher und dann sind außer uns nur noch Ellen, ihre Freundin und die zwei Mädchen von vorhin da, die mit Evans Meinungsverschiedenheiten hatten. Weil mir das in meinem Zustand am Arsch vorbeigeht und Sirius auch, machen wir zwei uns auf den Weg nach oben, einer stützt den anderen bis zur Fetten Dame und weil sie mich mit "Elfrida Clagg" nicht reinlassen will, probieren wirs mit dem, was Remus vorschlägt, nämlich "Goldlackwasser" und da dürfen wir dann eintreten. Drinnen ist es rappelvoll, alle erzählen sich Geschichten von den Ferien und trotzdem wird uns auf der Couch vor dem Kamin freudig von einigen Schülern aus der Vierten Platz gemacht.

Und nachdem wir die Geschichte aus der Halle ein paar Mal amüsant nachgestellt haben, erzähle ich vom Sprechenden Hut und reiße Witze über McGonagall, bis wir todmüde einpennen.


	20. Nachsitzen und weils so schön ist…

"Sie schauen irgendwie tot aus."

"Vielleicht ist gestern bei dem Sturz irgendwas passiert."

"LEEE" brüllt mir jemand ins Ohr und ich ziehe mir den Polster über mein Ohr.

Der Polster gibt ein Murren von sich und bis ich den Polster auf meinem Ohr als Hand identifiziere, landet die zweite Hand dazu auf meinem Arsch und ich höre Leute lachen.

"Tatze gib sofort deine Hand da weg!" brüllt jemand und zerrt mich in die Höhe.

"Morgen Sonnenschein" begrüße ich James, der jetzt schon auf 180 ist.

"Neidisch?" fragt Sirius grinsend und richtet sich auf. Wenn ich auch so zerrupft aussehe, wundert es mich nicht, dass alle lachen, die um uns herum stehen oder vorbeigehen. Wie ihr vielleicht schon ahnt, sind wir im Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Tatze ich schwöre dir, wenn du jemals-" beginnt James sauer und wird von Remus unterbrochen, der ihm einen Dämpfer mit der offenen Handfläche auf den Hinterkopf verpasst und dabei fliegt seine Brille runter und Sirius setzt sie sich auf und stellt sich in Heldenpose auf die Couch und macht eine meisterhafte Imitation von seinem besten Freund, als Evans und ihre Freundinnen durchspazieren, indem er sie um ein Date bittet.

"Oh, liebste Lily, Blume unter den Blumen, Sonne meines Lebens, bitte beehre mich mit einigen Stunden deiner Zeit, ich kann nicht mehr leben ohne dich, oh Lily!" ruft er ihr hinterher und alle lachen, während Evans entsetzt durch das Portraitloch schlüpft.

"Du Trottel" dämpft James unsere Begeisterung nicht im Geringsten und fängt mit der Geschicktheit eines Quidditchspielers die Brille auf, die Sirius ihm zuwirft.

"Werter Herr ich glaube wir sollten uns fertig machen" sage ich und biete ihm meine Hand an und wie im Musical steigt er hinab von seiner Anhöhe und erntet Applaus.

"Na los, beeilt euch sonst bekommt McGonagall wieder einen ihrer Anfälle" meint James und wir machen uns auf den Weg ins Bad. Getrennt, versteht sich, so wie mein Cousin uns im Nacken sitzt. Das war ein Scherz, schon klar, oder? Ihr könnt euch ja noch dran erinnern wie verklemmt Sirius immer ist.

Jetzt, wo ich endlich meine eigene Kleidung wieder habe, fällt es mir recht schwer das plumpe Schulgewand anzuziehen, auch wenn ich sehr zum Missfallen von Madame Malkin noch einige Hosen in allen möglichen Stoffen und Schnittformen als Alternative zu den Röcken dazu genommen habe. Sie sind nicht wirklich traditionell, weil sie recht individuell sind, aber ich grause mich vom täglichen Tragen von Röcken und Kleidern und weil sie alle brav schwarz sind, dürfte niemand was dagegen haben.

Mit einer knielangen Hose, weißem Hemd, Gryffindor-Krawatte und Umhang gebe ich mich dann zufrieden, dazu ein paar Converse, besser gehts ja nicht. Wetten ganz Hogwarts hat noch nie einen so gestylten Schüler gesehen? Aber auch Sirius sieht fabelhaft aus, wir beide haben das gute Aussehen einfach, sehen in allem toll aus.

"Siehst wie immer fast so gut aus wie ich" meine ich und binde ihm einen lockeren Knoten in die Krawatte, damit wir nicht total nach übereinander hergefallenen Teenies aussehen.

"Wenn du ein Typ wärst hätte ich keine Chance deinen Look zu übertreffen" meint er und ich boxe ihn sanft, damit er später einen blauen Fleck bekommt.

"Ich brauch doch sonst nichts mit, oder?" frage ich ihn, nachdem ich zurückgeboxt wurde.

"Nee die machen in der ersten Woche sowieso nur Wiederholung vom letzten Jahr" meint er gelassen und wir gehen in die Große Halle, die irgendwie recht … leer ist.

"Hmm" meint Sirius und sieht sich um. "Siehst du irgendwo unsere Stundenpläne?"

"Ehrlich gesagt hätt ich lieber was zu essen" antworte ich. "Ich hol mir was aus der Küche."

"Da schließ ich mich doch glatt an."

In der Küche werden wir fürstlich von vor bis hinten bedient, ich kann nicht klagen und dann schauen wir rauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sich ein paar Schüler ihre Freistunden mit Spielen vertreiben. Am Brett hängen auch unsere Stundenpläne, wunderbar, wir haben schon die erste Stunde bei McDrache mit den Slyths verpasst, das stinkt gewaltig nach einem Vortrag, zu unserem großen Glück ist es eine Doppelstunde und als wir ins Klassenzimmer eintrudeln, bekommen wir gleich mal Nachsitzen aufgebrummt und werden mit nicht allzu schweren Fragen bombardiert, für Allroundgenies wie uns ja kein Problem, also bekommen wir zusätzlich zum Nachsitzen auch noch Übungsstunden bei der Nachhilfegruppe am Wochenende aufgehalst. Endlich mit dem Wahnsinn fertig, gehts gleich weiter, juhu nochmal Doppelstunde mit den Slyths, aber auch allen anderen Häusern (weil es so wenig Schüler gewählt haben) bei Prof. Kesselbrand (der Grund für die wenigen Schüler), der hat Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und das auch noch bei Hagrids Hütte draußen und als wir nach einem weiteren Vortrag am Ende ihrer Stunde von McGonagall auch noch bei dem fast zu spät kommen, werden wir in Vierergruppen eingeteilt und bekommen gleich mal eine Runespoor, also eine Schlange mit drei Köpfen vorgesetzt. Einer plant, einer träumt, einer kritisiert. Meine Runespoor müsste einen lachenden, einen scherzenden und einen heckenden Kopf haben.

Natürlich habe ich das große Los gezogen, bin mit Snape, einer blonden Slytherin und Remus in einer Gruppe, ne das war jetzt gar kein Sarkasmus, aber tatsächlich hab ich mit Remus extrem Glück, weil während ich mit den Slyths die Köpfe halte, macht Remus die Skizze und schreibt alles auf, was es zu schreiben gibt.

Die Blonde entpuppt sich als Maya Poodle und der Renner an dem Namen ist, dass sie tatsächlich einen Pudel hat, hier an Hogwarts. Das mit dem Köter erzählt sie alles Schniefelus der waahnsinnig davon begeistert ist, total aus dem Häuschen gerät und später gleich mit dem Hündchen spielen gehen will. Ich denke ihr wisst schon wann ich einen Scherz mache, oder?

Als sich die Stunde dem Ende zuneigt, zücke ich schnell meinen Zauberstab und nehme ein paar Veränderungen vor, ganz unauffällig und bevor Schniefelus was mitbekommt ist der kaum sichtbare Zauber auch schon verblasst und ich schneide Grimassen zu Sirius, als wir in der Schlange stehen um die Aufsätze und Runespoors zurückzugeben.

"He Leute, mit welcher Schülerin würdet ihr nie ausgehen?" frage ich Remus und Peter, der vor uns steht.

"Wieso?" fragt Remus und Peter gleichzeitig "Selene Griffins."

"Ach, das findet ihr schon noch früh genug heraus. Ihr müsst sie mir mal bei Gelegenheit zeigen."

Wir treten vor und lassen unsere Schlange in einen Sack fallen, zumindest Maya und ich… Schniefelus versucht verzweifelt seine Hand vom Hals des Tieres zu lösen und fuchtelt wild mit seinem Arm herum, die Köpfe werden total panisch und beginnen ihn zu attackieren, bis der Kesselbrand irgendeinen Zauber sagt und die Schlange in den Sack fällt.

"DU DA!" brüllt mich der Lehrer an und ich spiele auf überrascht. "Lee, ja? NACHSITZEN!"

"Aber ich hab gar nichts gemacht" sage ich und schaue beschränkt.

"Denk bloß nicht, du kannst mich zum Affen machen, Mädchen, alle Lehrer wissen von dir und deinen Scherzen Bescheid!" brüllt er weiter und läuft schon ganz rot an.

"Das soll mir schmeicheln, oder? Professor Kesselbrand, was kann ich tun um Sie von meiner Unschuld zu bezeugen? Wahrscheinlich war dieser harmlose Unfall gerade eben nur Teil von dem Experiment meines Mitschülers, denn, wissen Sie, seit einigen Jahren nun schon wäscht er sich nicht mehr, das sieht man so schön an seinen Haaren und ich schätze mit dem ganzen Dreck an seinen Händen ist er an den Schuppen kleben geblieben."

Die gesamte, ich betone, die GESAMTE Klasse, auch die Slytherin, brechen in haltloses Gelächter aus und ich grinse bis über beide Ohren hinaus, selbst als Kesselbrand "5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" brüllt und mir Nachsitzen aufdrückt.

"Heute bin ich leider schon bei Professor McGonagall gebucht, aber den Rest der Woche bin ich noch zu haben" meine ich charmant und da platzt ihm endgültig der Kragen und jetzt darf ich zwei Monate lang Hagrid bei der Verpflegung der Tiere für den Unterricht helfen.

Bevor ich noch weitere Kommentar zu dem riesenhaften Schluckspecht in der kleinen Hütte abgeben kann, werde ich in der Mitte der begeisterten Masse zum Schloss hochgebracht, um Mittag zu essen.

"Boah noch mehr solcher Kommentare und du sitzt am Freitag im Zug zurück nach London, ich sags dir!" beschwört Sirius böse Omen herauf.

"Jetzt krieg dich mal ein" meint Remus. "Heb dir das für Trewlaney auf, die habt ihr zwei sowieso nächste Stunde."

"Ach und Lee, ich glaub ich muss dir noch ein paar Dinge der Diskretion wegen beibringen" sagt Sirius ernst.

"DU, DISKRETION?" brülle ich vor Lachen und spucke einen halben Schluck Kürbissaft quer über den Tisch.

"Jetzt übertreib mal nicht so" meint Sirius sichtlich beleidigt.

"Na aber sie hat Recht, Tatze" grinst Remus und wischt sich mit einer Serviette das Gesicht ab, sehr gewohnheitshalber, wie es aussieht. Gut, dass ich an die einzigen anderen trinkunfähigen Leute meiner Alterklasse geraten bin, das würde sonst ein massives Problem darstellen.

"Kommt schon, setzen wir uns raus" schlägt James vor und ist schon halb aus der Halle. Natürlich rennt er Evans nach…

Ich und Peter schnappen uns noch ein paar süße Brötchen und schlendern den anderen hinterher, aber im Innenhof laufe ich Cal über den Weg, der schon von meinem Rekord im Nachsitzen abkassieren am ersten Tag gehört hat. Wären die Lehrer nicht schon an einiges von den Rumtreibern gewöhnt, hätte das für mich wohl ernstere Folgen.

Wir spazieren im Kreis herum und er erzählt ein bisschen. Im Unterricht scheint er ganz gut zurecht zu kommen, aber ich hab ihn erst morgen, darauf freu ich mich, auch wenns in den ersten Stunden ist.

"An James und Sirius kann ich mich noch gut erinnern, sie waren in der Zweiten, als ich meinen Abschluss gemacht hab. Haben die Lehrerschaft in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Du passt übrigens gut zu James."

"Ja, findest du? Zu schade das wir Cousins sind" meine ich und er wirft mir einen schrägen Blick zu, dann erkläre ich ihm meinen meisterhaften Plan in Kurzfassung. Überzeugt vom Gelingen wirkt er nicht, aber es soll ja daneben gehen, also, Mission erfüllt.

"Lee komm schon oder du bekommst gleich noch mal Nachsitzen" ruft mich Sirius und Cal muss ja auch schon wieder los, also machen wir uns schnell auf den Weg, wobei wir am Ende unserer Reise im sauerstoffarmen und eingeräuchertem Turmzelt kaum noch atmen können. Hustend setze ich mich mit Sirius an einen Tisch, werde jedoch allein gelassen, als Ellen dazukommt und die beiden sich in die letzte Reihe in eine dunkle Ecke verziehen. Ich weiß ja, dass die erste Reihe nicht sehr diskret ist, aber hier ist noch die frischeste Luft.

"So sieht man sich wieder" meint Mulciber und setzt sich an meinen Tisch. "Wirklich absolut scheußliche Platzwahl."

"Du kannst dich ja wo anders hinsetzen" meine ich, aber da tritt eine Frau mit Brillengläsern groß wie Goldfischgläser und chronischer Lungenentzündung zu uns an den Tisch und heißt uns in einem weiterem Jahr Willkommen.

Das zweite was ich von ihr gesagt bekomme als sie mir eine Box mit Müll überreicht: "Ah Miss Evans, Sie haben sich aber verändert, hatten Sie Wahrsagen nicht abgewählt? Nun, erweitern sie ihren HORIZONT!" Dann deutet sie auf eine Wand und taucht unter ihrer Hand durch und geht zum nächsten Tisch.

"Na was haben wir denn da" beginne ich und breite alles auf dem Tisch aus und rücke meinen Stuhl so zurecht, dass ich Mulciber direkt gegenüber sitze. "Bist du etwa der einzige aus deinem Haus der es hier weitergeschafft hat? Ihr seid wohl nicht sehr fantasievoll."

"Narzissa kommt zu spät, sie hat wahrscheinlich eine dringende Lippenstiftkrise zu klären" kommentiert er das und hält einige Blumen hoch. "Also, wer liebt uns?"


	21. Probleme leicht gemacht

Dem Blumenorakel nach (Liebt mich, liebt mich nicht,…) liebt mich jeder, auch McGonagall und Schniefelus. Allerdings sind ich und Dumbledore die einzigen die Mulciber lieben. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass man mit dem tatsächlich Spaß haben kann, aber wies aussieht macht mein fantastisches Ich aus jedem einen amüsanten Gesprächspartner. Was mich nicht die Tatsache vergessen lässt, dass er wahrscheinlich Todesser ist.

"Also wo wir gerade ja nichts Besseres zu tun haben, kann ich endlich fragen warum du dich mit einem äh… so unwürdigen Gryffindor wie mir abgibst. Immerhin hast du selbst festgestellt, dass ich total unter deiner Würde bin" fange ich das Gespräch an, bei dessen Ende wir an getrennten Tischen sitzen sollen.

"Da hast du Recht…" meint Mulciber mit der üblichen Arroganz. "Aber es herrscht so ein Mangel an begeisterten schwarzen Magiern. Und die Auswahl an reinblütigen Mädchen mit Humor und Intelligenz existiert gar nicht. Jahrelange Inzucht haben unsere Reihen mit Dummheit zersetzt."

"Ach, das merkt man gar nicht" spotte ich. "Und ich hoffe sehr, dass du mich nicht als potenzielle Heiratskandidatin ins Auge fasst, ich werde nie heiraten. Ehrlich gesagt werde ich immer zu jung für Monogamie sein."

"Aber davon wäre in einer Ehe ja gar nicht die Rede" lächelt er.

"Ach, na dann überleg ichs mir natürlich noch mal."

"Teil mir dann deinen Entschluss mit, dann muss ich mir keine Sorgen mehr um unsere gemeinsame Zukunft machen."

"Natürlich. Ich würds nie wagen nen verwöhnten Schnösel und Todesser warten zu lassen."

"Ach wie kommst du darauf?"

"Naja, eigentlich hat mir n Blick auf die Kleidung gereicht. Nur reiche Leute können sich so nen Stoff leisten.

"Ich würde Anschuldigungen dieser Art lieber unterlassen, immerhin sind deine Finger nicht gerade rein, vergiss nicht wo wir uns getroffen haben. Und außerdem…" dabei beginnt er seinen Zauberstab auf dem Tisch herumzurollen, uhh jetzt krieg ich aber Angst "…sollte es wahr sein, würde ich mich an deiner Stelle in Acht nehmen. Immerhin weiß nicht jeder von deiner schwarzmagischen Begeisterung und würde nur einen Blutsverräter mit großer Klappe sehen."

"Wow heute hab ich ja schon richtig viel gelernt, danke Mulciber! Also das kommt auf die Liste! Keine selbstgefälligen Mörder von hilflosen Muggel beleidigen, sonst könntest du an einem ernsthaften Lachanfall draufgehen" notiere ich in der Luft und Mulciber packt mein Handgelenk und zerrt mich dabei mit dem Oberkörper über den Tisch. Schlechte Idee. Ich hab zwei Brüder und ein Monat bei den Potters auf dem Buckel. Schneller als er schauen kann, küsst er die Tischplatte und ich beuge mich zu ihm runter.

"Probier das lieber nicht nochmal" zische ich ihm ins Ohr. "Und noch was, ich date keine Mörder und schon gar nicht heirate ich sie."

Als ich ihn loslasse, richtet er sich ebenfalls auf und wickelt sich seelenruhig eine Strähne von mir um den Finger. "Ich wusste doch dass du wütend werden kannst" lächelt er. "Und wenn du das nochmal machst kannst du dir deinen Arm richten lassen."

"Das ist wohl eher unwahrscheinlich" zweifle ich diese lächerliche Drohung an und bevor wir uns ruhig an getrennte Tische setzen können, stürmt Sirius mit einem "Lass deine Hände von ihr" die Szene und verpasst Mulciber einen Stoß, der uns beide einen Schritt zur Seite reißt, da meine Haare doch ziemlich fest in meinem Kopf verwurzelt sind.

Ohne viel Federlesen packe ich ein Messer, das da praktischerweise bei dem Krimskrams liegt und schneide mich von dem Slytherin los.

"Vielen Dank Trottel, aber ich komm allein besser zurecht" motze ich Sirius an.

"KINDER!" krächzt Trewlaney dazwischen und redet irgendeinen Scheiß von wegen wir zerstören die sensiblen Wada-Wada-Wellen oder so und sollen den Raum verlassen und unser aufgebrachtes inneres Auge in Einklang mit dem Umfeld bringen.

Dann kommt noch die hübsche Blonde von neulich eben in die Klasse, ihr wisst schon, die an der Seite von dem peinlichen Blonden mit Gehstock und Trewlaney begrüßt sie mit "Ah Miss Black, ich freue mich Sie zu sehen!", Sirius rauscht nach einem zweisekundigen Blickduell mit dieser Dame aus der Klasse und ich hole ihn erst in einem offenen Gang vom Schulhof ein, wo er stocksauer auf und ab läuft.

"Sag mal spinnst du?" brüllt er mich gleich mal an und ich ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. "Was gibst du dich dauernd mit diesem Scheiß Todesser ab?"

"Ach, tue ich das?"

"Ja, verdammt, das tust du! Und kannst du endlich aufhören so blöd zu grinsen?"

"Das fällt mir irgendwie schwer, du bist so verdammt witzig, wie du dich so blöde aufregst" antworte ich nur.

"Sag mal ist für dich alles nur ein Witz?"

"Naja, ich versuche immer zu lachen, da ich hoffe dass es sich um einen Scherz handelt."

"Du spinnst ja!"

"Krasse Aussage, vor allem wenn sie von dir kommt" erwidere ich trocken. "Oder war es dein lustiger Doppelgänger, mit dem ich vor einer Woche Juckpulver in die Kleidung von Marc gestreut hab?"

"Das ist doch etwas komplett anderes! Das sind schwarze Magier, die bringen Leute um, wahrscheinlich unsere Freunde und dann uns, wenn sie die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen!" wütet Sirius wie ein Tollwütiger weiter.

"Jetzt krieg dich mal ein, Mulciber ist noch nicht mal volljährig und ganz aus den Windeln raus, genau wie du!" spotte ich, weil mir die ganze Szene langsam einfach nur mehr lächerlich vorkommt. Und ich bin eigentlich Meister des Lächerlichen.

"Kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal ernst sein?" tobt Sirius.

"Vergiss besser nicht, dass wir uns nicht kennen" warne ich ihn heiter.

"Ich weiß genug von dir, Schwarzmagierin." Und nachdem wir uns einige Sekunden versuchen niederzustarren, dreht er sich um und geht davon.

Unter den ganzen Leuten, die unfreiwillige Zuhörer unserer netten Unterhaltung geworden sind, findet sich kein einziger, der mich nicht offen anstarrt. Darunter auch James, Remus und Peter, für die mir im Moment allerdings nicht genug Sprüche auf der Zunge liegen, also mache ich mich ohne ein Wort auf in meinen Schlafsaal, wo ich gelangweilt und ein wenig allein gelassen Vögel hervorzaubere und die dann mit einer Papierschleuder und Kügelchen abschieße.

Nach einer Weile beginne ich dann Karikaturen zu zeichnen, von den Lehrern, Schülern, besonders Evans hat es mir angetan und dem Zaubereiminister, einfach weil er der ranghöchste Politiker und Volltrottel ist. Und weil mir der Sinn nach einem Scherz steht, verewige ich McHausdrache und Miss Evans auf einem Stück Pergament und schlendere in die Bibliothek um etwas zum Thema Vervielfältigungen zu suchen. Die unfreundliche und humorlose Bibliothekarin jagt mich, kaum hab ich mein Buch, dann auch gleich wieder raus, weil sie Schüler wie mich nicht in ihrem Territorium duldet. Wuff, wuff.

Natürlich war das nicht ihre Wortwahl, aber herbeigeholt ist es auch nicht gerade hundert prozentig.

Nach ein paar Stunden und zahllosen in Brand gesetzten Blättern gelingt mir der verdammte Zauber endlich und bald ist in jedem Schlafsaal und eigentlich überall in der Schule, wo ich wichtige Treffpunkte erahne, das traumhafte Duo im Kampf gegen das Böse, also Frisbees, Jojos und Stinkbomben, zu sehen. Wie gesagt, Evans und McGonagall geben ein traumhaftes Paar, wie Mutter und Tochter.

Als ich zurück von meiner Aufhängetour komme, sind die meisten Schüler vom Unterricht zurück, auch die glücklich vereinten Rumtreiber, Sirius scheints wieder ganz gut zu gehen, aber für diese Scheiß Anmache vorher kann er mir ehrlich gesagt für den Rest des Tages den Buckel runterrutschen. Evans sammelt keifend die Blätter ein, während alle in dauerhaftes Gelächter versetzt sind.

Gelassen ersetze ich sie wieder und Evans beobachtet sprachlos, wie die Blätter durch den Raum schweben. "Na, wie gefällt dir das Evans? Ich hab dich doch gut getroffen, findest du nicht?"

"Dafür bekommst du Ärger Lee" meint sie stocksauer.

"Ach was, rennst du jetzt zu deinem großen Vorbild? Sag mal, hast du schon immer einen Stock im Arsch stecken gehabt, oder hat dir erst McGonagall diese Eingebung beschafft?"

"Lee es reicht" meint James und reißt mir die Blätter aus der Hand. Weiter hinten steht Sirius und beobachtet wortlos, wie James mich am Handgelenk packt und zu den Schlafsälen zerrt.

"War ja klar" schnaube ich verächtlich, sobald wir im Zimmer unter uns sind. Das heißt, Sirius ist uns gefolgt. "Sobald es um dein Schätzchen geht, sind deine Freunde nichts mehr wert, was? Nein, warte, ich wette die anderen glorreichen Rumtreiber haben immer Vorrang, was?" Sirius' Miene nach trifft mein Sarkasmus ins Schwarze. "Weißt du was, ich denke wir sollten uns den Rest des Tages einfach aus dem Weg gehen."

"Und weißt du was, ich denke, wir sollten reden, was Sirius vorher angesprochen hat, denn das steht schon viel zu lange offen!"

"Ach und das wäre?"

"Das du verdammt noch mal schwarze Magie verwendest!"

"Ja? Hast du mich etwa ein einziges Mal schwarze Magie anwenden sehen? Nein. Was du gesehen hast war jemand, der nicht nur Schwarz und Weiß sieht, sondern auch noch viele viele Graustufen" erkläre ich ihm wie einem Kleinkind, weil ich mir vorkomme wie im Kindergarten. "Und mit wem ich befreundet bin, entscheide auch ich selbst. Und wenn ich meine, dass ich morgen mit Mulciber ausgehe, hast du da auch kein Wort mitzureden" frotzle ich ihn ein wenig.

"Du gehst mit Mulciber aus?" brüllt mich James nieder. "Nicht mal über meine Leiche geht jemand aus meiner Familie mit diesem Arschloch aus!"

"Sie scherzt wieder mal James" seufzt Sirius und schiebt mich aus dem Zimmer. "Besser du beruhigst dich erst mal Krone. Ich schick dir Remus rauf."

Dann stehen wir am Gang rum, bis ich schließlich das Wort ergreife. "Zum Schlafengehen will ich den Arm aber wieder für mich, ja?" Daraufhin lässt er mich los und starrt mich an. Aha.

"Also diese Bilder sind echt klasse" meint er schließlich und zieht ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Papier hervor mit meiner Karikatur drauf. "Wusste gar nicht dass du so gut zeichnen kannst."

"Tja man lernt nie aus" antworte ich. "Ich geh dann mal lieber runter und schick euch Remus und Peter rauf."

"Ja, ich komm mit" sagt er, ganz offensichtlich ist die Botschaft bei ihm nicht angekommen oder das Thema hat sich endlich erledigt und er lässt mich mit seiner Anti-Schwarze-Magie Scheiße endlich in Ruhe.

"Ihr geht besser hoch, Krone braucht wohl im Moment beruhigende Gesellschaft" meint Sirius zu seinen beiden Freunden, die sich daraufhin mit ihren Siebensachen in den Schlafsaal verziehen. "Und, schon eine Idee was wir jetzt machen?"

"Wir könnten schwimmen gehen" schlage ich vor und nachdem wir uns umgezogen haben, rennen wir nach draußen und plantschen eine Weile bei dem Riesenkraken, dann lassen wir uns in der untergehenden Sonne am Gras trocknen.

"Genug ausgeruht" meint Sirius nach einer Weile und kitzelt mich mit einem Blatt am Rücken, dass ist total angenehm, also bleibe ich liegen und protestiere, als er aufhört. "Boah, das gibts ja nicht" grinst er und macht zu meinem großen Vergnügen weiter. "Du hattest übrigens Recht vorhin."

"Ich habe immer Recht" korrigiere ich ihn. "Und was meintest du jetzt?"

"Das wir nichts voneinader wissen… Zum Beispiel weshalb du von deiner Schule geflogen bist."

"Von welcher?"

"Der Letzten."

"Naja, einem Streich eben."

"Haha. Nicht so viele Details bitte"

"Wir hatten da so nen Lehrer, Duvall, hat dauernd Schülerinnen angemacht und als er mir dann blöd gekommen ist, hab ich ihn in ein Schwein verwandelt" erzähle ich grinsend.

"Krass. Einen Menschen. Ist sowas nicht verboten?"

"Und das hat mich inwiefern zu interessieren?"

"Und was ist dann passiert?"

"Na geflogen bin ich, das ist passiert."

"Mit Duvall."

"Achso. Dem gehts wieder ganz gut. Die vom Ministerium haben sich nicht wirklich an die Sache rangewagt, einen Menschen zu verwandeln ist ja streng gesehen schwarze Magie, also hab ich das übernommen. Seitdem hat er eine gewisse Vorliebe fürs Schlammcatchen" grinse ich boshaft. "Jetzt bist aber du dran. Warum lebst du bei den Potters?"

"Jaja. Warte mal. Menschen zu verwandeln ist schwarze Magie?"

"Ja… Natürlich nicht so krass wie die Unverzeihlichen, aber eingebuchtet haben sie mich trotzdem ein paar Tage."

"Du warst mehrere Tage im Gefängnis? Haben dich deine Eltern nicht rausgeholt?"

"Doch… Die Eule mit der Nachricht hat nur etwas länger gebraucht, weil meine Eltern immer auf Reisen sind."

"Auf der Spuren von Graf Dracula?" spottet Sirius.

"Ganz genau. Außerdem wollte mich Mum eine Weile schmoren lassen, vermute ich. Jetzt du."

"Da gibts nicht allzu viel zu erzählen. So ziemlich jeder in meiner Verwandtschaft steht treu zum 'Dunklen Lord', du weißt schon. Da hab ich als Menschenfreund und Gryffindor nie ganz reingepasst."

"Und diese andere Black, Narzissa glaub ich, ist das deine Schwester?"

"Cousine. Von der Sorte hab ich drei, aber die Mittlere, Andromeda ist echt okay. Hat nen Muggel geheiratet und ist seitdem auch ne Verstoßene."

"Was ist denn das bitte für ein Name?" lache ich. "Was habt ihr allgemein mit den Namen? Sirius, Narzissa, Andromeda. Verdrehter gehts ja wohl kaum."

"Nicht jeder kann eben so nen stinknormalen Namen wie Lee haben" grinst Sirius. "Außerdem bin ich nach einem Stern benannt. Auch Hundsstern genannt"

"Okay, das ist geil" stimme ich zu.

"Schön hier draußen, oder?" beginnt Sirius ein neues Thema und kneift mich in meine verletzlichen Seiten, woraufhin ich aufkreische, wir uns gemeinsam herum rollen und jeder versucht die Oberhand zu gewinnen, bis ich auf ihm liege.

"Na hallo du gehst aber ordentlich ran" kommentiert Sirius und grinst zu mir hoch. "Warte nur bis James von uns hört, dann dreht er zuerst mir den Hals um und dann darfst du dran glauben, weil er wegen dir seinen besten Freund umgelegt hat."

"Jaja mein Lieber, ich sag ihm einfach du hast mich vorher abgefüllt" meine ich listig und überlege mir schon, wie ich ihn am besten ärgere.

"Sirius?" ruft da ein Stimmchen hinter uns und ich drehe mich um.

"Hi Ellen" begrüße ich Sirius' Freundin und werde in diesem unachtsamen Moment zurück aufs Gras gerollt. "Das setzen wir später fort."

"Ich hab dich gesucht" meint Ellen, als Sirius sie in die Arme schließt und küsst.

"Jetzt hast du mich ja gefunden. Willst du mitschwimmen?"

"Das Abendessen hat schon angefangen… Remus hat mir gesagt wo ich dich finde."

"Mann, dann beeil dich" meine ich und schlüpfe in meine Schuhe "Ich sterbe sowieso vor Hunger."

"Ach so ich dachte es zieht ein Unwetter auf" meint Sirius zu meinem Magengewitter.

"Ja lach nur wenn es nichts mehr zu essen gibt" grinse ich ihn an und jogge mit meinen Sachen in der Hand zum Schloss, die beiden kugeln gerade ineinander geknotet herum, zu warten hätte gar keinen Sinn.

Vor der Halle renne ich sozusagen in Cal, der gerade fertig geworden ist.

"Hey vergiss nicht das Nachsitzen" meint er gleich am Anfang, als er mich sieht.

"Das hätt ich jetzt wirklich total vergessen" grinse ich und stülpe mir mein Kleid über, wär wohl zu viel für McVerklemmt, wenn ich jetzt in Bikini herumrenne. "Wir sehen uns ja morgen, sorry ich komme fast um vor Hunger! Ich nehme nicht an, dass du dich zu uns setzen willst?"

"Ja, wir sehen uns morgen" verabschiedet er sich und ich setze mich in der Halle zu den anderen Rumtreibern. Aber kaum hab ich was im Mund, kommen alle möglichen Schüler her und teilen mir ihre Begeisterung für mein Bild mit. Natürlich gibts auch ein paar, die das gar nicht witzig finden. Ein Junge aus Ravenclaw bezeichnet mich als ein geschmackloses Flittchen von James, dass spätestens nächste Woche vollkommen allein am Ende des Tisches sitzen wird, wenn James mit ihm Schluss macht, weil es so eine schlechte Abklatsche von Lily ist. Mhm!

Auch Evans und ihre Freundinnen, die ein paar Meter entfernt sitzen, lassen es sich nicht nehmen, mich mit bösen Blicken zu strafen. Uhhh ich glaub ich geh mich jetzt in eine Besenkammer verstecken!

Irgendwann beim Pudding gesellen sich auch noch Sirius und Ellen dazu, dann verschwinden die anderen nach oben und ich warte bis Sirius mit dem Essen fertig ist und er sich von seinem Schatzi verabschiedet hat (ich versuche meine Gedanken und mein Essen bei mir zu behalten, Mann, was sülzen die auch so rum?) Dann schlendern wir unserem ersten Nachsitzen entgegen, nicht allzu flott.

Schwermütig klopft Sirius an die Tür von McGonagall und geht dann einfach rein.

"Ah Mr. Black, Miss Lee" meint unsere Lehrerin und wir setzen uns in die zweite Reihe hinter zwei andere Schüler, einem Slytherin und einem Gryffindor den farbigen Details nach. "Wie schön Sie zu sehen. Ihre Mitschüler haben bereits begonnen. Heute werden Sie bitte fünf Mal die Schulregeln abschreiben"

"Zu blöd" meine ich. "Ich hab gar nichts zum Schreiben mit."

"Nun wenn das Ihre größte Sorge ist…" Sie holt einen Packen Pergamentblätter hervor und lässt ihn vor mir und Sirius mit den Schulregeln auf die Tischplatte knallen. Dann schweben zwei Tintengläser und Federn dazu und sie sieht uns herausfordernd an. "Ihre Zauberstäbe und dann beginnen Sie bitte."

"Hab ich nicht da" meine ich nur und beginne zu schreiben. Sirius zuckt grinsend mit den Schultern und deutet an sich runter.

"Ich hab nur einen…" beginnt er und stoppt bei McGonagalls Blick. "Fünf Mal. Schon klar."

Irgendwann als ich bei der Hälfte des ersten Mals bin, stoße ich Sirius in die Seite.

"Geht die denn gar nicht mehr raus?" flüstere ich und er nickt.

"Weiß zwar nicht was die Besseres zu tun hat aber sie verschwindet meistens nach einer Weile, für ein paar Minuten wenigstens."

"Gibt es Probleme Miss Lee?"

"Mit mir doch nicht Professor."

Ich schreibe weiter und tatsächlich verschwindet McGonagall nach einer Weile und warnt uns auch ja weiterzuschreiben.

"Boah ich dachte schon die geht gar nicht mehr" stöhnt Sirius und zieht eine Feder aus seinem Ärmel, die ruck zuck zu schreiben beginnt.

"Denkst du nicht, dass die irgendwie unser Schriftbild überprüfen wird?" meine ich zweifelnd mit einem Blick auf die elegant geschwungene Schrift.

"Das ist meine Schrift" meint Sirius beleidigt, aber leise. "Von der Sorte haben wir alle eine, also die Rumtreiber. Die schreiben automatisch die Schulregeln. Haben wir irgendwann in der Vierten entwickelt."

"Na super und ich darf alles mit der Hand schreiben" seufze ich.

"Vielleicht solltest du sie auch mal selbst schreiben, Black, dann merkst du dir vielleicht mal was" meint einer der Schüler vor uns gehässig, natürlich der Slytherin, und dreht sich um.

"Klappe Lestrange du Schwachkopf" gähnt Sirius und beugt sich zurück.

"He dich kenn ich doch! Bist du nicht mit diesem Doxyhaarweib zusammen?" stelle ich fest.

"Doxyhaarweib?" fragt Sirius verwirrt.

"Ja! Schwarze Nesthaare, tödlicher Blick und außerdem bei dieser Gruppe netter Leute dabei die ich letztens an diesem netten Ort getroffen habe…" meine ich und starre diesen Lestrange an. "Rudolph oder so, nicht wahr?" Mann, ich bin gerade mördermäßig von mir selbst beeindruckt.

"Rodolphus ist mein Bruder" meint mein Gegenüber stirnrunzelnd.

"Ein Wahnsinn. Ihr sehr euch ja total ähnlich."

"Nun, wir sind ja auch Zwillinge" zischt Lestrange.

"Ich dachte Zwillinge machen immer alles zusammen. Wo ist denn deine andere Hälfte?"

"Ja, wo ist denn deine andere Hälfte?" spottet Sirius. "Hatte er keine Lust das Jahr mit dir zu wiederholen?"

Ich breche in Lachen aus. "Du wiederholst?"

"Tja ich hatte eben viel zu tun letztes Jahr" zischt Lestrange.

"Ach ja stimmt, es waren in deinem Jahrgang ja besonders viele Schlammblüter, die man foltern musste, nicht wahr? Erinnere mich später daran dass ich mich deswegen in ihrem Namen noch bedanken muss" zischt Sirius zurück.

"Das würde ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen" meint Lestrange herablassend bevor McGonagall zurück kommt und prüfend an unseren Tischen vorbeigeht und sich unsere Fortschritte ansieht. Sirius schiebt seine Feder ganz unauffällig zurück in seinen Ärmel.

"Miss Lee, wenn Sie so weiter machen sitzen wir bis Mitternacht hier" tadelt unsere Lehrerin.

"Nun, ich schreibe ja auch sehr sorgfältig und ordentlich um mir alles zu verinnerlichen und das braucht eben viel länger, als wenn man nur hirnlos abschreibt" meine ich.

"Ach ja? Nun, das werden wir sicher bei Ihrer nächsten Strafarbeit näher besprechen können."

"Was? Nur weil ich ein bisschen länger brauche bekomme ich gleich noch mal Nachsitzen?" schnaube ich gespielt empört, na klar hab ich verstanden dass sie damit mehr auf zukünftige "Verbrechen" anspielt. Sirius grinst und McGonagall schaut flehend gen Himmel.

"Ne du doofe Kuh, sie meint dass du sicher bald wieder Scheiße baust" mault Lestrange, der anscheinend wirklich nicht sehr helle ist.

"Achten Sie auf Ihre Wortwahl!" meint McGonagall empört und blickt auf sein Geschreibsel. "Und bitte korrigieren Sie alles, bevor Sie es abgeben, diese Schreibfehler sind ja entsetzlich. Und Sie Mr. Prewett, machen wohl besser einfach weiter…"

Dann geht Sie nach vorne und schreibt irgendwas auf, während wir weitermachen.

Sirius ist als Erster fertig und wartet natürlich nicht auf mich, was hab ich mir doch gedacht. Knapp drauf wird Fabian Prewett fertig und eine ganze Weile später, kurz vor Elf, werden Lestrange und ich dann entlassen, wir Glückspilze und das obwohl wir noch nicht fertig sind.

"Du kennst also meinen Bruder?" meint Lestrange, kaum dass die Tür geschlossen ist.

"Kennen ist wohl etwas übertrieben" antworte ich.

"Die Frau an seiner Seite heißt übrigens Bellatrix Black und ist die Cousine von deinem Freund Sirius Black."

"Boah, der tut mir ja mit jeder Sekunde mehr leid. Bei solchen Verwandten wär ich auch von zu Hause abgehauen."

"Du hast eine viel zu große Klappe" meint Lestrange und sieht mich herablassend an. "Und du bist genau wie Potter und Black."

"Danke, aber ich bin niemand als ich selbst" meine ich lächelnd. "Obwohl es in diesem Fall einem Kompliment nahe kommt."

"Du machst es einem viel zu leicht" grinst Lestrange und plötzlich hat er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und tritt an mich ran. "Ich werde dir jetzt einen kleinen Denkzettel verpassen, dann hast du wenigstens eins heute gelernt."

"Ach und was?" meine ich und weiche keinen Schritt zurück. "Dass du sogar noch dümmer bist als ich bisher dachte und mich tatsächlich, direkt nachdem wir von McGonagall entlassen wurden, noch vor ihrem Büro attackierst? Das ist einfach zu gut."

"Keine Sorge, es hinterlässt keine Spuren. Nur, damit du mir in Zukunft den gebührenden Respekt erweist" säuselt er.

"Ins Gesicht spucken kann ich dir aber jetzt auch schon" meine ich und bevor einer von uns was tun kann, kommen Schritte näher und Lestrange rückt von mir ab.

"Lee!" ruft Cal und sieht dann Lestrange im fahlen Licht neben mir. "Sollten Sie nicht längst im Gemeinschaftsraum sein?" meint er etwas autoritärer zu uns und Lestrange macht sich schnell vom Acker.

"Was machst du hier?" frage ich ihn und da geht schon die Tür auf und Mcgonagall kommt raus.

"Miss Lee! Warum sind Sie nicht auf dem Weg zu Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum?"

"Lestrange hatte noch das Bedürfnis mir einige Dinge mitzuteilen" erkläre ich.

"Nun… dann. Hunter, kommen Sie" meint sie und hält ihm die Tür auf.

"Es wäre wohl besser ich begleite Miss Lee zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass Mr. Lestrange ihr noch andere wichtige Dinge vor dem Morgengrauen mitteilt, oder sie sich verläuft" meint Cal.

"Was für eine ausgezeichnete Idee" meint McGonagall. "Ich warte dann auf Sie."

Dann knallt sie die Tür zu und wir machen uns grinsend auf den Weg.

"Sie wartet auf dich, ja?" grinse ich. "Haben mein Freund Lestrange und ich etwa ein heimliches Rendezvous zerstört?"

"Na klar, was dachtest denn du? Ein Kaffeekränzchen hätten wir zwei jetzt sicher nicht geführt?"

"Nein?"

"Doch, ich fürchte doch. Wahrscheinlich sollte das ein Willkommensritual werden."

"Gut dass ich dich gerettet hab. Übrigens, du weißt schon, dass es zum Gryffindor Turm in die andere Richtung geht, oder?"

"Ja. Klar" meint er und dreht sich um.

"Allerdings hätte ich nichts gegen ein Kaffeekränzchen" grinse ich. "Es sei denn, du willst lieber zu deiner Verabredung zurück."

"Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher ob ich Kaffee habe" meint er. "Aber irgendwas wird sich schon finden, was uns schmeckt."

"Bei Merlins Unterhosen, was hat Dumbledore sich eigentlich gedacht dich als Lehrer einzustellen?" schmunzle ich.

"Tja, das war eine gnadenlose Fehleinschätzung" meint er.

"Eine grandiose" verbessere ich.

"Hast du es dir eigentlich so vorgestellt?" frage ich, als wir sein Klassenzimmer durchqueren. "Das Lehrer-Dasein?"

"Nein, eigentlich dachte ich, dass am ersten Tag etwas mehr Schüler mit mir feiern würden."

"Keine Sorge, ich unterhalte genug für Zehn" versichere ich und wir kommen durch das bereits bekannte Arbeitszimmer in ein unspektakuläres Wohnzimmer, dass dem Bett nach wohl auch Schlafzimmer ist. Da stehen ein Couchtisch, eine niedrige Bank und unzählige Bücher, eine angrenzende Tür führt in ein kleines Bad.

"Ich fasse es nicht, du bist ja ein richtiger Bücherwurm" meine ich belustigt und lasse mich in die Bank fallen. "Also, wo ist der gute Stoff? Lass mich raten, der fette Schmöker da ist ausgehöhlt und beherbergt etwas ganz Feines" rate ich drauf los und schlage das Buch vor mir auf, aber Fehlanzeige, die Seiten sind alle vollständig.

"Tja, der Vorteil am volljährig sein" meint Cal und zieht eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und Gläser aus einer Tasche, "Niemand verübelt dir das Trinken."

"Mann. Noch ein halbes Jahr und ich darf das auch. Zumindest wenn ich am nächsten Tag nicht McGonagall hab, ich glaub die würd das riechen."

Cal stellt ein Radio an und angenehmer Bass erfüllt den dämmrigen Raum.

"Hoffentlich behindert dich dieses halbe Jahr nicht. Aber du hast natürlich recht, so etwas Unverantwortliches kann ich nicht machen, besser ich trinke alles allein…"

"Auf ein neues Jahr" stoße ich bei ihm an, nachdem ich ihm ein Glas weggeschnappt habe. "Puh. Ganz schön stark das Zeug, was?"

Nach fünf weiteren dieser Art liegen wir schon auf der Bank und reden über irgendeinen Schwachsinn.

"Wart mal ich schalt weiter" meine ich und strecke mich über ihn zum Radio, weil ich das Lied nicht mag, es ist viel zu hektisch. "Wo waren wir?" frage ich dann und drehe mich zurück.

Natürlich sind es wieder mal die Haare, die mir zum Verhängnis werden. Immerhin fasse ich sie dieses Mal nicht gleich an, sondern starre nur so lang, bis ich praktisch auf ihm lande.

"Ups" meine ich und kaum sind unsere Gehirne in kurze Abdriftphasen getreten, hat er sich auch schon vorgebeugt und küsst mich. Mann ich wusste gar nicht wie sehr ich auf den Typen eigentlich stehe, ich meine, klar, er sieht toll aus, vor allem die Haare… Tiefe Gefühle sind zwar nicht im Spiel, aber wann waren sie das jemals?

Tja, berauschend ist es auf jeden Fall und was ein Kuss war wird unbändiges Verlangen, Leidenschaft, Ekstase, Befriedigung…


	22. Der Morgen danach

"Lee! Steh auf!" ruft mich jemand und rüttelt mich unentwegt.

"Nur noch kurz" murmle ich und wälze mich zur anderen Seite des Bettes.

"Komm schon, der Unterricht beginnt gleich!" nervt die Stimme weiter.

"Ne ich bin krank. Ich bleib heute liegen" rede ich weiter und ziehe mir den Polster über den Kopf, der mir aber gleich weggenommen wird.

"Lee, wach auf" meint jemand, beugt sich über mich und schüttelt mich. Ich blinzle verschlafen in ein bekanntes Gesicht.

"Hoppla" meine ich und wache ziemlich ruckartig auf. "Morgen" begrüße ich Cal, der mich erleichtert loslässt.

"Zieh dich an, ich bin inzwischen im Bad" meint er nur und schließt nicht mal die Tür, als er duschen geht. Ist das etwa eine indirekte Aufforderung? Aber er hat gesagt der Unterricht beginnt gleich…

Schnell suche ich meine Sachen zusammen und mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes (ich leihe mir den von Cal) ist alles wieder sauber. Zum Glück sehe ich auch ohne Make-Up präsentabel aus, denn davon find ich im Waschschrank nichts. Mit ein bisschen Zahnpasta hab ich einen frischen Geschmack im Mund und die Haare sind sowieso nie zu retten.

"Puh das ist aber ganz schön stressig, was?" meine ich grinsend, als Cal mich raus schiebt und in den Klassenraum zieht. "Wie soll ich mich heute bloß auf den Unterricht konzentrieren?" frotzle ich ihn weiter. "Aber das wird kein Problem sein, die anderen werden auch nicht die Augen von deinen Haaren lassen können. Naja, außer James."

"Geh schon Lee" meint Cal genervt. Tja, das werden will er dann also ausschweigen. "Das bleibt doch unter uns, oder?" meint er aber schließlich.

"Ne, ich hatte vor jetzt zu McGonagall zu rennen" meine ich sarkastisch. "Die wird gar nicht erfreut sein, dass ihr heißes Date wegen mir nicht zustande gekommen ist."

"Danke" meint er grinsend und küsst mich noch mal, bevor er mich zum Ausgang schiebt.

"Na gut ich hol mir noch was zu essen" erkläre ich und öffne die Tür, knalle sie aber nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Gang wieder zu. "Tja, ich schätze wir haben ein Problem."

"Was ist?" fragt er.

"Nur die Person, die mich am allerwenigsten leiden kann" beschwichtige ich ihn.

"Tja, die Auswahl ist nicht gerade bescheiden, hilfst du mir mal?"

"Evans…" meine ich. "Das ist die Streberin, auf die James so abfährt."

"Tja du könntest aus einem Fenster in ein Nebenzimmer klettern" schlägt er nicht sehr ernsthaft vor.

"Ja, der Gedanke ist mir auch schon gekommen" stimme ich zu, laufe zu der Fensterreihe zu meiner rechten, öffne eines und klettere auf den Sims.

"Verdammt komm wieder rein" faucht mich Cal halb an und ich strecke ihm die Zunge raus und lasse mich weiter raus baumeln.

"Jetzt sag bloß nicht du hast Höhenangst" spöttle ich.

"Lee!"

"Schon klar" meine ich augenrollend und lande elegant wie ein Stein im Wasser auf allen Vieren.

"Setz dich einfach hin" sagt er und drückt mich in den nächsten Sessel, dann geht er nach draußen. Also zu Evans. Ich setzte mich inzwischen auf meinen Quasi-Stammplatz. Alles andere wäre lächerlich und auffällig.

"Guten Morgen Professor Hunter!" höre ich das zarte Stimmchen von draußen herumschleimen. Gebrabel. Nachdem sich also alle kennen gelernt haben, fragt Cal ob sie nicht reingehen will, die Klasse ist ja schon lange offen und sie ist ja auch nicht die Erste.

Mit fragendem Blick kommt Karottenkopf (ja ich weiß, bin ich selbst auch) rein und starrt mich ungläubig und gleichzeitig düster an. Ich grinse ihr zu und vertiefe mich wieder in das Studieren der Sprüche, die auf den Tisch geschrieben sind. Wohl weniger demonstrativ als viel mehr streberhaft setzt sie sich ans andere Ende der Klasse. Das ist die erste Reihe, wie schon vielleicht erraten, sitze ich nämlich in der Letzten.

Nach Beginn der Stunde füllt sich das Klassenzimmer nach und nach mit pubertären, lärmenden und desinteressierten Sechstklässlern, die sich wild durcheinander Geschichten über die Ferien erzählen. Einige sitzen um mich herum, als ich die Geschichte von James und mir im Knast wiedergebe und ich bekomme deshalb auch nicht mal mit, wie der Rest der Klasse ruhig wird, bis dann Sirius hereinplatzt, voll beladen mit Essen und sich einen Tisch neben mir niederlässt, weil irgendein anderer Trottel schon neben mir sitzt. Kurzerhand siedle ich also einen Tisch weiter.

"Morgen" meint er und betrachtet mich. "Bist wohl nicht mehr in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen."

"Du wohl auch nicht?" grinse ich und beiße herzhaft in ein mit Schokocreme gefülltes Brötchen.

"Bitte sag mir, dass es nicht Lestrange war, oder noch schlimmer, Mulciber."

"Nicht doch. Snape hat es mir angetan, merkt man das nicht?" Sirius zieht nur eine Augenbraue hoch. Anscheinend ziehen bei ihm nicht alle Witze.

In der zweiten Reihe sitzt James Angepisst neben Peter Hilflos und gleich daneben Remus Normal. Während Cal uns willkommen heißt und irgendwas redet und nicht wenige Mädchen schmachten, genießen Sirius und ich in der letzten Reihe ein verspätetes Frühstück und er versucht herauszubekommen, bei wem ich war, lässt es aber nach einer Weile.

James sieht immer wieder zu uns nach hinten, je näher die zweite Stunde sich dem Ende nähert.

"Ich glaube James denkt wirklich wir haben was miteinander" meine ich zu Sirius und der verdreht leicht rot die Augen.

"Als ob" schnaubt er und steckt sich das letzte Stück Toast in den Mund.

"Was als ob?"

"Ich mit dir jemals was anfangen würde."

"Würdest du nicht?"

"Nein… Ich meine du bist Lee und das geht doch nicht" windet er sich.

"Das geht nicht?" meine ich und rücke ihm an die Pelle und platziere eine Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel, einfach, weil es so witzig ist, ihm zuzusehen.

"Miss Lee, was meinen Sie zu diesem Thema?" meint da Cal und ich lege meine Hände brav auf den Tisch, weil uns die meisten mit interessierten Blicken beobachten.

"Ich fürchte ich habe die Frage verpasst" meine ich. "Ob Sie sie wiederholen könnten?"

Nachdem ich über verschiedenste Lähmzauber und ihre Aufhebungen ausgehorcht werde, bekomme ich für den Abend Nachsitzen. Jaja, ich bin sicher das wird sehr interessant.

"Der scheint dich nicht besonders leiden zu können" höhnt Sirius.

"Tja, an Ungerechtigkeit bin ich schon gewöhnt" meine ich.

"Ich dachte ihr zwei wärt irgendwie Freunde oder hab ich mich da geirrt?" fällt ihm da ein. "Ihr habt doch erst gestern ewig geredet und er hat dir doch auch Hogwarts gezeigt."

"Ja, aber deswegen kann er mich doch nicht im Unterricht bevorzugen" tadle ich ihn lächelnd.

"Ganz schön streng. Also wäre ich Lehrer-"

"Was aber nie der Fall sein wird"

"Ja, aber wäre ich einer-"

"Dann würde ich nochmal zur Schule gehen und wir würden das perfekte Team bilden um McGonagall in die totale Verzweiflung zu treiben."

"Hehe das klingt richtig verlockend" schmunzelt Sirius. "Hast du Alte Runen?"

"Ist das ernst gemeint?"

"Gut, ich auch nicht" beendet Sirius das Gespräch und wir folgen soweit es geht eben dem Unterricht, Sirius schreibt Zettel mit James und ich ritze mit meinen Fingernägeln irgendwas in die Tischplatte.

"Komm, lass uns schnell abhauen bevor James uns an die Gurgel springt, ich möchte mich endlich duschen" meine ich, als Cal die Stunde beendet und wir sind schneller weg als mein Cousin schauen kann.

"Das wirkt auch gar nicht als ob wir was verheimlichen wollen" kommentiert Sirius und dann machen wir ein Wettrennen zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Etwas aus der Puste kommen wir oben an und verziehen uns gleich in unsere Schlafsäle, wo jeder für sich seiner Körperpflege nachgehen kann, also das heißt ich würde gerne, wenn das Bad nicht besetzt wäre und schon jemand ansteht um sich als Nächste stundenlang zu maniküren oder wie auch immer das heißt.

Und mit einem Blick auf mein Bett muss ich feststellen, dass meine Sachen allesamt am Boden liegen und sich irgendjemand anderes mit seinem Zeug da breit gemacht hat.

"Das ist…ist Jennys Bett" teilt mir die andere Anwesende mit, so ne kleine Blonde mit naiven Rehaugen und dürr wie eine Vogelscheuche.

"Seltsam, da ich seit dem 30. August drin geschlafen hab. Und noch dazu sehe ich gar keine bestickten Kopfkissen, die alles als Jennys Eigentum markieren" meine ich und suche aus dem Haufen meinen Zauberstab hervor, dann lasse ich den ganzen Krempel meiner Truhe verschwinden, die verlassen neben der Tür steht.

"W-wir sind aber immer zu f-fünft in einem Raum, sch-schon seit der D-dritten" teilt sie mir mit. "Du sch-schläfst jetzt bei d-den Mädchen aus der Fünften, die haben ein Bett f-frei."

"Ach und wer hat das beschlossen?"

"Na…na wir."

"Achso, klar, warum bin ich nicht gleich drauf gekommen. Wir. Natürlich" erwidere ich sarkastisch. "Lass mich raten. Evans ist unter den Glorreichen?"

"J…ja?" stottert sie rum.

"Und da traust du dich tatsächlich mit mir zu reden? Nun ja, der Mut eines Gryffindors, nicht wahr?"

"W…w…was?" Verunsichert und ängstlich wie sie ist, stottert sie immer schlimmer.

Ich lass das arme Ding in Ruhe und gehe den Gang entlang, meine Sachen neben mir schwebend, bis ich auf ein Zimmer mit freiem Bett stoße, da hocken zwei Mädchen und heißen mich kichernd willkommen.

"Hi ich bin Mary" kichern sie.

"Alle beide, wie?"

"Hihihi jaa hi" geht es weiter und ich schnappe mir nur kopfschüttelnd meine Badesachen und dusche erst mal ausgiebig, bürste mir die Haare, schneide mir alle Nägel, zupfe an den Augenbrauen rum und hocke dann noch ein wenig vor dem Spiegel und betrachte mich selbst bevor ich zu dem Duo zurückkehre.

"Du brauchst aber lange" stellt eine Mary fest und beobachtet, wie ich in Unterwäsche und Socken durchs Zimmer gehe und mir Kleidung aus dem Koffer raussuche.

"Wow deine Figur ist total klasse" meint die andere und ich ziehe mir irgendeine Jogginghose und ein braunes Sweatshirt an, bevor ich fluchtartig zur Tür stürme.

"Hey warte!" rufen sie mir hinterher.

"Was gibts?" meine ich eher genervt. Vielleicht habt ihrs noch nicht bemerkt, aber ich habs nicht so mit Mädchen. Die meisten mögen mich nicht wegen meiner Art, die anderen sind neidisch und der Rest hat seine eigenen Gründe.

"Also du bist doch mit James zusammen, ja?" fragt eine.

"Wir wollten dich fragen ob du ein Date mit Sirius für uns arrangieren kannst, du kommst ja irgendwie gut mit ihm zurecht oder so und bist dauernd bei ihnen."

"Klar ich werds ihm ausrichten, ich glaub auch nicht das er bei dem Angebot widerstehen kann" meine ich listig grinsend und vom hysterischen Gekicher verfolgt laufe ich runter und werde, kaum habe ich einen Fuß auf den Boden im Gemeinschaftraum gesetzt, von Joe, dem Knuddelmuff angesprungen.

Ehrlich, hätt ich nicht so gute Nerven, würd ich jetzt mausetot wegen Herzstillstand am Boden liegen. "Na komm" meine ich und nehme Joe auf den Arm und kraule ihn auf dem Weg zum Schlafsaal der Jungs, sodass er ganz verwöhnt schnurrt und surrt, dass einem die Ohren wackeln.

"Hi Peter" begrüße ich den Jungen und schmeiße mich auf das Bett neben ihm, Joe kommt gleich mal unters Bett. "Ich hoffe doch du hast nichts dagegen wenn Sirius und ich jetzt eine Weile für uns allein brauchen."

"D…du und Sirius?"

"Na klar Wurmschwanz, wer sonst?" meint Sirius und kommt, natürlich ohne Oberteil, aus dem Bad. Dann legt er sich neben mich und zieht mich auf sich. "Die Zeichen waren doch eindeutig, nicht wahr? Es muss dir doch aufgefallen sein!"

Knallrot starrt Peter uns an und versucht den Witz zu erfassen.

"Warum so sprachlos, es ist doch kein Geheimnis unter uns" meine ich grinsend und Peter steht verlegen auf und stolpert beinahe auf dem Weg zur Tür über seine eigenen Füße. Erst als wir haltlos zu lachen beginnen, wagt er wieder einen Blick.

"Jetzt komm schon, wir machen doch nur Witze!" meine ich und langsam setzt er sich wieder auf sein Bett und damit er sich weniger unwohl fühlt, setzen wir uns auf, also ich setze mich zwischen Sirius Beine, damit er mich auf den Armen kitzelt. Hach, so muss das Leben immer sein. Nach einigen Debatten über die Schülerinnen in Hogwarts, beginnend bei den Mary-Tanten aus meinem Zimmer, nehmen wir einen Platzwechsel vor und ich muss Sirius' Kopf kraulen. Tja, wir beide sind eben ein eingespieltes Team. Die Marys wurden wie erwartet mit einem heiteren Lachen abgetan. Anscheinend ist Sirius ja doch ziemlich treu und macht sich nicht zu viel Gedanken über andere Mädchen, wenn er mit jemandem zusammen ist. Etwas, das ich halt einfach nicht verstehe. Ich meine ernsthaft, wozu soll Treue in so jungen Jahren schon gut sein? Die große Liebe find ich eh nie, schon gar nicht mit 16, da kann ich wohl mehrere Leute auf einmal haben, die mich amüsieren.

"Gib mal die Bohnen her" meine ich zu Peter und er wirft mir eine Packung Bertie Botts rüber.

"Ahhh" macht Sirius und ich werfe ihm eine knallrote Bohne in den Mund.

"Die hat Chili Geschmack" bemerkt Peter noch im selben Augenblick.

"Und woher willst du das wissen? Es könnte auch Kirsche sein" meine ich zweifelnd, aber gleich läuft Sirius ganz rot an und stürmt ins Bad.

"Kotzt er jetzt?"

"Nee er trinkt wahrscheinlich was. Die sind verdammt scharf."

"Boah Wurmschwanz du hättest mich früher warnen können, meine Zunge ist jetzt den restlichen Tag taub" mault Sirius und setzte sich zurück zwischen meine Beine.

"Woher weiß er das" meine ich zu Sirius und wende mich an Peter "Woher weißt du das?"

"Das ist mein besonderes Talent" prahlt Peter und Sirius hüstelt diskret dazwischen. "Und auch sein einziges" grinst er zu mir rauf und wir lachen.

Eine Weile teste ich Peter und er liegt tatsächlich immer richtig, auch wenn er an ein paar Bohnen schnüffeln muss. Dann platzt James ins Zimmer, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Hat wahrscheinlich gedacht dass er uns bei einer wilden Orgie erwischt oder so.

"Sirius was machst du da bei Lee?" meint er schließlich.

"Naja er liegt halt zufällig am selben Bett wie ich" antworte ich und kraule ihm das rabenschwarze Haar, während Sirius' Hand ganz auffällig über meinen Schenkel streicht und würde ich schnurren können, verdammt ich würde jetzt wie Joe brummen, so verwöhnt fühle ich mich.

James kriegt gleich einen Tobsuchtsanfall und wirft sich auf Sirius, ich sage unter dem Gewicht nur mehr "Uff" und dann boxe ich sie von mir runter.

Sowohl James als auch Sirius haben wie ich nach den ZAG-Prüfungen letztes Jahr Kräuterkunde sausen lassen und deswegen den Rest des Nachmittages frei, heißt also nach dem Mittagessen machen wir uns auf den Weg zum See, James und ich natürlich mit unseren Besen, wir drehen ein paar Runden und werfen Wasserbomben auf jüngere Slytherins, die ebenfalls die Sonne genießen. Sirius ist etwas beleidigt weil wir ihn alleine lassen, aber das legt sich nachdem Ellen kommt und ihn unterhält.

Im letzten Sonnenlicht jagen James und ich mit unseren Besen über die Wasseroberfläche und probieren einige Tricks, etwa auf den Besen stehen und dann auf den des anderen springen. Das geht natürlich nur daneben und wir landen dauernd im Wasser und schlucken wahrscheinlich den halben See, aber was die Zukunft betrifft sind wir recht optimistisch, dass wir die coolsten Besensportler aller Zeiten abgeben werden.

Endlich ist dann Essenszeit und nach einem ausgiebigen Mahl, bei dem ich mir Weintrauben in die Nase stecke und damit die Schülerinnen um mich herum entsetze, gehts zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm, zumindest für Remus, James, Peter und mich, denn Sirius verzieht sich wie erwartet mit Ellen an ein anderes Örtchen.

Mir kommt erst später in voller Schlafmontur im Schlafsaal der Jungs in den Sinn, dass ich auch wieder bei Cal hätte übernachten können und ich doch irgendwann Nachsitzen hatte, aber ehrlich gesagt hege ich keine großartigen Gefühle für ihn, zumindest keine, die über die körperliche Begierde hinausgehen und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht und das Nachsitzen war sicher nur ein Angebot.

"Mir ist fad" stelle ich fest, als wir alle auf den Betten hocken. Schnell hüpfe ich zu Remus und lasse mich quer über ihn fallen, dann nehme ich ihm sein Buch weg.

"Verdammt du bist ja wie die Zwillingsschwester von Tatze!" meint Remus nach dem anfänglichen Schock.

"Was haben wir denn da" sage ich und prüfe den Titel. Irgendwas über einen Krieg. "Boah ist das dein Ernst?" maule ich und klappe das Teil zu. "Wie wärs wenn du mir stattdessen etwas mehr über die Rumtreiber erzählst? Also ich weiß ja schon alles über euer kleines Geheimnis" grinse ich unverschämt und Remus schaut gehetzt zu meinem Cousin. Der verdreht nur die Augen, das ist wohl ein Code für "Ignorier sie einfach" und blättert weiter in einem Magazin.

"Wie wärs wenn wir ein paar Änderungen im Bad der Mädchen vornehmen" grinse ich und eile zu Peter, der erschrocken aufhüpft. "Willst du mitkommen, du kannst dich verwandeln dann erkennt dich niemand."

Ich weiß schon seine Antwort, als seine Augen begeistert aufglühen.

"He das ist doch Joe!" rufe ich erstaunt und beuge mich zu dem Käfig runter, wo der Wichtel selig schläft.

"Ich hab ihn mitgenommen du hast ihn mal einfach stehen lassen…" meint Peter und läuft rot an.

"He das war super!" grinse ich und schlage ihm auf die Schulter. "Du kannst dich gerne um ihn kümmern, aber hin und wieder brauche ich ihn auch, also erschöpf ihn nicht zu sehr. Und jetzt komm!"

Ich packe ihn am Handgelenk und zerre ihn raus auf den Gang, meine bloßen Füßen jagen über die Stufen, während der pummelige Junge hinter mir herstolpert.

"Wartet!" ruft James und kommt nach, als ich schon halb durch den Gemeinschaftraum bin.

Kaum habe ich Peter ein paar Stufen aufwärts gezerrt, verwandelt sich plötzlich der Boden unter meinen Füßen in eine Rutsche und wir schlittern abwärts.

"Was ist das?" meine ich beleidigt und stehe wieder auf.

"Jungen können da nicht rauf" meint James. "Normale zumindest nicht."

Wir rennen zurück in den Gang bei den Jungenschlafsälen und Peter verwandelt sich in eine Ratte, das ist einerseits faszinierend, andererseits bin ich kein großer Fan von den Nagetieren. Aber unwichtig, ich hebe ihn auf meine Schulter und James scheint selber zurechtzukommen, denn er nickt mir nur zu und ich gehe wieder runter und dann rauf zu den Mädchen, puh, langsam bin ich ganz schön aus der Puste. Da lasse ich Peter runter.

Ich halte nach James Ausschau, aber nichts. Plötzlich packen mich zwei Hände und schütteln mich. In meinem Schock klappt mir glatt die Kinnlade runter. Erst, als James die Kapuze des Umhangs runterzieht, erkenne ich diesen als Unsichtbarkeitsmache. Was mich aber mehr wundert, ist seine plötzliche Größe. Ich schaue unter den Umhang und erkenne, dass er schwebt.

Grinsend hält er mir einige Zuckerlpapiere unter die Nase. "Zischende Wissbies?" lese ich und lache über diesen Einfall. "Also, kommt schon."

Wir schlendern in meinen neuen Schlafsaal, wo alle Fünftklässlerinnen schon brav schnarchen, haben wahrscheinlich in der ersten Nacht die Sau raus gelassen und erholen sich jetzt.

"Hilf mir mal" meine ich zu James und reiche ihm einige Dinge, das übliche Zeug eben. "Peter?"

Nichts rührt sich. "Vielleicht wartet er draußen" rate ich und wir verlassen den Schlafsaal. Niemand ist da und auch keine Ratte. "Warte hier" meine ich und öffne leise die Tür zu meinem früheren Schlafsaal. Totenstille, bis auf das Schnarchen zweier Personen. Ich winke James zu und leise schleichen wir uns durch den Raum zum Bad. Erst, nachdem die Tür verschlossen ist, machen wir ein bisschen Licht und beginnen mit einigen Veränderungen.

In die Parfumflaschen kommen erst mal ein paar Stinkkügelchen, das dürfte diesem Klowasser sogar gut tun. James studiert währenddessen den Inhalt eines Schminktäschchens. Das Make Up wird Schwarz und haftend, in das Shampoo tröpfle ich eine für Menschen kaum riechbare Substanz, die in den nächsten Tagen noch Wirkung zeigen wird, dann schnappe ich mir die Zahnpasta und eine Schere und mache mich an den Kleiderschrank. Es ist kindisch, aber was ist daran schlimm? Es gibt immerhin nichts, was wir Zauberer nicht mit einem Wink unseres Zauberstabes nicht wieder repariert bekommen würden.

In die Schuhe kommt die Zahnpasta und die Röcke werden ein wenig gekürzt, Farben geändert und ich würde noch einige Sprüche auf die Rücken schreiben, wenn nicht eines der Mädchen plötzlich wie am Spieß zu kreischen beginnen würde. Ruck Zuck bin ich bei James im Bad und ohne einen Blick sind wir uns einig, hüpfen in die Badewanne, schließen den Vorhang zumindest halb, löschen das Licht und werfen uns den Umhang über. Im Nebenraum bricht währenddessen ein Chaos aus.

"EINE RATTE!" kreischt eines von den Mädchen und als dann nach einer Weile Ruhe einkehrt, betritt ein gewisses rothaariges Mädchen das Bad und James Hand krallt sich in meine Schulter. Tjatja, da hab ich mein liebes Cousinchen ganz schön reingelegt, aber auch seine Schuld wenn er so naiv ist zu glauben ich würde irgendein Zimmer auswählen.

Mann, die will doch jetzt nicht aufs Klo, oder? Nee, das hätte zwar vielleicht James für immer abgeschreckt, aber ich wäre mit einem totalen Hirnschaden da raus gestoplert. Evans wäscht sich nur das Gesicht und Hände und geht dann wieder. Erleichtert seufze ich und dann verschwinden wir beide klamm und heimlich aus dem Zimmer der Mädchen. Naja… irgendwer dürfte wohl mitbekommen haben, dass sich die Tür einfach so öffnet und schreit erschrocken auf, aber da sind wir natürlich schon längst über alle Berge…


	23. Des Nachts mit Sirius

"Neiin ich bin krank ich bleib heute im Bett" maule ich automatisch, als etwas Schweres auf mir landet. Es kann doch nicht schon wieder morgen sein. "Ich will nur noch ein ganz kleines bisschen schlafen…"

"Lee?" fragt jemand leise und ich schubse, was auch immer es ist, weg von mir. Ach, die Decke. Warum bin ich zugedeckt obwohl es so heiß ist? Nachdem ich blinzelnd meine Augen geöffnet habe, erkenne ich vage die Schemen im Dunklen des Zimmers, sowie eine Figur, die neben mir hockt, ganz offensichtlich Sirius.

"Was machst du hier?" frage ich verschlafen und setze mich auf.

"Das ist immerhin mein Bett" meint der gleich.

"Was dein ist, ist auch mein" rezitiere ich ihn. Darauf haben James, Sirius und ich uns in den Ferien geeinigt.

"Was fragst du dann?" gibt er zurück.

"Ich meinte eher, warum bist du nicht woauchimmer du immer mit Ellen normalerweise bist?"

"Achso. Sie muss morgen schon früh auf und ich hab den ganzen Tag frei und will ausschlafen."

"Na gut, ich stör dich ja nicht, oder?" meine ich und rücke ein wenig zur Seite, woraufhin Sirius herumrutscht. "Mein mein, das kanns doch nicht sein. Du kannst echt nicht im selben Bett wie ich schlafen?" maule ich und kann beinahe sehen, wie Sirius rot anläuft. Naja, immerhin ist er trotz allem nur ein sechzehnjähriger Junge.

"Nein!" widerspricht er eher lahm. "Ich bin nur nicht müde."

"Na toll wenn du weiter so rumzappelst kann ich bald auch nicht mehr schlafen." Daraufhin beugt er sich natürlich über mich und kitzelt mich in der Seite, bis ich wahrscheinlich die nächsten zehn Tage kein Auge mehr zu tun kann. "Super du Genie und was jetzt?"

Er zieht die Vorhänge zu und mit einem Lumos ist unser kleines Lager erhellt. "Ich zeig dir was." Und damit zieht er ein Pergament hervor.

"BOAH ist das geil" brülle ich halb und Sirius hält mir den Mund zu.

"Klappe du Trottel" grinst er.

"Sorry, ich hab nur noch nie in meinem Leben so ein tolles Stück Pergament gesehen und meine Begeisterung lässt sich nun mal schwer in Grenzen halten. Jetzt sag bloß nicht man kann auch drauf schreiben! Hol mich der Teufel."

"Dein Sarkasmus nervt" meint Sirius beleidigt.

"Was ist denn nun damit?"

"Nein ich glaube du verdienst das nicht."

"Gut dann frage ich eben James." Dann schnappe ich mir das Papierteil und stopfe es mir unter mein Shirt. "Nacht." Damit klebt mein Kopf wieder am Kissen und Sirius darf sich mit meinem Hinterteil weiter unterhalten.

Ätsch.

Falsch gedacht. Ehe ich mich versehe, finden sich meine Beine in der felsenfesten Umklammerung meines derzeitigen Bettgenossen wieder und ein paar Finger kitzeln meine Sohlen. Sofort schreie ich natürlich auf und beginne mich unter Lachern zu winden.

Es endet damit, dass er den Fetzen zurückbekommt und mit ein paar feierlichen Worten ein paar Linien herbeizaubert. Nach einem weiteren Blick bin ich schwer begeistert.

"Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone, ja? Nagut Mister Tatze dann lass uns mal auf eine Wanderung gehen und sehen was das Teil so draufhat."

"Wie wärs mit der Küche?"

"Ne. Viel zu leicht. Wie kommt man am besten hier raus?"

"Aus dem Schloss?"

"Ja, lass uns draußen spazieren gehen. Aber zuerst!"

"Hm?"

"Hast du was zum Essen da?"

"Na klar, ich geh doch nicht ohne Proviant irgendwohin."

Also stopft Sirius seine Schultasche mit dem undefinierten _Proviant_ voll, ich borge mir ein wenig Überkleidung von James und weg sind wir. Auf Socken schlendern wir zwei so durchs Schloss, nicht mal irgendwie unauffällig. Sirius kann hier wahrscheinlich blind rumrennen, deswegen macht er nicht mal Licht.

Über ein Bild und einen Gang gelangen wir innerhalb kürzester Zeit im Freien. Dieses Schloss ist löchrig wie meine Socke, das kann ich jetzt schon sagen.

"Und jetzt?" meint Sirius. "Überzeugt?"

"Ja, das ist ziemlich cool" gebe ich neidisch zu. "Also hin und wieder müsst ihr mir das schon leihen."

"Vielleicht" grinst Sirius und nach ein paar Neckereien laufen wir zum See und stoßen uns gegenseitig rein, schwimmen ein bisschen herum, in Unterwäsche, nicht nackt keine Sorge, dann lassen wir uns von dem kühlen Nachtwind im Gras trocknen und stopfen uns mit Schokofröschen voll, nachgespült wird mit Bier, ja, richtigem Bier nicht Butterbier, das ist zwar lecker, reicht aber Besenlängen nicht an Echtes ran, da sind wir zwei uns einig. James hat lieber die Kinderversion, aber mein Cousin ist allgemein etwas mäßiger im Konsum sämtlicher Genussmittel, glaube ich, zumindest wollte er nicht mehr unbedingt bei Festen mit der Grünen Fee mitmachen. Wer nicht will der hat schon, ne?

"James ist übrigens schon wieder ziemlich sauer" meine ich ins Schweigen hinein. "Wir haben ein Badezimmer etwas aufpoliert aber blöderweise ist er mittendrin draufgekommen, dass es das von Lily-Schatz ist und wir haben abgebrochen."

"Das hole ich gern noch mit dir nach. Ich wette du kennst nicht alle Klassiker. Was hattest du alles vor?"

"Lächerlich" pruste ich. "Ihr mögt zwar ein langes Strafregister haben, aber denk nicht ihr könntet mit _mir_ mithalten."

Dann folgt eine lange Aufzählung mit bereits gespielten Streichen, die alle schwer nach Wiederholung an dieser Schule schreien, obwohl ich so viele Ideen für neue Streiche habe.

"Sagen wir es ist ein Unentschieden" einigen wir uns schließlich, nachdem mir Sirius ein paar Meisterwerke der Rumtreiber aufgetischt hat. Und dann…

"Da hast du dir ja ne tolle Freundin geangelt, was Potter?"

Blinzelnd öffne ich meine Augen und bin wegen dem Sonnenlicht vorerst mal blind. Dann erkenne ich langsam was. Etwas hinter mir regt sich. Hm. Sirius.

"Morgen Schatz" grinse ich meinem Cousinchen entgegen.

"Morgen Leute" gähnt Sirius, streckt sich und verpasst mir einen Schubs in den Rücken. "Kannst du dich mal bewegen?"

Irgendwie müssen wir gestern eingeschlafen sein, als mich Sirius mal wieder verwöhnt hat, zumindest liegen wir so da. Sirius, angelehnt an nen Baum, ich zwischen seinen Beinen, tja, das kann man mal schnell missverstehen.

Ich richte mich auf und lass die Szene auf mich wirken. James, Evans. Zwei Sekunden später…

"Komm Sirius, gehen wir weiterschlafen" meine ich und ziehe ihn hoch, dann sammeln wir unsere Kleidung ein.

"Das ist meine Hose!" meint James stinksauer. "Und was macht ihr zwei hier draußen? Wart ihr etwa die ganze Nacht hier? Und bist du nicht mit Ellen zusammen und–"

"Bittesehr" meine ich und pfeffere ihm sein Zeug entgegen.

"Gehen wir?" meint Sirius schlecht gelaunt und gibt mir sein Hemd zum Überziehen, dann machen wir uns auf den Weg zu den Schlafsälen, während Evans hinter uns weiter herumzickt und die Aufpasserin raushängen lässt.

In der Großen Halle legen wir einen Zwischenstopp zum Frühstück essen ein, wo uns alle wie bekloppt anstarren, das bekomme ich sogar im Vollschlaf mit.

"Tatze, ich hab dich schon überall gesucht" meint da ein waches Etwas gegenüber von uns. "Beeil dich lieber Lee, hast du nicht Zaubertränke?"

"Ja, aber das ist erst am Nachmittag, ich hab noch massig Zeit."

"Es ist halb Eins" meint ein anderer Sitznachbar.

"Nein, es ist mitten in der Früh" mault Sirius. "Warum kann Evans nie die Klappe halten, ich hab so gut geschlafen."

"Ich lass Zaubertränke eben sausen. Hab ich ja noch oft genug."

"Wurmschwanz, wir gehen wieder schlafen, also bitte kein indiskreter Frauenbesuch jetzt" spöttelt Sirius halb grinsend und ich lache wie besoffen und kleckere überall meinen Kürbissaft hin. Dann hieven wir uns noch mal auf und alle sieben Stockwerke hoch und sind wir dann so fertig, dass wir es gerade noch so ins Bett schaffen und dann augenblicklich einschlafen. Erst am Nachmittag werden wir geweckt, von Peter, der über irgendeine Kiste stolpert.

"Morgen" grinst mir Sirius entgegen und obwohl wir beide entsetzlichen Mundgeruch haben, bleiben wir ineinander gekeilt liegen und genießen die Wärme des anderen. Das ist eben etwas, was du nur mit echt, echt guten Freunden machen kannst. Dich total in eine große, geschlossene Blase mit ihnen einmummen und in der Gemeinsamkeit sonnen lassen.

"Tatze, Lee, steht endlich auf" meint jemand und verpasst der Matratze einen Tritt und weil sich das nichts bringt ist mein Arsch als nächstes dran. Unwillig murre ich und rapple mich dann doch auf.

"Es ist bald Abendessen" teilt mir Remus mit, der offensichtliche Übertäter. James liegt in seinem Bett und tief in ein Magazin versunken. Peter hängt an ihm dran und gibt immer wieder ein Ohh und Ahh ab.

"Was macht ihr" meine ich und lasse mich neben James fallen, doch der dreht sich nur weg.

"Entschuldige" meine ich und James' Blick zuckt zu mir. "Ich sehe nichts mehr" erkläre ich mit einem verbissenen Lächeln und darauf schüttelt er den Kopf, steht auf und geht raus. Ja, er geht einfach so raus.

"James!" rufe ich ihm nach und laufe hinterher. "Gibts irgendein Problem?"

"Ja!" meint er hitzig. "Es ist rothaarig-"

"Ach, hast du es endlich erkannt? Ich wusste ja, dass du nicht ewig diesen Evans Trip haben kannst" triumphiere ich.

"Ich meinte mehr dich" faucht er mich an.

"Ach, ich bin ein Problem? Das ist doch nichts Neues, das solltest du inzwischen wissen" tadle ich ihn. Grinsend beobachte ich, wie er mit sich ringt. Hey, ich bin nicht blöd, ich weiß, dass James auf mich sauer ist. Ich hab nur keinen Bock auf seine Zicken.

"Ja, weißt du was, du hast Recht. Vergiss es" gibt James auf.

"Na, immer noch keine eigene Kleidung gefunden" meint ein Mädchen von der Couch aus. In der Gruppe inkludiert: das stotternde Blondchen, Charlet, zwei Unbekannte und Evans..

"Sie kanns sich auch leisten, im Gegensatz zu euch, denkt ihr nicht Leute?" quatscht da eine andere dazwischen, die in einem fetten Couchsessel sitzt und recht arrogant in die Runde blickt. Einige Jungs nicken bekräftigend und ein Johlen macht die Runde. Zur Erklärung: Ich hab nur Unterwäsche und Sirius' Hemd übergezogen.

"Die Prinzessin ergreift unsere Partei, dass wir das noch erleben" meint ein halbnackter Sirius von der Treppe aus und gesellt sich zu uns.

"Wie immer gibst du ungefragt deinen Scheiß ab" meint das Mädchen. Yay, die ist mir sympathisch. Also nicht weil sie Sirius nicht leiden kann, das ist eher minus. Ne, das natürliche Benutzen der Schimpfwörter ist das tolle.

"Wir wollen ein Foto von ihr" johlt eine Gruppe spätpubertärer Jungs um ich grinse in die mich anschauende Kamera, während James seine Nerven aufsammelt und die Jungen dann die Treppen raufjagt.

"Mit jedem Tag populärer" grinst Sirius. "Ich bin so stolz."

"Meine Güte Black, krieg dich wieder ein" redet meine Verbündete dazwischen und kommt zu uns. "Ich bin Kristin Bell" stellt sie sich vor. "7. Klasse und diejenige, die Black entjungfert hat."

"Erfreut dich kennen zu lernen" grinse ich und schlage in ihre dargebotene Hand ein, während Sirius rot angelaufen neben uns steht. "Lee, 6. und werdende Rumtreiberin."

Sirius stößt ein Tzz aus, Kristin lächelt und der Rest dürfte uns dann wohl anglotzen.

"Ach ja, und feste Freundin von James" setze ich noch hintendran und unterziehe sie einer kurzen Musterung. Schulterlanges, glattes, blondes Haar, wirklich schön. Stark, aber attraktiv geschminkte Augen und zwar in Grün. Oha die traut sich aber was. Vollschlank. Bis jetzt das interessanteste Mädchen weit und breit, vor allem mit der Vergangenheit. "Ich geh mir dann was anziehen Sweetie" grinse ich Sirius zu und lasse die Zwei für sich allein.

"Hi Lee" begrüßen mich die Marys, die mit zwei anderen Mädchen am Bett sitzen und in einem Haufen Mädchenmagazine untergehen.

"Tag Leute" meine ich und wühle in meiner Kleidersammlung herum, als ich mich umdrehe krieg ich beinahe wieder nen Herzkasper, weil sie sich um mich zusammengerottet haben. "Ist was?"

"Alle sagen du hast James mit Sirius betrogen" meint eine Mary.

"Tja, ich kann halt nicht immer nur mit ihm schlafen" sinniere ich und als alle japsen, klopfe ich einer beschwichtigend auf die Schultern. "Das war jetzt nicht in sexueller Hinsicht gemeint" lächle ich und sie entspannen sich, glaube ich.

"Und hast du Sirius wegen einem Date für mich gefragt?" schwebt eine Mary.

"Ja, aber er hat im Moment eine Freundin und ist deshalb weniger interessiert" rede ich mich raus. Denn es stimmt ja auch fast…

"Er ist wirklich mit Ellen Summers aus Hufflepuff zusammen?"

"Yay, die Zwillingsschwester von Charlet Summers, Gryffindor" brilliere ich und zeige ihnen beide Daumen. Kein Applaus. Naja, falsches Publikum.

"Oh nein und ich dachte, jetzt wo ich endlich in der Fünften bin, wird er sich endlich für mich interessieren. Und ich hab noch dazu fünf Kilo über die Ferien abgenommen und…" beginnt eine Mary zu heulen und rennt zu einem Bett, wo sie ihr Gesicht im Kissen vergräbt. Oh nein, Weltuntergang, Sirius ist für ein Monat nicht zu haben, heul! (Ganz ehrlich, länger geb ich dem Paar nicht, immerhin sind Ellen und Charlet ja Zwillinge, das muss dieser blonden Kuh von Schwester ja was bedeuten.)

Froh, dass sie von mir ablassen, gehe ich ins Bad und dusche. Nachdem ich mir zwei Stücke Stoff übergeworfen habe, komme ich im Laufschritt zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo alle Rumtreiber auf der Couch hocken und lachen.

"Was geht ab" begrüße ich sie und lasse mich auf James' Schoß fallen.

"Schatz, wir wissen immer noch nicht wo du die erste Schulnacht warst" lächelt James und hält mich mit beiden Armen um meine Taille rum fest.

"Das weiß Sirius doch schon längst, hat er etwa nichts gesagt?" grinse ich fies.

"Tatze?" meint James böse.

"Was heißt das: Ich weiß es" plustert sich Sirius auf.

"Wehe ihr seid wirklich zusammen Tatze" droht James, lässt sich aber vom Hundeblick rumkriegen. "Also, _Schatz_?"

"Es klingt so sexy wenn du das sagst" meine ich trocken.

"Tatze, nimm ihre Beine." Im Handumdrehen liege ich quer auf dem Quartett und winde mich unter Kitzelattacken.

"NEEIIIN" kreische ich und wenig später krachen James und ich in den Tisch vor der Couch. "ABENDESSEN" verkünde ich und alle willigen ein, auch wenn wir dann das ganze Essen weiterhin über meinen geheimnisvollen Liebhaber witzeln. Von McGonagall bekomme ich eine Standpauke, weil ich Unterricht geschwänzt habe und darf den Abend James beim Nachsitzen Gesellschaft leisten, bei Slughorn. "Klasse, kann ich gleich eine Flasche Wein mitnehmen!" meine ich begeistert in die Runde, kaum ist McDrache von dannen. Sirius prustet seinen Saft quer über den Tisch und James klopft ihm auf den Rücken, während er die Augen verdreht.

"ERNST?" brüllt mich Sirius beinahe an und ich nicke ihm grinsend zu.

"Klar."

"Du bist die coolste Frau der Welt" meint Sirius grinsend, bäh, falscher Moment, Ellen ist gerade hinter dir aufgetaucht.

Bevor sie zu heulen beginnt, wird sie zur Schönsten gekürt und alles ist wieder ok.

Bevor wir in die Kerker gehen, machen wir noch einen kurzen "Abstecher" sieben Stockwerke nach oben, ich muss ja eine Flasche Wein holen.

Später in Slughorns Büro…

"Und mit Doxyspucke wird tatsächlich…" meint Slughorn staunend, die Nase bereits rot angelaufen.

"Ja doch!" rufe ich. "Voll-kommen andere Wirkung!"

"Unglaublich" ruft er, lacht und schenkt sich noch ein Glas ein. Mein mitgebrachter Wein ist schon längst alle, wir sind inzwischen bei der zweiten Flasche und die neigt sich auch dem Ende zu. "Nun, Miss Lee, Mister Potter, das hier wird auf jeden Fall unter uns bleiben, nicht wahr" fragt er dann, während er mir das letzte Bisschen einschenkt.

"Natürlich" rufe ich. "Ich würde es nie riskieren einen so hervorragenden und ausgezeichneten Lehrer zu verlieren."

"Oh, da schmeicheln Sie mir aber…"

"Nicht doch, bitte nicht bescheiden werden!"

"Obwohl es Mister Potter hin und wieder an Begeisterung zu mangeln scheint, wenn es zur unvergleichbaren Zaubertrankbrauerei kommt" tadelt er. "Wie gut, dass er ein so herausragendes Bild einer gut gebildeten, charmanten Lady an seiner Seite hat, dass ihm ein Vorbild sein kann."

Sowohl James als auch ich prusten bei dieser Stelle in unsere Gläser, aber Slughorn sauft gerade den letzten Rest seines Weines und merkt nichts mehr.

"Nun übertreiben Sie" meine ich schließlich. "Ich bin so verlegen, ich glaube ich gehe lieber."

"Natürlich meine Liebe, genießen sie ihren Schlaf. Und Mister Potter begleitet Sie lieber, wir wollen ja nicht, dass sie sich verlauft, so neu wie sie hier ist, nicht wahr Mister Potter."

"Überaus großzügig. Ihre Weitsichtigkeit ist überwältigend. Gute Nacht Professor" meine ich noch, wir stolpern raus und eine Ecke weiter brechen wir inhaltloses Gelächter aus und brauchen ne ganz schöne Weile nach oben, weil wir nicht mehr aufhören können.

"Ihre Weitsichtigkeit ist überwältigend" zitiert James im Gemeinschaftsraum und es haut uns beide aufs Neue um.

"Das hast du zu Slughorn gesagt?" erfasst Sirius die Situation, der hier mit Peter auf uns gewartet hat.

"Voll" pruste ich und gebe noch ein paar dieser Zitate wieder.

Dann fallen wir erledigt ins Bett und schnarchen eine Runde.


	24. The art of doing nothing: I

"Mwahhh" werfe ich meinem Folterer entgegen, der mir frühmorgendlich ein Ohr mit langweiligen Predigen abkaut. "Was isn Remus?"

"Die zwei sind ein Wahnsinn" mault da schon James und schüttet mir mal einfach so nen Eimer Wasser drüber.

"Boah du Trottel" maule ich, zieh mir das Kissen über den Kopf und schnarch weiter. Es wundert mich schon, dass er nach einem Monat mit mir immer noch keinen besseren Weg gefunden hat mich wach zu bekommen.

"Sweetie ich glaub Prongs macht uns gleich den Garaus" gähnt Sirius neben mir und löst seinen Arm von meiner Taille.

"SWEETIE? SAG MAL SPINNST DU TATZE?" brüllt da schon James los und brät uns eins mit dem Kissen über. Grinsende Gesichter sehen ihm entgegen, klar sind wir da schon wach und amüsieren uns prächtig.

Nach dem morgendlichen Wasch- und Esszeremoniell, dass von uns allen reinlichst gepflegt wird (obwohl das Essen nicht gerade rein), schlendern wir in die ersten Stunden Zauberkunst, dieses Mal mit Zauberstab. Ja, ich lerne dazu. Dann ist Verwandlung bei meiner Lieblingslehrerin, Mittagpause, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und drei Stunden Muggelkunde bis zum Abendessen. Aber das ist nicht schlimm, weil Quirrel ein ganz netter junger Lehrer ist, der seine Klasse nicht wirklich kontrollieren kann. Aber Pläne hat er, oho. Dazu gehören zwei Wochen Hogwartsfrei und dafür auf ner Muggelschule. Mit so nem Diaprojektor wie wir sie alle kennen und diesen fetten Kassetten zeigt er uns Fotos von der Schule und wenn ich sage das ist Luxus pur, ist es das auch. Mir fallen jetzt schon locker hundert Sachen ein was ich dort alles machen werde und ich hab noch nicht mal wirklich drüber nachgedacht! Muhaha!

Natürlich ist alles freiwillig und nur solange unsere Noten gut genug sind und unser Verhalten passt. Tja, ich schreib dann wohl James alles auf was er machen soll, die werden mich nie mitmachen lassen.

Was ist sonst noch erwähnenswert? Naja, Muggelkunde ist ne Mischklasse. Slytherins? Natürlich gibts hier keinen einzigen, der Grün trägt. Aber aus den restlichen Häusern sind schon ein paar da. Evans natürlich, ein paar ihrer Anhängsel und von den Rumtreibern fehlt auch nur Pete. Ich glaub er ist reinblütig, also wundert es mich nicht, dass er das Fach nicht belegt hat.

Dann ist Abendessen und wir fünf legen uns noch eine Weile ins Gras am See, Sirius amüsiert sich mit der dazugekommenen Ellen, Remus sinniert über einem philosophischen, langweiligen Buch, James und ich unterhalten uns eine Weile über Quidditch, doch dann wird das Thema auf was anderes gelenkt, wir bekommen Meinungsverschiedenheiten und geraten in eine gut gemeinte, freundschaftliche und hauptsächlich verbale Keilerei, dann wird es aber irgendwie etwas hangreiflicher, keine Schläge, aber ich keile James' Kopf unter meinem Arm fest und Sirius ist der Meinung, dass ein Junge nicht einem Mädchen unterliegen kann und haut uns alle auf einen Haufen, blablabla, das kennen wir alles schon. Naja, nicht jeder Tag kann spannend sein. Es läuft auf nichts Dramatisches raus, am Ende schlaf ich wieder bei Sirius, weil wir wieder die ersten zwei Stunden frei haben (Geschichte, welcher Trottel wählt das Fach auch).

Wir genießen ein ausgiebiges Frühstück mit einer Runde Zauberschnippschnapp und Abschlabberei von Ellen, das aber Merlinseidank nur für Sirius, dann gehts gleich wieder zu Zauberkunst, ich weiß, zwei Mal hintereinander, voll bescheuert, vor allem weil ich nicht dieses bescheuerte Kapitel über was auch immer gelesen hab und eine Pergamentrolle voll zu dem Thema nächsten Donnerstag abgeben soll.

Dann ist wieder Essen angesagt, in der Freistunde stibitze ich die Karte der Rumtreiber, denn dann sind zwei Stunden bei meinem Spielgenossen Prof. Hunter, den hab ich die letzten Tage irgendwie voll vergessen.

"Tag Lee" begrüßt er mich aber ganz normal also können seine Trennungsschmerzen wohl auch nicht allzu schlimm gewesen sein. Ich kann mir einen anzüglichen Kommentar nur schwer angesichts dieser Haare verkneifen, also lenke ich mich mit dem Schießen von U-Hackerl ab.

Tzz, böse Lee, heißt es da gleich. Ja, Professor Hunter, ich hab nach der Stunde keinen Unterricht und bin auch nicht von einem anderen Lehrer fürs Nachsitzen gebucht, natürlich werd ich brav meine Strafe hier bei ihnen absitzen. Gelächter von dem Rest der Klasse. Haha, ja. Wenn die wüssten. Tun sie aber zum Glück nicht.

Gegen Ende bin ich aber schon echt zappelig. Am liebsten würd ich Cal einfach ins Hinterzimmer schleifen, aber das wäre wohl etwas auffällig, also Geduld, Geduld.

"Zu blöd" verspottet mich Sirius und setzt sich neben mich auf den Tisch, nachdem alle frühzeitig entlassen wurden und rausgestürmt sind. Naja, bis auf ein paar Mädchen die jetzt vorne herumdrucksen und Cal anmachen. Irgendwie ist das witzig. "Der scheint dich echt gern nachsitzen zu lassen. Hast ihm wahrscheinlich zu viele Geschichten erzählt."

"Stimmt wohl" meine ich zähneknirschend, obwohl ich ihn viel lieber mit einem Tritt in den Arsch aus der Klasse befördern würde. Cal sitzt seelenruhig vorn am Lehrertisch und plaudert mit den Mädchen. Jaa, misch dich bloß nicht ein. Zu eurer Info, Evans ist auch dabei. So viel zum Thema Unschuld. Die steht voll auf Cal. Haha, wenn James das sehen könnte! "Willst du nicht gehen? Ellen wartet sicher schon."

"Die hat erst eine Stunde später aus" meint der Volldepp vom Dienst.

"Ja, aber James und die anderen warten schon."

"Willst du mich loswerden?"

"Ja" antworte ich genervt.

"Abgründe tun sich auf" grinst Sirius. "Willst etwa alleine mit dem Professor sein?"

"Ganz genau, du hast es erfasst" gehe ich auf seinen Witz ein. "Ich erwarte eine saftige Strafe."

"Ahh wusste ich doch dass da was läuft" witzelt er. "Na warte nur bis Daddy James das hört, ein älterer Mann, also wirklich. Aber ich würde aufpassen, sieht so aus als würde Evans ihn dir wegschnappen."

"Ja, das wird wohl ein blutiger Kampf werden" meine ich, aber da machen sich die Mädchen schon kichernd vom Acker.

"Mister Black, wollen Sie Miss Lee etwa Gesellschaft beim Nachsitzen leisten?" fragt da Cal galant und Eins, Zwei, Drei, mein liebster Freund ist draußen.

"Der scheint ja gar nicht von dir ablassen zu können" schmunzelt er auch schon und kommt zu mir.

"Tja, mein Charme" spotte ich. "Du hast es ja selbst erfahren wie unwiderstehlich ich bin. Du scheinst aber auch nicht unbeliebt zu sein."

"Du hast das letzte Nachsitzen geschwänzt" tadelt er mich. "Ich schätze ich muss dich heute länger hier behalten."

"Professor, ich stehen Ihnen voll und ganz zur Verfügung" grinse ich und beginne sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. "Aber ich schlage vor wir machen vorher die Tür zu."

"Gute Idee" meint er und schlendert unbekümmert an mir vorbei. Man könnte meinen der Typ interessiert sich gar nicht für mich. Ich stehe auf und hüpfe von Tisch zu Tisch.

"Bitte sei nicht so kindisch, das turnt mich total ab" kommentiert Cal und ich setze mich auf den Lehrertisch.

"Ich schätze es ist auch zu kindisch, dass ich heute keinen BH anhabe" meine ich. "Zu schade."

"Nein, das ist ganz okay" lächelt er und wieder mal folgt ein nicht jugendfreier Abend.


End file.
